


Destiny is Just Karma's Sneakier (And Slightly Kinder) Sibling

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys in Skirts, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: “You wouldn’t happen to have a sister, would you? Or perhaps some female progeny?”There is no way that Geralt is next in line to a matriarchal line on an island country far from the Continent.  A princess?  No way.  Jaskier convinces him to go and Geralt goes just to prove they're wrong.  But ... they're not.  Geralt is a princess.  And embarks on a journey of discovery.  Of his past, of what he thought he knew, of his future as a ruler and of his future with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Destiny is Just Karma's Sneakier (And Slightly Kinder) Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> So .... I wrote this for NaNo 2020 and I would have never been able to do this without [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate) or [childoffantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy)

“You wouldn’t happen to have a sister, would you? Or perhaps some female progeny?”

Geralt stared down at his breakfast, poking at the leftover bits of food and completely ignoring the question.

“Geralt, the lovely lady is talking to you.”

Geralt glanced over at Jaskier, then over the woman who stood at the end of the table, watching Geralt intently.

“What?” Geralt asked.

“Do you have a sister? Or female progeny?” the woman asked.

“No.” Geralt turned his attention back to his food.

“Oh,” the woman said. “This is quite unusual and I admit I wasn’t prepared for this. Sir, you must return with me to the island of my Queen.”

Geralt gave a grunt and shook his head.

“That’s Geralt’s way of saying no,” Jaskier said. “I’m Jaskier, by the way. This brooding, non-verbal bloke next to me is Geralt. Would you care to join us for breakfast and tell us of your plight?”

Geralt gave another grunt.

“Apologies, Geralt isn’t quite awake yet this morning,” Jaskier said. “Please, join us.”

Geralt sighed and made a motion for the woman to join them at the table.

“My name is Maryam and I come from the isle of Zahara,” Maryam said. “Which is -”

“South of the Continent,” Jaskier said. “About two months by ship.”

“Yes,” Maryam said slowly. 

“I learned about it during my studies at Oxenfurt,” Jaskier said with a shrug. “Apologies for my interruption, please continue.”

“Of course,” Maryam said. “Zahara is a peaceful island country ruled by Her Majesty, Queen Azucena, who unfortunately is advanced in age with no daughter to carry her name.”

“No sons?” Geralt asked. His curiosity was a bit piqued, but only a bit.

“Zahara is a matriarchal society,” Maryam said. “The line passes through the females of the line. Normally.”

“Normally?” Jaskier said.

“As I said, Queen Azucena has no children of her own,” Maryam said. “She has no female relatives to pass the crown too.”

“So why are you here?” Geralt asked.

“There were stories, rumors really,” Maryam started, “of Queen Azucena’s great aunt. A fiercely independent woman who ventured from Zahara to find her place on the Continent. Our castle mages have been looking for her descendants and I was sent here to find them.”

“And you need us to help you find this descendant?” Jaskier said. “We’re between jobs at the moment, so I’m sure Geralt would be happy to help you find her.”

“No,” Maryam said. “I do not need assistance. I have found who I was looking for.”

Geralt eyed Maryam curiously, then frowned.

“No,” Geralt said.

“Yes, Geralt,” Maryam said. “You are who I am looking for. You are a royal child of Zahara, and you must return with me. You are Queen Azucena, and Zahara’s, last hope.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, “is your country’s last hope? I thought your country was matriarchal.”

“When no female royal child can be found, we must … What is the phrase? Work with what we have,” Maryam said.

“You’re crazed,” Geralt said. “There’s no way I’m this royal child of Zahara you’re looking for.”

“The castle mages are never wrong,” Maryam said. “You are precisely who I am looking for.”

“We have to go,” Jaskier said.

“Jaskier, no,” Geralt said. “She’s wrong; her mages are wrong.”

“What if the mages are right?” Jaskier said. “Or better yet, wouldn’t you want to be able to prove them all wrong? Plus, we are desperately in need of a little holiday and what better place than an island?”

Geralt sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“That’s a yes,” Jaskier said. “Maryam, we would love to accompany you home to Zahara.”

“We need to make a stop first,” Geralt said. “I need to talk to Ciri and let her know what’s going on.”

“Ciri?” Maryam asked.

“Geralt’s ward,” Jaskier said. “Not a blood relation.”

“Understood,” Maryam said with a nod. “Of course, we can make any necessary stops on our way to port. How long do you need?”

“I must go deep into the mountains of Kaedwen,” Geralt said. “A week’s travel from here. Where do you sail from?”

“My ship lies in port in Redania,” Maryam said. “The palace mages advised us to arrive in the North Sea and give the rest of the Continent a wide berth.”

“A wise plan,” Jaskier said.

“The port is two weeks’ travel from where Ciri is,” Geralt said.

“I will let the crew know to begin gathering provisions and that we will be there in approximately three weeks’ time,” Maryam said.

“How can you -?” Geralt started to ask, then frowned when Maryam opened her bag onto the table, spreading out a few odds and ends all across the table as if looking for something. 

“Ah! Here it is!” Maryam said triumphantly, lifting a small conch shell from her possessions. “Hafsa, this is Maryam. Prepare the Andalucia for its return home. I will be there in approximately three weeks’ time with two guests.”

“Have you found -” a voice sounded from the shell.

“Three weeks’ time, Hafsa,” Maryam said. “Make sure we have what we need.”

“As you say.”

“There you go,” Maryam said as she began packing her things away back into her bag. “I will leave you to pack up your things. I have some items to gather myself.”

Before Geralt could comment, Maryam was suddenly gone from the table and out the door of the inn.

“You know this is folly,” Geralt said.

“You don’t know that,” Jaskier replied.

“I’m some long lost royal? Really Jaskier,” Geralt said.

“Okay, so maybe you’re not,” Jaskier said. “But let’s take it for what it is? An adventure! Even if it turns out that you’re not a long lost royal -”

“I’m not,” Geralt said with a sigh.

“Whatever,” Jaskier said. “It’s essentially an all expenses paid holiday!”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said.

“At least we can go and prove her wrong? And you can check on Ciri,” Jaskier said.

Geralt just grunted.

“And that’s a yes,” Jaskier said.

“Fine,” Geralt muttered. “Seems like an awful lot just to prove someone wrong.”

“We’re getting a vacation out of it,” Jaskier replied.

“Still seems like a lot,” Geralt said. “Three weeks travel and who knows how long on a ship?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Jaskier said.

“It disappeared right about the time I realized every adventure brought a new monster,” Geralt said. 

“Well not this time,” Jaskier said. “Come on, let’s go gather our stuff and get going!”

Geralt sighed and stood, watching Jaskier weave through the crowds of early morning wakers getting a quick breakfast before heading off to work. Not many of them spared Geralt a second glance, thankfully - he and Jaskier had been there for a few days, long enough for the stares to stop. Geralt had gotten used to the stares, had learned to live with them.

Everyone stared.

Except Jaskier. Geralt realized as he made his way to the room that Jaskier hadn’t stared at him the first time they’d encountered each other. 

That gave Geralt brief pause.

“Geralt, stop puttering!” Jaskier called. “We’ve an adventure to go on!”

Geralt sighed and rolled his eyes, heading to the room to pack up his things.

*** 

“But I’ll be a whole country away,” Geralt said. 

“And if what you think is true is actually true, you'll be back before you know it,” Jaskier said.

“But Ciri -”

“Will be fine,” Jaskier said. “This is endearing, Geralt, really. But Ciri is going to be perfectly fine. You’re leaving in her good - well, mostly good - company! Yen helping her control her chaos, the wolflings training her in battle technique. You and I are going to have a grand adventure! We are going to go on a vacation and clear up a royal misunderstanding. She doesn't need to go with us; she’ll be fine here.”

“I guess,” Geralt said as Kaer Morhen came into view.

“Are you ... upset that it’s just me going with you? Not Ciri? Or ... Yen?” Jaskier asked.

“What? No,” Geralt said. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Jaskier asked.

“He worries,” Maryam interjected.

Geralt jumped - he’d actually forgotten for a moment that she was there. It was a common occurrence during their trek to Kaer Morhen - Maryam was a very quiet, unobtrusive travel companion. She also was a fantastic hunter and a fair cook.

“I do not,” Geralt said.

“You totally do,” Jaskier said. “You’re worrying about how Ciri will do when you’re away. It’s okay, Geralt. It shows you care.”

“I don’t want her to think I’m abandoning her,” Geralt said after a few moments of silence.

“Which is exactly why we are stopping here so you can explain things to her,” Jaskier said.

Geralt just grunting, feeling the tension in his shoulder ebb a bit as they rounded a corner and Kaer Morhen came into view. Geralt resisted the urge to send Roach galloping the rest of the way, but did nudge Roach in a faster canter as he was eager to see his brothers and check in on Ciri.

The sounds of yelling and metal clanging was a welcome comfort as Geralt reached the entrance and slid off Roach’s back, sending Roach in with a slap to the rump. Roach’s entrance got everyone’s attention and soon Geralt was being greeted (and teased) by his brothers. Shoulder nudges and slaps and punches to the arm from his brothers had Geralt feeling right at home.

“What’s wrong?” Ciri approached Geralt with a frown.

“Nothing,” Geralt said.

“Clearly something is wrong because you said you would return come winter and yet here we are, middle of spring, and you’re here,” Ciri said. “So what’s wrong?”

Geralt glanced over Ciri’s shoulder to where Yennefer stood watching them, a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

“You’re only supposed to teach her to control her chaos,” Geralt said. “Stop teaching her your bad habits.”

“Pointing out the truth isn’t a bad habit,” Ciri said, arms crossed over her chest. “And who’s that?”

Geralt looked back over his shoulder to see Jaskier chatting with Geralt’s brothers and Maryam standing just inside, quietly watching everything.

“That’s Maryam,” Geralt said. “She’s why I’m here. Listen, I have to go away for a bit - Jaskier and I are going with Maryam to set some things straight.”

“What, she’s got a monster needs slaying?” Ciri asked.

“No,” Geralt said, suddenly wishing he’d waited till they were alone to have this conversation. “Maryam is under the impression that I am, well …”

“Spit it out, Geralt,” Yen said, joining the conversation and moving to stand at Ciri’s side.

“Maryam is under the impression that I am a royal child of Zahara and must return with her so that I may learn what is needed so I can eventually take the throne,” Geralt said.

“Zahara’s a matriarchal society,” Ciri said.

“Extenuating circumstances,” Geralt said. “The current queen has no children and there are no other royals to be found. It’s a folly, obviously. But I can’t sway her, so I am going there to prove her wrong.”

“You could just tell her to fuck off,” Yen said.

“Yen’s right,” Ciri said. “You could. Why do all this? Why travel to some island just to prove someone wrong?”

“I bet I know why,” Yen said. “Jaskier.”

“What?” Geralt said.

“Jaskier,” Yen said. “He batted his pretty eyes and used his silver tongue and convinced you it would be a great adventure.”

“How?” Geralt asked slowly.

“Because you two are so utterly predictable,” Yen said with a sigh. “And completely oblivious.” 

“So it’s not proving someone wrong,” Ciri said. “It’s a holiday.”

Geralt eyed Ciri and Yen wearily, regretting his decision to entrust Ciri’s magical training to Yen. The way they seemed to have their own way of communicating - complete with hums, eyebrow raises and head nods - mystified Geralt. 

“It’s most definitely a holiday,” Yen agreed.

Geralt was about to protest, but suddenly his brothers were upon him, teasing and goading him into sparring. He let himself be pulled away, watching as Ciri and Yen went one direction and Jaskier went the other, joining Maryam and unpacking the horses.

After a brutal sparring session and a hearty dinner, and after everyone had made their way to their rooms to sleep for the night, Geralt found himself in the hall staring at the dying embers of the fire.

“Can’t sleep?”

Geralt turned to see Yen sit next to him.

“No,” Geralt admitted.

“Well, I don’t know if this is going to make things better or worse,” Yen said, “but I don’t really care. Seeing as you and Jaskier will probably be gone before the sun tomorrow with that Maryam woman, I’m going to impart a few things to you.”

“Since I suspect you’d ignore me if I said no,” Geralt said, “impart away.”

“Something about this feels different,” Yen said. “Final.”

“Are we in danger?” Geralt asked. “Because if so, I’m calling it off right now.”

“No,” Yen said. “No danger, there’s just a finality to things that is covering all this. So, I’m going to say my peace because I don’t know if, or when, we’ll see each other again. When you are on this lovely romantic holiday with that bard of yours -”

“It’s not romantic,” Geralt said. “Or a holiday.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Geralt,” Yen said. “As I was saying, When you and your bard are on this romantic holiday, maybe think about getting your head out of your arse and telling Jaskier how you feel about him. You push a lot of people away, including me. But think about this - think of how many times you tried to push Jaskier away, of how many options he’s had to leave. And he hasn’t. He has stuck by your side through a lot of shite when not many others would.”

Geralt stared into the hearth, watching the embers fade, feeling the heat subside as the cool night air seeped in through the stones. He honestly didn’t know how to respond to Yen’s words. There was a truth to them that Geralt didn’t quite know how to process.

“And I see that I’ve given you a lot to think about,” Yen said. “So be safe, Geralt. Try to send us word when you’ve reached Zahara - Ciri will worry otherwise.”

Geralt felt Yen press her lips to his cheek in a chaste kiss and then she was gone, leaving Geralt alone with his thoughts.

***

Yen was right; Geralt, Jaskier and Maryam were back on the road before the sun rose the next day, making their way from Kaer Morhen to the port on the coast in Redania. Geralt tried to forget Yen’s words to him as they travelled, but it was difficult. Especially with Jaskier right there.

All the time.

Geralt felt a bit of relief when they reached the port and came to their ship. The ship was teeming with people, which was good - more people for Jaskier to talk to. More things to keep the both of them distracted.

“Welcome to the Andalucia,” Maryam said. “And this is our captain, Hafsa.”

“Well met,” Hafsa said with a smile. 

“This is Jaskier,” Maryam said, motioning to Jaskier. “And this is Geralt, royal child of Zahara.”

“I’m not,” Geralt said. “A royal child of Zahara. I’m not a child of Zahara at all. Never even heard of the place until you showed up.”

“Oh, but you really are,” Hafsa said. “He looks just like -”

“I know,” Maryam said. 

“Listen, I’m not this royal child your mages think I am,” Geralt said. “And when we get to Zahara I’ll prove it.”

“Of course,” Hafsa said. “Have you been on a ship before?”

“It’s been a while, but I have been,” Jaskier said. “Looking forward to it, actually.”

“As long as I’m not getting ambushed or assassinated, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Geralt said. “Roach has to come with me.”

“Of course,” Hafsa said. “Your horse will be perfectly fine below deck.”

“Fine,” Geralt said as he dismounted. He turned to Roach and ran a hand down the steed’s neck, chuckling when Roach headbutted his shoulder. “You won’t be able to run for a bit, but I’ll make sure you get some apples.”

“We have plenty of apples,” Hafsa said. “I will ensure that Roach gets one every day.”

“See?” Geralt said. “It’ll be fine.”

“You’ve never been on a ship before?” Jaskier asked. 

“No,” Geralt said. “No need. I can get where I need to go by horse just fine.”

“Not everyone can handle being on a ship,” Jaskier said slowly. “And we’ll be on it for two months.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Geralt said.

“Okay,” Jaskier said.

“We really need to get on the ship so we can set sail,” Maryam said. 

“I agree,” Hafsa said. “I’ll feel much more comfortable once we’re past the North Sea and on our way home.”

“Lead on,” Geralt said.

“Amat, please get Geralt’s horse situated below deck,” Hafsa said.

“Yes, Captain!” A woman suddenly appeared and took Roach’s reins from Geralt’s hands and led Roach below deck.

“How large is your crew?” Jaskier asked.

“One hundred fifty strong,” Hafsa said.

“Large crew,” Geralt said.

“Makes for easier sailing,” Hafsa said. “Come, the crew’s eager to get going.”

Geralt turned and took a look over his shoulder at Redania. All he’d known was the Continent and Geralt couldn’t help but remember Yen’s words. About finality.

“Geralt, come on!” Jaskier said.

Geralt turned back around to see Jaskier already on the ship, waving from the railing for Geralt to join him.

“Our ship is not fancy,” Hafsa said as Geralt ascended the plank onto the deck of the ship. “But we were able to move a few people around in order to give you and Jaskier some space.”

“You didn’t have to -”

“Of course we did,” Maryam said. “A royal child of Zahara, even if they don’t believe they are one, will not sleep on deck or in some over crowded space below deck.”

“Geralt, come look!”

Geralt glanced over to where Jaskier stood at the bow of the ship, watching everything with interest. He gave Maryam and Hafsa each a nod before joining Jaskier at the bow of the ship.

“Have you never really been on a ship?” Jaskier asked.

“A boat here and there to ferry across rivers,” Geralt said. “When the water was too high for me to just ride across with Roach.”

“Then this really will be an adventure, full of new experiences,” Jaskier said. “How exciting!”

Geralt just shook his head and turned his attention to watch the crew ready the ship. Soon enough they had set off and were sailing smoothly through the North Sea headed for open water. Geralt watched with interest as everyone worked in seamless harmony, Jaskier’s exciting commentary in the background a point of odd comfort in what was fast becoming a strange situation.

Everything had been going smoothly until they reached the open waters and made way for Zahara. The water got choppier, the boat began listing from one side to the next, almost bouncing on the water and Geralt suddenly started to feel ill.

“Geralt, you don’t look so good,” Jaskier said.

“I’m fine,” Geralt said, pressing his lips together tightly.

“You’re paler than usual,” Jaskier continued. 

“I’ll be fine,” Geralt said, although the rolling of his stomach suggested otherwise.

“It’s okay if you’re not feeling well,” Jaskier said. “I mean, with all the ups and downs, as well as the side to sides -”

Jaskier’s words, along with a sharp jump from the ship, and suddenly Geralt was hanging over the side, emptying the contents of his stomach into the choppy waters.

“Fuck.”

“Are you all right?” Maryam was suddenly at his side, watching him carefully.

“Geralt is just a bit seasick,” Jaskier said. “Maybe it’ll be better below deck?”

“A good suggestion,” Maryam said. “Come, let’s get you downstairs.”

Geralt couldn’t help but frown as Maryam and Jaskier each took a side and helped him across the deck and down the stairs. It was a bit better once they were below deck, but Geralt could still feel the boat swaying as they made their way through a large open area towards a small hallway at the stern of the ship.

“Captain Hafsa has graciously given up her quarters for the voyage home so that you may have a comfortable place to rest your head,” Maryam said.

“When you said you were giving us space, this was not what I expected,” Geralt said.

“Nonsense, it was no trouble,” Maryam said as she opened the door at the end of the hall. “Here you go!”

The room was spacious, filled with cabinets, a desk and a very well appointed bed - better than a lot of the inns Geralt had stayed in.

“This is lovely,” Jaskier said. “Please thank Captain Hafsa for us.”

“Of course,” Maryam said. “Is there something I can get to help Geralt with his seasickness?”

“Mint tea, if you have it,” Jaskier said. “Or raw ginger? That would help as well.”

“I’m not sure about the mint tea, but I know we have ginger,” Maryam said. “I’ll get some and be right back.”

“Fuck,” Geralt said once the door had closed behind Maryam. “Tell me I won’t feel like this the whole time.”

“Hopefully you’ll get your sea legs in a couple of days, once your body gets used to the situation,” Jaskier said.

“This is horrible,” Geralt said.

“I’m sure it’s not fun,” Jaskier said. “The ginger will help and so will rest. You need to relax, because being tense is not going to help your body acclimate.”

“You want me to relax,” Geralt said. “When all I want to do is throw myself out the window?”

“Yes, yes, I know it’s horrid,” Jaskier said. “But take those boots off and lay down and close your eyes.”

Geralt somehow managed to get his boots off and lay down on the bed without throwing up again (although he was pretty sure there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up). He closed his eyes, only to open them again when the door opened.

“I brought the ginger,” Maryam said, setting a little tray on the desk.

“Perfect, thank you so much,” Jaskier said.

“Just let me know if you need anything else,” Maryam said, giving Jaskier and Geralt a smile before closing the door and leaving them alone.

“She’s going to feel bad when she realizes she made all this fuss just for some Witcher, not a royal child of Zahara,” Geralt mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

“I doubt that,” Jaskier said.

Geralt frowned as he heard movement around the room, then felt the bed dip - he opened his eyes and found Jaskier sitting on the bed next to him.

“What are you doing?” Geralt asked.

“I’m going to help you relax,” Jaskier said. “Here, have a bit of ginger and then close your eyes.”

Geralt took the bit of ginger Jaskier offered, closing his eyes and chewing slowly. Then Jaskier started to hum softly and Geralt felt himself relaxing ever so slightly; and when Jaskier began to gently stroke Geralt’s hair, Geralt couldn’t help but sigh.

“Relax, Geralt,” Jaskier murmured. “Sleep.”

Geralt hummed, letting Jaskier’s soothing touch lull him to sleep.

***

The seasickness did, eventually, pass - it took about four days before Geralt was finally free of the symptoms. Once Geralt finally felt a bit more normal, he’d ventured above deck and started to help the crew, eager to have something to do other than sit around and stare at the water.

Some of the crew seemed a bit hesitant, but after a few days Geralt was working beside them, hauling rope and helping tighten the sails. 

Geralt was surprised that Jaskier had also started helping as well, and Geralt sometimes found himself watching Jaskier work alongside the crew. Jaskier had tucked his nicer clothes away and instead had borrowed a pair of plain brown breeches and a plain worn shirt. Hair windswept and skin a bit bronzed by the sun, Jaskier laughed and joked with the crew and every once and a while Geralt’s stomach made an odd turn. Definitely not seasickness, but … something else.

“Land!”

Geralt turned to where Hafsa was pointing and exclaiming. He couldn’t believe the two months had passed already and they were almost to Zahara.

“How long will it take us to reach it?” Jaskier asked. 

“If we keep going at this pace we’ll reach Zahara tomorrow,” Hafsa said.

Geralt smiled as the crew, including Maryam, cheered loudly.

“You all miss home?” Geralt asked.

“Very much,” Maryam said. “Me more than most, I suppose.”

“Why?” Jaskier asked.

“I’ve been gone much longer,” Maryam said. “I did not want to cause any of them to be gone from their family longer than necessary, so I used a portal to reach the Continent and then once I knew I could confirm our mages information, only then did I message for the crew to come.”

“How long were you on the Continent?” Jaskier asked.

“Before calling the crew? Half a year,” Maryam said. “I wanted to be sure that we had the right information and the Continent is so large, larger than I’d anticipated. It took me longer than anticipated to confirm the information that mages had provided.”

Geralt felt a little pang of guilt at the thought of Maryam having to go back out to search for a royal child of Zahara once they all realized it wasn’t him.

“So why didn’t we just portal back?” Jaskier asked curiously.

“It takes a lot of power to use a portal,” Maryam said. “Also, once meeting Geralt, I felt it best to go by ship in order for Geralt to get used to his change in circumstances.”

“A good idea,” Jaskier said. “Even if it took longer to reach Zahara.”

“I believe it was worth it,” Maryam said.

“Well, you’re home now,” Jaskier said. “Or almost there.”

“Almost, indeed,” Maryam said.

Geralt turned and leaned against the railing, listening as the crew rejoiced about being almost home.

“What are you going to do if it’s all true?” 

Geralt glanced over to where Jaskier was leaning against the railing next to him. The sun had slightly bleached Jaskier’s hair and it reminded Geralt of dark honey and he gripped the railing tighter to resist the urge to touch Jaskier’s hair to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

“What do you mean?” Geralt asked.

“What are you going to do if this is all true?” Jaskier said. “If you really are this royal child, heir to the throne of Zahara?”

“I … honestly haven’t thought about it,” Geralt admitted.

“It might be something you should consider,” Jaskier said. “I’ve yet to encounter a time when a mage’s magic was wrong.”

“But this isn’t Continent magic,” Geralt said. “What if it’s faulty?”

“What if it isn’t?” Jaskier said.

“I’m a Witcher, not a royal,” Geralt said. “I only know how to be a Witcher.”

“So you’d learn,” Jaskier said. 

“I can’t think about it right now,” Geralt murmured. There were too many other things he’d be forced to confront if he allowed himself to really think about it.

“Well, you have until tomorrow morning when we make port,” Jaskier said. “Because after that I think things are going to get very, very interesting.”

Jaskier’s words weren’t exactly comforting, and Geralt spent the evening lost in thought, knowing that every minute the ship got closer and closer to Zahara.

The next morning when Geralt woke, he found the ship oddly still. He turned to see that Jaskier was already up and dressed in his more court appropriate attire instead of the trousers and shirt he’d been wearing.

“We’ve reached the port,” Jaskier said. “The crew’s been getting everything unloaded and left me to get you up.”

Geralt just grunted and rolled out of bed, quickly getting dressed and splashing some water on his face.

“Roach?” Geralt asked. 

“Roach disembarked first thing,” Jaskier said. “Maryam is walking her on the beach.”

“Good,” Geralt said. “Have you been above deck?”

“Not yet,” Jaskier said. “I took a peek out the window, but all I see is water.”

“Right, right,” Geralt said. 

“Care to go above deck and get our first look at Zahara?” Jaskier asked.

“Sure,” Geralt replied.

“The lead the way,” Jaskier said.

Geralt brushed past Jaskier and led the way down the hall, through the common area and then up the stairs to the deck. Geralt blinked against the early morning light, turned around and stared as the island came into focus. He approached the railing and walked down the ramp, wanting to get a closer look at things.

“Welcome to Zahara.”

Geralt saw Maryam step over with Roach and smile at him and Jaskier.

“It’s stunning,” Geralt said slowly as he took the lead from Maryam and hummed when Roach headbutted his shoulder. 

And it was. The island rose to a steep point where they’d been docked and Geralt could see a teeming town bustling at the base as at the top of the point stood a majestic sandstone colored castle.

“How big is Zahara?” Jaskier asked.

“Approximately eighty four thousand square kilometers,” Maryam said. “There are towns up and down the island, but Marida is the heart of the island where the Queen resides.”

“Up there?” Geralt asked, nodding up at the castle.

“Indeed,” Maryam said. “Ready to get going?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Geralt said.

“Did you do any thinking?” Jaskier asked as they set off after Maryam towards the castle.

“Too much,” Geralt admitted.

“Come to any conclusions?” Jaskier asked.

“Not a one,” Geralt said. “Only more questions.”

“Well I suspect some of your questions will be answered when we reach the castle,” Jaskier said. “The truly stunning, amazing castle.”

Geralt cracked a small smile as he rode through the town towards the castle, trying to ignore the knots in his stomach along with the stares he and Jaskier were getting.

“We’ve not had people from the Continent here,” Maryam said. “The rumor mill was working overtime while I was gone, I see. My apologies.”

Geralt just shrugged - it was nothing he hadn’t encountered before. As they made their way from town up the hill, Geralt stared at the castle looming before him and felt the knots in his stomach tighten.

Once inside the gates of the castle, Geralt slid off Roach’s back, gave her neck a loving pat and passed the reins to a waiting servant.

“Please follow me,” Maryam said. “Queen Azucena has been alerted of our arrival and is eager to greet you.”

Geralt just nodded and followed Maryam inside, feeling Jaskier close at his back. Having Jaskier there was a comfort Geralt hadn’t realized he’d needed until that exact moment.

The walk through the castle to what Geralt assumed was the throne room took them down a long hall lined with portraits - the royal family, presumably. As they got closer and closer to the door at the end of the hall, Geralt couldn’t help but stop in front of one particular portrait and stared into a face that was so eerily familiar it made Geralt’s palms sweat with unease.

“Ah yes, great-great-great-great grandfather Jawhar.”

Geralt turned to see a woman walking down the hall. She was obviously Queen Azucena, judging from the way Maryam and the servants bowed. She walked with an elegance and grace that seemed effortless, a slight breeze causing her robes to almost float along the sandstone floor. As she got closer, Geralt could see features that slightly resembled his own, made more noticeable by her silver-white hair that matched his own.

“Geralt, he’s got curls,” Jaskier whispered.

“I can see that,” Geralt muttered.

“Do you have curls too?”

Geralt was saved from answering that question by the Queen finally reaching his side.

“Your Majesty,” Geralt said, giving Queen Azucena a bow.

“Please, let us cease with formalities,” Azucena said. “Please call me Azucena - we are family, after all. I must admit, I was hesitant to believe the mages, but here you are.”

“I’m still hesitant,” Geralt admitted. 

“I’m sure this must be a shock,” Azucena said, motioning for Geralt to walk with her down the hall towards the throne room. “Quite unexpected for us as well. I am the youngest of my mother’s daughters and it was never anticipated that I would take the throne, but alas.”

Geralt listened as Azucena spoke, but kept glancing up at the portraits, wondering if the one portrait was just a fluke. As they were almost at the end of the hall, Geralt stopped in front of one portrait - a family portrait by the looks of it. And there at the bottom right of the group of girls, was the face of a woman that Geralt hadn’t seen in nearly a century and hadn’t even realized he’d remembered until that instant.

“Ah yes, aren’t they a striking group?” 

Geralt continued to stare at the girl - she was younger here, not carrying any worries or burdens. Just a young princess with her family. He’d almost forgotten Azucena was speaking next to him, so lost in the memories that had started to resurface.

“... was my grandmother, and the youngest is my great-aunt,” Azucena said. “Safya.”

“Safya,” Geralt repeated, testing the name on his tongue.

“Geralt, are you okay?” Jaskier asked. “You look, erm, paler than usual.”

Geralt swallowed thickly and nodded, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the portrait as he turned to face Azucena.

“I believe you,” Geralt said.

“What made you believe?” Azucena asked.

“Safya,” Geralt said. “Is my mother.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier said slowly.

“My memories of my childhood have all but disappeared,” Geralt said softly. “Longevity and Witcher training nearly decimating them all … but I remember her eyes and her smile.”

“I know this is a great shock,” Azucena said kindly. “And I would like to tell you that I can give you as much time as you need to come to terms with this news, but I cannot. I am not as young as I once was and, as such, have a limited amount of time to prepare you to ascend the throne.”

“I understand,” Geralt said.

“I can give you a week,” Azucena said. “After that, we must begin in earnest to prepare for you to take the throne.”

Geralt just nodded.

“You will be able to roam freely through the castle,” Azucena said. “You and your …”

“Oh, I’m his bard,” Jaskier said. 

“Bard,” Azucena said with a smile. “You both may roam freely - please feel free to explore the castle. But first, would you like to see the throne room?”

“Yes!” Jaskier said before Geralt could answer. “Um, did you want to see it, Geralt?”

“I’d like to see the throne room, yes,” Geralt said.

“Right this way,” Azucena said, motioning for them to follow as she walked towards the double doors at the end of the hall, which she opened with an effortless push.

“Bloody hell,” Jaskier said. “Even the swankiest of throne rooms on the Continent didn’t look like this.”

Geralt had to admit it was quite grand - the room was circular and at the front of the room were a bank of large windows, which filled the room in warm sunlight. Hunter green, gold and burnt orange hung all around the room, each bearing a unique symbol - an arrow on the green, a palm tree leaf on the gold and a rabbit on the burnt orange.

“The arrow for truth, a palm tree leaf for peace and a rabbit for comfort,” Azucena said. “Things we hold dear on Zahara.”

“Noted,” Jaskier said. 

“Among other things, of course,” Azucena said with a smile. “Now come, let me have someone show you to your rooms - I’m sure you’re both eager to clean up after such a long journey.”

“We might be a bit rank, my deepest apologies Majesty,” Jaskier said. “I, for one, would greatly appreciate the chance to clean up.”

“It is understandable given your recent predicament,” Azucena said. “Come, a servant will show you to your rooms. Get clean and take the rest of the day, but please join me for dinner tonight.”

“We’d love to,” Jaskier said.

Geralt remained silent, still trying to process everything.

“Lovely,” Azucena said as she walked Jaskier and Geralt to the door where a servant waited for them. “And Geralt?”

“Hmm?” Geralt hummed and turned to her.

“Thank you,” Azucena said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek.

“Of course,” Geralt said, giving a curt nod and turning to the servant, who curtsied and led Jaskier and Geralt through the castle to their rooms.

“Are you doing okay?” Jasker asked softly as they walked.

“Not sure,” Geralt admitted. 

“Okay,” Jaskier said and didn’t press any further.

Geralt appreciated that, for as much as Jaskier sometimes spoke his opinions without abandon, he’d also learned when to not push.

“Here you are,” the servant said, stopping in between two doors. “Your Highness, you are on the right and your bard is on the left. Inside you’ll find your possessions, along with a bit of food in case you’re hungry.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “The Queen mentioned a bath?”

“Of course, each room has a bathing chamber,” the servant said.

“A what?” Geralt asked.

“Do they not have those on the Continent?” the servant asked. “Let me show you.” She opened the door to Geralt’s room and led him inside and across to another door, which she opened to show a room which contained a large inset tub and what appeared to be a fancy chamber pot.

“How do you get the hot water?” Geralt asked, eyeing everything curiously.

“The castle sits atop a hot spring,” the servant said. “And with some engineering and a little bit of magic, we were able to create a pulley system to provide the castle with hot water.”

“Does my room have this too?” Jaskier asked. “Or just Geralt’s?”

“All rooms have this,” the servant said.

“Thank you,” Geralt said, trying not to frown when the servant curtsied and hurried away.

“This is amazing,” Jaskier said. “Instant hot water!”

Geralt just grunted, although he was impressed.

“This is a lot to take in,” Jaskier said after a few minutes.

“Understatement,” Geralt said. 

“Well, I’m going to take advantage of the hot water and wash the past two months of sea travel off me,” Jaskier said. “And leave you to your thoughts.”

Geralt just nodded, feeling Jaskier give his shoulder a brief touch before Jaskier was gone, off to his own rooms.

***

Geralt took Azucena’s advice, taking a few days for himself to try to wrap his mind around what had occurred. After a few days he realized he should let Ciri and Yen know he and Jaskier had arrived safe and the change in circumstance. He’d found Maryam and had been directed to a mage who’d happily assisted Geralt with the megascope so he could speak to Ciri. The megascope connected quickly and Ciri appeared - Yen must have been nearby.

“I arrived safe. And it appears I was wrong and am in fact, royal,” Geralt said, wincing when Ciri shrieked. 

“When can I come visit? Can I come for the coronation? How is Jaskier?”

“I’m not sure about a visit - I’ll talk to Azucena and let you know,” Geralt said with a sigh. “Jaskier is fine, making friends as usual.”

Jaskier had been making friends - everyone in the castle seemed to adore him, but that was nothing new. There was something about Jaskier that drew people to him.

“Okay,” Ciri said. “This is going to be good for you, I just know it, Geralt.”

“Thank you. Listen, I have to go, but I promise to message you soon, okay?,” Geralt said. “And Ciri?”

“Yes?”

“Be safe,” Geralt said.

“Promise,” Ciri said. “Bye, Geralt.”

“Goodbye Ciri,” Geralt replied.

“Your Highness! … Princess Geralt!”

Geralt turned to see a servant behind him - he wasn’t used to being called ‘Your Highness’ and had asked to be called Geralt. Some of the servants had a thicker accent that made his name sound like ‘Jeral’ - Jaskier laughed every time he heard it.

“Yes,” Geralt said.

“Her Majesty was looking for you,” the servant said. “She is in her study - if you’ll follow me, please.”

Geralt nodded and followed the servant through the halls - Geralt was still learning the castle, and was tempted to request a map be made so that he didn’t get lost down one of the many halls or corridors.

When Geralt stepped into the Queen’s study, he found Azucena, a man he didn’t recognize and Jaskier.

“I know I promised you a week, but there is one thing I would like Yusuf to begin working on,” Azucena said.

“Your Majesty,” Geralt started.

“Azucena, please. And Yusuf if the royal tailor - he is here to measure you for your royal wardrobe,” Azucena said.

“Royal wardrobe,” Geralt repeated.

“Of course,” Azucena said. “Every princess of Zahara must have her trousseau, and you, Geralt are no different.”

“I’m not a princess,” Geralt said.

“Our original native tongue had no word for a prince or a king,” Azucena said. “When you are crowned, you will be Princesa Amira Geralt, princess of Zahara, just as I was once Princesa Amira Azucena before taking the throne.”

“Geralt is a princess,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment at the laughter he heard in Jaskier’s voice.

“Not yet,” Azucena said. “But in time, yes.”

“And to think, Geralt, you thought we were just going to have a little vacation,” Jaskier said, then turned to Azucena. “What is the significance of Amira?”

“Every princess of Zahara carries the name Amira,” Azucena said. “It is a call back to the first ruler of Zahara, so we remember where we came from.”

“If I may begin?” Yusef interjected. “If I have a whole trousseau to prepare, I must start immediately.”

“Of course, of course,” Azucena said. “Geralt, please step up on the pedestal and let Yusuf get his measurements. Jaskier, care to join me?”

“I’d be honored,” Jaskier said.

Geralt frowned as stepped up onto the pedestal in the center of the room, watching as Azucena and Jaskier sat nearby. He jumped a bit when he felt Yusuf poking him in the chest.

“Not the smallest I’ve seen,” Yusuf muttered. “You’re wide enough to make up for it.”

Geralt didn’t know if he should take it as a compliment or not.

“Don’t mind Yusuf,” Azucena said. “He’s always been blunt.”

“Clearly,” Geralt said, then jumped again when he felt Yusuf prodding his crotch.

“What’s your length here?” Yusuf asked. “Need to make sure the pants are tailored right.”

Geralt reluctantly provided the answer, but was surprised when Jaskier piped up with the same response in unison with him. He looked up and caught Jaskier’s gaze, noting the flush in Jaskier’s cheeks.

“Um - small rooms, clear water,” Jaskier said. “Your Majesty, I had some colour ideas - perhaps some dark orange? Or hunter green? I’ve never seen Geralt in green.”

“Geralt, do you not own colour?” Azucena asked.

“Black suits me just fine,” Geralt replied.

“No, no, that won’t do at all,” Azucena said. 

“I’ve been saying that for years,” Jaskier said. 

“I’d love to hear your ideas, Jaskier,” Azucena said. “Yusuf would as well, I’m sure. Royal Zaharians have a very specific wardrobe, but I’m sure Yusuf would appreciate your input.”

“Colors only,” Yusuf said. “I already know exactly what to make. I have a few things I can alter to fit and the rest will need to be created. But measurements are done.”

Geralt flinched when Yusuf gave his ass a sharp swat and gave the man a glare.

“Bad trousers,” Yusuf said. “Good ass.”

Geralt blushed when he heard Azucena giggle, then glanced over at Jaskier and was a bit surprised to find Jaskier glaring a bit at Yusuf. The look in Jaskier’s eyes was … possessive? It made Geralt’s stomach flutter a bit.

“Yusuf’s not wrong,” Jaskier said. “Bad trousers, good ass.”

“I’m never wrong when it comes to fashion,” Yusuf said. “You, Jaskier, come find me to discuss colours.”

“Of course,” Jaskier said.

“Thank you, Yusuf,” Azucena said.

“He’s fun,” Jaskier said once Yusuf had left.

“That’s one word,” Geralt muttered.

“Indeed,” Azucena said. “Geralt, I had another reason for wanting to see you, aside from getting your new wardrobe started.”

“Oh?” Geralt said. 

“Yes,” Azucena said. “I had some of the servants go through the archives and storage - when your mother left for the Continent, she did not take much with her, and her remaining items were set aside and then eventually stored. While we were here, I had the servants put those items in your room.”

“Oh,” Geralt said.

“I thought you would like to go through them in private,” Azucena said.

“That was, um, very thoughtful,” Geralt said. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Azucena replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting with some of my advisors.”

“Of course,” Geralt said, standing when she stood. “Thank you again.”

“It was no trouble,” Azucena said, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek before leaving the study.

“Did you want to go back to your room?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes and no,” Geralt admitted.

“I could come with you,” Jaskier offered. “If you’d like.”

Geralt turned and watched Jaskier carefully, then nodded.

“Please,” Geralt said. “Thank you.”

“I honestly admitted more of a denial from you,” Jaskier said.

“Not much to deny when I saw my own face staring back at me from great-great-great Jawhar,” Geralt said as he and Jaskier left the study and headed back to his room.

“True,” Jaskier replied. “Do you remember any more about your mother?”

“Brief flashes,” Geralt said with a shrug. “Nothing substantial. But it was so long ago, I’m surprised I remember her at all.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier said. “I have plenty of memories of my mother - they’re not all good, but at least I have them.”

“I didn’t know what I was missing,” Geralt said.

“Exactly,” Jaskier replied. “Didn’t. Past tense. This must be opening all sorts of wounds.”

Geralt didn’t want to admit out loud that Jaskier was right. Geralt was trying to wrap his brain around being a royal with a mother who’d abandoned him.

“It’s okay,” Jaskier said. “To be mad. To be sad. Both at the same time. Valid emotions the both of them, Geralt.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

They’d reached Geralt’s room and when they stepped inside, Geralt was confronted with two dark purple chests sitting on the floor at the end of Geralt’s bed. Geralt crossed the room and ran a hand over the wood of the top chest, fighting against warring emotions.

“Do you want to look through them now?” Jaskier asked. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Geralt said. “I feel like it’s important that I look through them.”

“It is,” Jaskier agreed. “But you don’t have to do it now.”

“If I don’t do it now, I may never do it,” Geralt said.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jaskier said. “I know you said you wanted me here, but I can leave if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Please stay,” Geralt said, moving a chair over so he could sit and look through the boxes.

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “Okay.”

Geralt ran a hand over the top box again - he heard Jaskier moving around but his focus was on the box in front of him. Geralt cautiously lifted the lid and began to cautiously pick through the contents of the first box. Children’s toys, trinkets, and children’s drawings filled the box and Geralt knew he was looking at his mother’s childhood. A piece of fabric caught Geralt’s eye and he lifted out a patched and worn bit of blanket that appeared to have been cut in half.

“I remember this,” Geralt whispered. “The other half of it, at least. I used to sleep with it - she’d tied a knot on one end and sewed a few buttons on it to make a face.”

“That’s sweet,” Jaskier murmured. “She must have taken part of it with her so she’d always have a bit of home and then gave it to you.”

“But it doesn’t make sense,” Geralt said. “Because then she abandoned me.”

“Maybe,” Jaskier said gently, “maybe something in the other box will provide a clue.”

Geralt swallowed back his anger and nodded, setting the first box aside to look through the second, which was filled with books, journals and letters. Geralt set the books and journals aside, looking through the letters to see if he recognized a name, a place, anything. Maybe if he could figure out his past his future would make more sense.

Geralt skimmed the letter, not recognizing anything until a name jumped out at him.

“Vissena,” Geralt said.

“Bless you?” Jaskier said.

Geralt rolled his eyes and showed Jaskier the letter he was holding.

“This name, Vissena,” Geralt said. “I recognize it.”

“Do you want to ask Azucena?” Jaskier asked. “She might know.”

“I don’t want to bother her,” Geralt said. “Perhaps I’ll ask Maryam to ask around for me. According to this letter, Vissena was working to get my mother to go to the Continent, telling her of all the adventures she could be having.”

“Interesting,” Jaskier said. “While stories always talk about the heroine alone in the world making her way and finding adventure and true love, real life is not like the stories.”

“No, it is not,” Geralt agreed.

“This is a start,” Jaskier said. “Is there anything else in the letters?”

“I don’t know,” Geralt said as he flipped through the letters, looking for something that would give him insight into his past. “I don’t think so.”

“At least you have a starting point,” Jaskier said. “Some of your mother’s things - maybe looking through them will help jump start some more memories?”

“Maybe,” Geralt replied. “There’s just so much I don’t know.”

“Only time will provide that,” Jaskier said. “And, this sounds trite but I swear it isn’t - you’re home now. Zahara is your home, Geralt. I know that it doesn’t feel like it, and this all feels foreign but this is your home.”

“Right now it just feels … strange,” Geralt said.

“Well, I suspect that feeling will continue,” Jaskier said. “Especially considering what I think is going to come.”

“And what do you think is coming next?” Geralt asked.

“Something that I am almost certain you are going to abhor.”

***

Geralt knew the exact moment that his week of reprieve had ended. He woke up that morning to find Azucena and a bevy of women surrounding his bed.

“Morning?” Geralt mumbled.

“Good morning,” Azucena said. “We have quite a bit planned for today, so we thought we’d come and get you up so we could get going.”

“Things planned?” Geralt said, still trying to wake up. He sat up and eyed Azucena and the women warily, nothing how some of the women watched him with avid curiosity.

“Many things,” Azucena said, motioning one of the servants with a snap of her fingers. “Here, you may put on this robe.”

Geralt eyed the dark green silk robe of the women handed him and frowned.

“Where are my clothes?” Geralt asked.

“Gone,” Azucena said. “Unfortunately one of the servants mistook your clothing for cleaning rags and disposed of them.”

“Disposed of - what about my boots? And my -”

“Your boots and your pendant are quite safe,” Azucena said. “Please, Geralt, we have much to do today.”

“What things are we doing today?” Geralt asked as he slipped the robe and climbed out of bed.

“Recall when I said that, after your short reprieve, that we must begin in earnest to prepare for you to take the throne?” Azucena said. “That begins now. In a few days’ time, you will begin to learn about how our island runs, about the duties you will be expected to perform. But for now … we work on the outside.”

It took Geralt a moment to realize what Azucena was referring to.

“Fuck.”

“Jaskier told me that you would balk at this,” Azucena said with a smile. “But it is quite necessary.”

“I don’t suppose I could say no,” Geralt said.

“No, you cannot,” Azucena said. “I promise that we will make this as painless as possible. You might even enjoy it.”

“Maybe,” Geralt said.

“I find pampering to be quite relaxing,” Azucena said. “And these women are very good at pampering.”

“I suppose I’m about to find out,” Geralt said.

“Just so,” Azucena said. “Please follow us.”

Geralt tightened the tie of the robe around his waist and followed Azucena and the women through the castle to a hallway he’d never explored before. 

“I thought they’d have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

One of the doors opened and Geralt saw Jaskier in the doorway,.

“I thought about it,” Geralt said.

“We could take you,” Azucena replied with a wink.

“I have no doubt you could,” Geralt said with a solemn nod. “Jaskier, what are you doing here?”

“Please, like I’d be anywhere else,” Jaskier said. “Also, since Azucena was asking my opinion about things, so I figured I was invited.”

“You are,” Azucena said. “Invited, that is,”

“See?” Jaskier said.

“Geralt, there is much to be done today,” Azucena said. “We really must get started.”

“As you say,” Geralt said with a sigh, following Azucena, Jaskier and the women into the room where Jaskier had been. When Geralt stepped into the room, he found himself in a grand room with a deep inset pool already filled with steaming water, a long sandstone table, and another table with what appeared to be a sink at one end. The room was also scattered with chaise lounges and pillows.

“I think the first thing we need to start with is a bath,” Azucena said.

“I bathed last evening before bed,” Geralt said.

“And I know you bathed as regularly as possible before you arrived here on Zahara,” Azucena said. “But your skin is more than likely caked in years of dirt and grime. Now, I’m not saying you’re not allowed to get dirty - I know you expressed interest in training with our soldiers and helping to break our horses.”

“I did, yes,” Geralt said.

“And I won’t stop that,” Azucena said. “But really, Geralt, your skin is probably caked in grime and I’m sure it’s rough and I haven’t even seen your nails …”

“Skin is very rough and his nails are so bad,” Jaskier said.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said.

“What? It’s true,” Jaskier said. “I’m not sure I’ve ever actually seen you completely clean. And really, when was the last time someone took care of you?”

Geralt thought about it for a moment and was suddenly confronted with a memory of him and his mother in a small room, his mother singing softly as she brushed his hair. He could almost smell the lavender on her skin and gasped softly.

“Are you okay?” Azucena asked gently.

“Just, erm, a memory,” Geralt said. “Of my mother.”

“I know that Maryam has been looking through the archives for references to Vissena,” Azucena said. “Nothing yet, but hopefully soon.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“But for now,” Azucena said. “I’m going to leave you to these lovely ladies. I think I want to be surprised.”

“Oh, I’m totally staying,” Jaskier said. “This I want to witness.”

“Of course you do,” Geralt muttered, then turned and gave Azucena a small smile. “Thank you for assisting me in finding information about my mother. And, erm, I’ll try to enjoy the, um, pampering.”

Azucena just laughed and nodded, giving a wave before leaving Geralt alone with the women and Jaskier.

“I’m Aisha,” one of the women said with a kind smile. “Head of the Queen’s, well, I guess you could call us the beautification department.”

“Fuck.”

“Come on, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “I’m sure it’s going to be very relaxing.”

“It will, I promise,” Aisha said. “Geralt, please disrobe and enter the tub. I think it best for you to soak in the hot water for a while first, to loosen the dirt and grime. We’ll then proceed with the cleansing.”

“I can bathe myself,” Geralt muttered as he removed the robe and his undergarments and stepped into the tub. He only barely remembered Jaskier was there, but given what happened when Geralt had gotten measured by Yusuf, Geralt figured it wasn’t anything Jaskier hadn’t seen before. 

“I’m sure you can,” Aisha said. “But this is not just a regular bath - we’re trying to remove years of dirt and grime and return your skin to something more befitting a Princess.”

Geralt just grunted as he sank into the water, enjoying the heat from the water that eased the tension and aches from his muscles. 

“I could break this very awkward silence and staring with some music?” Jaskier offered. “I just so happen to have my lute with me.”

“That would be lovely,” Aisha said.

Geralt just hummed and nodded, resting his head on the lip of the tub and closing his eyes. After a few moments, the room filled with the soft strumming of Jaskier’s lute.

Geralt lost track of time, letting the water buoy him a bit and ease the ache in his muscles.

“All right, the water is probably cool now,” Aisha said. “We’re going to drain the tub for now and refill it for another soak after we’ve finished the cleansing.”

“Calling it a cleansing sounds a bit, erm, ritualistic,” Geralt said as he stepped out of the tub.

“Apologies,” Aisha said as women hurried to drain the tub. “Please come lay on the table.”

Geralt padded across the sandstone floor and approached the table, eyeing it warily.

“I promise it won’t bite,” Aisha said, amusement evident in her voice. “Just lay down, on your stomach if that’s more comfortable, and we’ll begin shortly.”

Geralt sighed softly, laid down on his stomach, then jumped when someone smacked him soundly on the ass.

“Yusuf was right,” Aisha said. “You do have a good ass.”

“Gods above,” Jaskier’s voice sounded from across the room.

“Seven hells,” Geralt mumbled.

“I do apologize, I just couldn’t help myself,” Aisha said. “I’ll step back and let the women work. I am going to warn you that these first couple of cleans - scrubbings, might not be very pleasant. We have to work hard to rid your skin of the grime and we cannot really, erm, afford to be gentle.”

“I understand,” Geralt said. “Erm … proceed.”

It felt like eight hands descended on Geralt all at once and began scrubbing at his skin, working from the bottoms of his feet all the way up to his shoulders and back down. Hot water was poured carefully over him multiple times before they helped him onto his back and repeated the process.

It was incredibly uncomfortable and at times quite invasive and embarrassing. After two complete scrubbings (front and back), the hands became gentler and Geralt sighed softly.

“Highness, we are done with the scrubbings,” Aisha said. “You can soak for a bit longer while we prepare for the next step.”

Geralt climbed off the table and went to the tub, climbing in and sinking down gratefully; his skin felt a bit on fire from the scrubbings and while the hot water was a bit jarring, after a few minutes the sting eased and Geralt could relax. He closed his eyes and hummed as the sound of Jaskier’s lute continued to sound through the space.

“We’re ready for you again, Highness.”

Aisha’s voice jolted Geralt from his almost sleep and he sighed and opened his eyes, glancing over in Aisha’s direction.

“FIne,” Geralt said as he climbed out of the tub and moved over to where Aisha stood in front of the table with the sink. 

“Please lay down on your stomach,” Aisha said. “We’re going to moisturize and then move onto your hair.”

“Hair?”

Jaskier’s lute stopped and his voice echoed throughout the room.

“Yes,” Aisha said. “Wash, condition, trim, and style.”

“Fantastic!” Jaskier said.

Geralt just shook his head and moved to lay down on the table on his stomach. He almost expected harsh hands again, but instead were gentle hands, rubbing and massaging scented cream into his skin. Once done with his back, Geralt rolled onto his front and relaxed as the women continued to work. Geralt felt someone drape a light blanket over him and opened his eyes to see Jaskier standing next to the table.

“Erm, thank you,” Geralt said softly.

“They were done,” Jaskier said. “And I think some of them were ogling, so I thought you’d appreciate some cover.”

“Thank you,” Geraly said again.

“You’re welcome,” Jaskier said. “Doing okay?”

“As okay as can be expected,” Geralt said.

“You’re doing good,” Jaskier said. “Hopefully the rest won’t be as, erm, invasive.”

“Hopefully,” Geralt said.

“Highness, if you could scoot up a bit,” Aisha said. “I’m going to wash your hair.”

Geralt sighed and scooted up a bit, until he felt his head drop back a bit.

“Perfect,” Aisha said. 

“Why is the soap purple?” Jaskier asked.

“Purple?” Geralt started to sit up.

“Relax, relax,” Aisha said. “Your hair is almost the exact shade of Queen Azucena’s. Twice each week when she washes her hair, she uses a special cleanser that is tinted purple - it helps brighten her color. She suggested we use the same for you.”

“If I come out of this with purple hair,” Geralt threatened. 

“It won’t be,” Aisha said. “Please lay back down.”

Geralt sighed again and laid back down. Moments later he heard the water, then felt Aisha pouring hot water over his hair. After a few more moments, Geralt felt Aisha start to wash his hair . Strong yet gentle fingers carefully worked the cleanser through his hair and massaged his scalp. Geralt gave a low groan

“That sound should be illegal.”

Jaskier’s voice echoed through the chamber and Geralt couldn’t help but feel his cheeks warm with slight embarrassment that Jaskier had heard him make that sound … and had liked it.

“See? Pampering can be nice,” Aisha said. “I think we’ll wash your hair twice, just to ensure it’s clean and then we’ll condition.”

“Condition?” Geralt murmured.

“Moisturize,” Aisha said. “Your hair is quite dry. We have created a kind of masque for one’s hair from fruits and vegetables found on our island. It works incredibly well on dry hair like yours.”

“Lovely,” Geralt mumbled.

“It’s painless, I promise,” Aisha said with a chuckle. “Now, go back to relaxing.”

Geralt was about to comment, but then Aisha’s fingers were back in his hair and all he could do was groan again as Aisha went back to massaging his scalp.

“Jaskier what are you doing over there?” Aisha asked after a few minutes.

“Taking notes - erm, writing a new song,” Jaskier said.

Geralt hummed as Aisha rinsed his hair again and then began to coat his hair in what he assumed was the masque she’d been talking about before. Jaskier began to pluck at his lute again and that, combined with the gentle heat from the blanket lulled Geralt into a light sleep.

Geralt woke to hot water and hands gently rinsing the masque from his hair.

“Ah, you’re awake just in time,” Aisha said. “We’re ready to move onto the next step. If you want to sit up, we’ll wrap your hair and then you can slip your robe on and you can go sit down.”

Geralt yawned a bit and nodded as he sat up. He helped Aisha wrap his hair in a short towel and then slipped the robe on before sliding off the table and giving a languid stretch.

“Unfair,” Jaskier said to Aisha, almost inaudibly. “Just unfair.”

“Agreed,” Aisha replied with a grin, just as quietly. 

Geralt appreciated that they were attempting to speak quietly so he wouldn’t hear; however, to his Witcher hearing, it was like they were yelling. 

“Geralt, please come sit,” Aisha said, a bit louder.

Geralt padded across the room and perched on one of the chaise lounges scattered around the room, humming as Aisha removed the towel and began combing through his hair.

“I can already see a difference,” Aisha said. “I will make sure what we used today is in your bathing chambers so you can continue to use them.”

“You’re not going to cut it all off, are you?” Geralt asked.

“While I’m almost positive that you would have curls just like Consort Jawhar,” Aisha said. “I am not going to cut it all off.”

“Okay,” Geralt said with a nod. 

“We’re just going to trim and add a few long layers,” Aisha said. “Because it doesn’t look like you’ve had a haircut in a while.”

“I can’t remember the last time,” Geralt admitted.

“As I expected,” Aisha said.

“I’ve never seen him get a haircut,” Jaskier said.

Geralt just shrugged.

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it,” Aisha said.

Geralt hummed when Aisha went back to combing his hair, trying not tense up when he heard the sound of the scissors. He could see bits of hair floating to the ground, but nothing too long, which helped to soothe Geralt’s unease.

“Just lovely,” Aisha said. “Your hair really is almost exactly like the Queens.”

“Um, thank you,” Geralt said.

“It looks really good, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “Cleaner, healthier and, um, quite wavy!”

“Are we almost done?” Geralt asked.

“I thought you were enjoying the pampering?” Aisha teased.

“To an extent,” Geralt daid. 

“We do still have a few things to do before you can get dressed and go show the Queen,” Aisha said. “Just a few.”

“Okay,” Geraly said softly.

“A couple of the girls are going to take care of your nails,” Aisha said. “But first, here is some of the scented cream.”

Geralt took the little tub of cream Aisha handed him and stared down at it.

“I figured you might be uncomfortable with any of us touching your face,” Aisha continued. “So, rather than any of us making you more uncomfortable than you probably currently are, I gave you that so you can moisturize your face.”

“Now?” Geralt asked.

“Yes, now,” Aisha said, chuckling softly. “Just put a bit on your hands, rub them together a bit and then gently apply it to your face and rub it in. Your bard was adamant that everything have only the barest of scents so as not to assuage your sensitive sense of smell. If it is too strong, please let us know.”

Geralt felt a bit self conscious as he felt everyone’s eyes on him, noting that Jaskier was quiet and seemed a bit embarrassed at Aisha’s comment. He followed Aisha’s instructions, rubbing the cream into his face and sighing softly as the light scent of lavender filled his nose .

“Not too strong?” Aisha asked.

“No, not too strong,” Geralt said, then glanced over at Jaskier again. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Jaskier said. “Just looking out for you.”

“Perfect,” Aisha said before Geralt could comment further. “Now, let the girls take care of your nails.”

Geralt didn’t even have to move; a couple of girls hurried over and sat on either side of Geralt, each taking a hand and going to work. It felt nice - they carefully cleaned under his nails, massaged his hands gently and then worked with what looked like coarse stones and soft sponges on his nails.

“You’re looking positively languid.”

Geralt glanced over to where Jaskier was watching him.

“I think I’m getting used to it,” Geralt said. “This pampering thing.”

“You look it,” Jaskier said with a smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed.”

“I honestly don’t think I have been this relaxed,” Geralt admitted.

“Well, relaxation looks good on you,” Jaskier murmured.

Geralt glanced over at Jaskier and found Jaskier watching him with a softness to his face that was both familiar and new.

“Geralt, the girls are done and we have one more thing to take care of before you can get dressed,” Aisha said.

Geralt glanced down at his hands and blinked, then squinted at his nails. At first glance they looked the same but then in the sunlight they appeared … iridescent? 

“Eventually we’ll move to bolder colors, but we wanted to ease you into things,” Aisha said with a grin.

“They sparkle,” Geralt muttered.

“Just a little,” Aisha said. “Barely noticeable.”

Geralt sighed and nodded - for every new thing he enjoyed came something else that was not as enjoyable.

“So, what’s next?” Geralt asked.

“Your ears,” Aisha said.

“Something is wrong with them?” Geralt asked, frowning.

“They’re not pierced,” Aisha said.

“No,” Geralt replied slowly. “Why would they be? Things hanging from my ears would just be a hindrance in a fight.”

“Well, you won’t encounter many battles or fighting here. And you can’t very well wear the royal jewels when your ears aren’t pierced,” Aisha said, carrying over a tray with a needle, a couple of small earrings and a lit candle.

“Fuck.”

“Oh relax, it’s nothing - I’ve seen you stabbed by worse than that.”

Geralt looked sharply over at Jasker.

“How would you know?” Geralt saked.

“During my studies at Oxenfurt, I let a lovely Philosophy student convince me to pierce my ear,” Jaskier said, playing with his left earlobe as he spoke. “Lovely man, gave me a sapphire stud that I wore for years, until I went on the road. Pawned it immediately - I would have been robbed two steps from the academy otherwise. I never got a new earring and after a while it closed up.”

Geralt blinked - he only heard about half of what Jaskier had said before his brain produced an image of Jaskier with a sapphire stud in his left earlobe and Geralt suddenly found himself overcome with the desire to tug on Jaskier’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Geralt?” Aisha asked. “Are you ready?”

Geralt gave himself a mental shake and tore his gaze away from Jaskier, realizing he’d been staring.

“No, but proceed,” Geralt said, knowing it was probably futile to refuse.

“I’ll work quickly,” Aisha said.

Geralt just nodded and closed his eyes - he supposed he could have stood and left the room, told everyone to fuck off and that he was done. But in the past week that he’d been on Zahara, Geralt had slowly started to get used to the idea that his life had changed. Still technically a Witcher, but not really. He was a royal - and he knew, based on the royals he knew from the Continent and seeing his cousin Azucena, that he really did not look like one.

If he was going to take this seriously, then he needed to embrace and accept the changes happening, even if they made him incredibly uncomfortable.

While Geralt had been thinking about his life, Aisha had been preparing things and suddenly there was one pop, then two pops and Geralt felt the distinct, very odd, feeling of an earring in each ear.

“We’ll leave these in for a couple of months,” Aisha said. “Let the holes take, so to speak, before we move on to any other jewels.”

“Make sure you keep them clean,” Jaskier said.

“Yes, these will need to be cleaned twice daily,” Aisha said. “To make sure infection does not set in.”

Geralt just sighed and nodded.

“But now, finally, you can get dressed and go see Her Majesty,” Aisha said. “And Yusuf brought an outfit down that he felt would be perfect for your debut. The rest of your trousseau has been taken to your room and put away.”

Geralt stood and stretched and noticed one of the chaise lounges was covered in pieces of hunter green fabric with brown boots sitting on the floor. He approached the chaise cautiously and began to pick through the items, some of which were easily identifiable, but others … 

“What is all this?” Geralt asked.

“The standard wardrobe of a Zaharian princess, modified a bit for you,” Aisha said. “Do you need assistance?”

“I don’t know yet,” Geralt admitted.

“Take your time,” Aisha said, motioning for the other women to leave.

Geralt nodded and set aside the items he recognized. Shrugging out of the robe, Geralt slipped on the undergarments first, then the stockings and then the trousers; he found the trousers tight, but breathable and very comfortable. 

“Jaskier was correct, hunter green is quite becoming on you,” Aisha said.

Geralt spared a glance over to Jaskier and found Jaskier staring at him.

“Y-yes, hunter green is a good color,” Jaskier said.

“Do you need help with the rest of the garments?” Aisha asked.

Geralt looked down at the pieces of fabric still on the chaise and nodded.

“Of course,” Aisha said. “Soon enough you’ll become familiar with and quite adept at getting dressed. But a servant will come daily to help you dress until them. So, let me help you into the rest of your clothes.”

Geralt nodded again and watched Aisha pick up the smaller of the items, taking in the gold embroidery on the smallish triangles of fabric. After a few moments eyeing the fabric, Geralt suddenly realized what it was for.

“Oh,” Geralt said.

“Yes,” Aisha said with a smile. “I see you’ve figured it out. Why don’t you slip it over your head, I’ll get it tied, we’ll add the last piece and then you’ll be ready!”

Geralt nodded and slipped the top over his head, adjusting the triangles of fabric over his chest and frowning a bit when Aisha stepped behind him and tied the strings tight at the center of his back.

“This top is perfect and I love that Yusuf incorporated the arrows into the design,” Aisha exclaimed.

Geralt took a closer look at the top and noticed that there were indeed small arrows embroidered in gold all over the fabric.

“I’m sure you must feel quite exposed,” Aisha said.

“Understatement,” Geralt muttered.

“Which is why we have this lovely cover,” Aisha said, reaching for the last article of clothing. “But, perhaps you should put your boots on first.”

Geralt nodded and sat back down on the chaise, reaching for the boots and easily tugging them on. The dark brown leather was soft and supple and molded to Geralt’s calves and he found they fit perfectly, almost as if they’d already been worn in.

Geralt stood and turned to face Aisha, who was holding the last piece of clothing up for him to slip into. He eyed it warily - it was hunter green like the rest of his clothes, but sheer and again covered in gold embroidery like his top. Geralt sighed and turned around, letting Aisha help him into the cover. It barely sat on his shoulders, leaving them and a large portion of his chest exposed, then closed with a simple gold button just under his sternum, leaving the fabric to flow gently to the floor. Wide sleeves barely reached his elbows and Geralt somehow felt totally covered and completely exposed at the same time.

Geralt resisted the urge to wipe his suddenly sweaty hands on his clothing and turned to face Aisha and Jaskier.

“Geralt, you look lovely!” Aisha said. “Doesn’t he, Jaskier?”

Geralt felt his cheeks flush as he turned to look at Jaskier and found Jaskier staring at him and the look Jaskier gave him … it turned his stomach to knots and made him suddenly feel shy.

“Beautiful,” Jaskier whispered. “Utterly beautiful.”

Geralt swallowed, unsure of the feelings he was experiencing.

“Did you want to see yourself, Geralt?” Aisha asked.

It was on the tip of Geralt’s tongue to say no. Because if he saw himself then it would be real. It would be another reminder that his life had changed in ways he’d never imagined. And if he saw himself in the mirror then maybe it would reinforce the little voice in his head telling him that Jaskier was lying and that Geralt in fact looked silly.

“You really should see yourself,” Jaskier said softly.

Geralt swallowed and nodded, letting Aisha lead him across the room to where a large mirror hung from the ceiling. It took Geralt a moment to realize that the person in the reflection was him. As he got closer, Geralt could see that he looked different - and it wasn’t just the clothes, although they certainly made a big impact. But Geralt actually looked younger after the stringent cleansings, even though his hair somehow appeared whiter. And whatever Aisha had done had caused Geralt’s hair to fall in messy waves around his face, Geralt’s newly pierced ears peeking out from behind the waves.

“You look so lovely, Geralt,” Aisha said. “You look like a princess.”

“Like I said,” Jaskier said, “utterly beautiful, Geralt.”

“Come, I know the Queen wanted to see you when we were done,” Aisha said.

“Are you okay?” Jaskier asked as they all made their way through the castle to where Azucena was.

“A bit overwhelmed,” Geralt admitted.

“Understandable,” Jaskier said. “You went through a lot today - do your ears hurt?”

Geralt heard the teasing in Jaskier’s tone and gave him a mock glare.

“They feel fine,” Geralt muttered. 

“You seem more relaxed, even with everything that was thrown at you today,” Jaskier said. “And you really do suit these clothes.”

“Thank you,” Geralt replied. “It all feels a little weird, but I suppose I’ll get used to it, seeing as they destroyed my other clothes.”

“They did?” Jaskier asked.

“They did,” Geralt said. “Except for my boots and my pendant.”

“Gods above, I didn’t think they’d actually go that far,” Jaskier said, chuckling softly.

Geralt just shrugged, then found himself getting nervous as they reached Azucena’s study.

“She’s waiting inside for you,” Aisha said, knocking on the door before leaving Geralt and Jaskier alone.

“After you,” Jaskier said with a wink.

Geralt sighed and cautiously pushed the door open, finding Azucena sitting behind her desk in the study, a pair of spectacles perched on her nose as she studied some scrolls.

“Azucena,” Geralt said softly from the doorway.

“Ah, Ger - Geralt!” Azucena said as she looked up and saw Geralt. “You look absolutely stunning! Just perfect!”

“Erm, thank you,” Geralt said.

“I know that this is far outside your comfort zone,” Azucena said. “But you truly look like a Zaharian princess. And the hunter green is a beautiful color on you.”

“So everyone says,” Geralt murmured.

“You have a full trousseau in your room,” Azucena said. “Tops, covers, pants, boots, all befitting your station.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said again.

“We’ll begin formal lessons tomorrow,” Azucena said. “History, politics, dancing, dining ... “

“I could help,” Jaskier offered. “I took many similar lessons when I was young.”

“But are you not a bard?” Azucena asked.

“Now, yes,” Jaskier said. “But I am also Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove.” Jaskier gave a very formal, very courtly bow, pausing to give Geralt a wink.

Geralt frowned - did he know that? Geralt didn’t remember knowing that Jaskier was a Viscount.

“Perfect!” Azucena said. “I would appreciate your assistance, greatly. Obviously not in the subject of Zaharian history but definitely in the other areas. There are some dances that are specific to our island as well, but yes, I would appreciate the help. The more people who can help, the sooner we can prepare Geralt to be crowned Princesa Amira.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Jaskier said, giving Azucena a short bow.

“I was also able to obtain a bit more information about your mother, Geralt, and the Vissena woman you mentioned,” Azucena said. “Maryam just came by with a font of information.”

“Oh?” Geralt asked.

“Yes, please come sit,” Azucena said.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jaskier asked gently.

“Please stay,” Geralt said as he moved to sit down, motioning for Jaskier to sit next to him before turning his attention to Azucena. “What have you learned?”

“Maryam looked through the archives and found that there was a sorceress on the island named Vissena,” Azucena said. “She left for the Continent when your mother was only fourteen. From what we can find, Vissena was obsessed with magic - it appears she was quite the outcast in magic circles here. She craved endless power rather than the innate urge to help that magic users on Zahara prize over all else.”

“So she left the island and then somehow got back in contact with my mother,” Geralt said.

“Reviewing the archives it was discovered that your mother actually carried a large amount of dormant magic within her,” Azucena said. “Maryam, during her travels in the Continent to find you, made some connections that allowed her to get more information that we would normally be able to get.”

Geralt felt his hands start to sweat and a knot form in his stomach.

“From what we could gather,” Azucena continued, “Vissena was aware of Safya’s magic and intended to lure her to the Continent with the intention of stealing her magic.”

“Stealing her -” Geralt knew of only one way to steal magic from another.

“From what we could gather from Maryam’s contacts, when Vissena finally came in contact with Safya on the Continent, she was quite surprised to find that Safya had a small son with her,” Azucena said softly.

Geralt swallowed - the more Azucena spoke, the more memories returned. He could remember time with his mother, sharing a small house with her while Safya worked as a seamstress. They were good memories, happy memories.

“I remember her,” Geralt said after a few moments. “At least, flashes of her. She showed up and befriended my mother - she constantly brought her gifts, extra food, sometimes toys for me. But I never liked her.”

“You were wise to not like her,” Azucena said. “Before I continue, I wanted you to know that Vissena was executed for a long list of crimes.”

Geralt swallowed again and almost jumped when he felt Jaskier take one his hands. Geralt glanced over to find Jaskier watching him carefully.

“I’m okay,” Geralt murmured, then turned to look at Azucena. “I remember the day I was sent off to go through the Witcher trials. My mother didn’t leave me for the Witcher trials - Vissena did.”

“She didn’t expect you to survive,” Azucena murmured. “Her intention was to get rid of you.”

“Because she’d already drained my mother of her magic,” Geralt whispered, feeling his stomach drop.

“I’m so sorry,” Azucena whispered.

“I knew -” Geralt swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I knew that she wouldn’t be around now. Not after so many years. But I wanted … I wanted her story to be happier.”

“I know, Geralt,” Azucena murmured. “And I know this is a lot to take in on top of an already overwhelming day. Which is why I’ve arranged for food to be delivered to your room. Take the rest of the day and evening, Geralt, and we’ll start fresh tomorrow.”

Geralt swallowed and nodded as he stood, shocked to find Jaskier still gripping his hand tight.

“Th-thank you,” Geralt said. 

“Of course,” Azucena replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Geralt nodded again and let Jaskier tug him from Azucena’s study back up to his room. He knew, logically, that his mother would no longer be alive - Geralt had been alive himself for almost one hundred years, there was no way his mother would have still been alive. But to know that his mother had been murdered for the magic she carried within her ... Geralt couldn’t help but find similarities between his own life and Ciri’s - his mother had been hunted for her magic and now another person close to him was also sought for her magic. It was tragic and broke Geralt’s heart. 

Geralt barely registered when they’d reached his room.

“Geralt? Do you want to eat or lay down?”

Geralt blinked at Jaskier standing next to him.

“Hmmm?” Geralt hummed.

“Okay, you need to lay down,” Jaskier said. “Because I have a feeling something is going to hit and it’s going to hit hard and you’ll want to be lying down when it does.”

“Hmmm?” Geralt hummed again.

“Gods above,” Jaskier said. “Okay Geralt, come sit on the end of the bed. I’m going to see if they brought you something to sleep in and then you’re going to get out of all of this and lay down.”

Geralt just nodded and let Jaskier maneuver him so he sat on the bed. The room seemed a bit soft and fuzzy as Geralt watched Jaskier move around his room, finally coming back with something dark purple and silky in his hands.

“This will have to do,” Jaskier said. “Okay Geralt, let’s get you changed, okay?”

“Fine,” Geralt said, fumbling a bit as he tugged off his boots and shrugged out of the sheer green cover, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Things went fuzzy again, but suddenly there something soft and silky against his skin and Geralt sighed softly.

“All right, Geralt,” Jaskier said gently. “Come lay down.”

Geralt let Jaskier help him lay down on the bed, humming when Jaskier covered him in a light blanket. 

“My mother,” Geralt whispered.

“Your mother,” Jaskier replied.

“She didn’t want …”

“She didn’t want to leave you, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered.

“She was taken from me,” Geralt said softly. To suddenly find his mother and then to lose her just as quickly … The first broken sob ripped through him and before Geralt knew it, he was crying. Crying in sorrow for the loss of his mother, crying in anger for what Vissena had done to his mother, crying in anger for what Vissena had done to him - ripping his life away and setting him on a path that she’d assumed would destroy him.

Strong arms wrapped around him and Geralt practically burrowed into the comfort they provided. A gentle hand stroked his hair and a deep voice hummed softly, soothing Geralt and lulling him into a fitful sleep.

When Geralt woke, he was hungry and thirsty and still felt exhausted. He started to try to get up, then groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

“Are you okay?”

Geralt looked over and found Jaskier half sitting up on the bed next to him.

“I’m so -” Geralt started.

“No apologies necessary, Geralt,” Jaskier said gently. “I could see it coming. And I don’t think any less of you for it, either. I would have done the same thing.”

Geralt just swallowed and nodded.

“Are you okay?” Jaksier asked again.

“Thirsty,” Geralt said. “Hungry. Tired.”

“Sounds about right after the emotional release you just experienced,” Jaskier said. “Stay there, I’ll bring the food and water over here.”

Geralt just nodded again, too exhausted to argue.

“It looks like they provided a pretty good spread,” Jaskier said.

Geralt hummed as he slowly pushed the fog of sleep aside and started to sit up on the bed. Once he was sitting up, Geralt looked down and frowned.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said slowly as he looked up at Jaskier grabbing the food. “What am I wearing?”

“Oh, erm, I grabbed the first thing that looked like sleepwear,” Jaskier said. “You were moments away from a breakdown and I wanted you to be comfortable.”

Geralt looked down again and sighed - what Jaskier had grabbed was a sleeveless, dark purple, silk caftan that had a deep v in the front almost down to Geralt’s navel.

“I appreciate the thought,” Geralt said after a few moments.

“I know how hard that was for you to say.” Jaskier gave Geralt a grin as he climbed back onto the bed with the tray of food and water. “So as a reward, you may have first pick of the food.”

“How kind of you,” Geralt said, returning Jaskier’s smile as he reached for a bit of fruit.

“So glad you finally noticed. Also, drink some water,” Jaskier said, pushing a cup towards Geralt. “I know how dehydrated you can get after a cry like that.”

Geralt gave Jaskier a small glare, but accepted the cup of water, sipping it slowly.

“Thank you,” Geralt said after a few moments. “For staying.”

“Of course,” Jaskier said softly. “It was an eventful day - I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said again as he picked at the food and drank water, smiling a bit when Jaskier kept refilling his cup. “You’re coddling.”

“Maybe a bit,” Jaskier said. “I might not have coddled if you’d only just had to endure the makeover. But then you got the news about your mother - and you - and so … coddling.”

“I appreciate it,” Geralt murmured. “I feel like I will still have some ups and downs during all this.”

“But I think this is probably the worst of the downs,” Jaskier said. “I mean, the news about you and your mother alone would have been enough. But you also had to suffer someone jabbing your earlobes with something very sharp.”

Geralt glanced over and found Jaskier eating an apple, smirking at him. The fact that, even after everything Geralt went through, Jaskier still felt comfortable enough to tease him … that lifted Geralt’s spirits.

“I’m fine,” Geralt said. “Well, as fine as can be expected given … every that happened.”

“Understandable,” Jaskier said. “Here, eat up a bit more. And have some more water.”

Geralt gave Jaskier a smile and accepted the food and water.

“You should send Ciri another message,” Jaskier said after a few minutes. “Not right now, clearly, but at some point.”

Geralt sighed and ate a bit more.

“She’ll be happy,” Jaskier said. 

“I know,” Geralt said. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to tell her everything. And she is already dealing with so much; I don’t want to scare her with my past, with the thought that someone might actually succeed in hurting her like they did my mother.”

“You don’t have to tell her about your mother or Vissena or anything like that,” Jaskier said. “I just meant you should tell her about being a princess.”

Geralt sighed again.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to do that,” Geralt admitted.

“Well, it might be best to message Ciri before she messages you,” Jaskier said. “Or before she convinces Yen to portal her here. Again, you don’t have to do this now, but it’s something to think about.”

“Yeah,” Geralt murmured. “I … I will message her. In a couple of days.”

“Take your time,” Jaskier said. “I didn’t meant to spring it on you right now, but -”

“It’s fine, Jaskier,” Geralt said. “I do need to message her. But not tonight.”

“No, not tonight,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt sighed and went back to eating, enjoying the companionable silence with Jaskier. Yen’s words came back to him - about getting his head out of his arse and telling Jaskier how he felt. But if Geralt were honest with himself, he wasn’t exactly sure what his feelings for Jaskier were. Jaskier had started off as, well, an annoyance really. A bard following Geralt around so he could write songs about Geralt’s adventures and earn some coin and fame. But somewhere along the way, something changed. Jaskier had gone from being an annoyance to an acquaintance to a friend to … what? 

What was between Geralt and Jaskier had become something so deep, so profound that Geralt didn’t have a word for it. And it actually terrified him. Because there was that voice that kept telling him that Jaskier was only there for the adventure, that Geralt didn’t mean the same to Jaskier the way Jaskier meant to Geralt.

And Geralt was scared that if he admitted it, if he told Jaskier how he felt, that Jaskier would laugh in his face and leave him to face everything alone.

“Are you done?”

Jaskier’s voice penetrated Geralt’s thoughts and he turned to find Jaskier watching him carefully.

“Yes,” Geralt said. 

“Perfect,” Jaskier replied. “I’ll clear this away and you can lay back down.”

“I’m not -” Geralt was about to say that he wasn’t tired, but that was a lie. Geralt was, in fact, still utterly exhausted from the days’ events.

“Uh-huh,” Jaskier said as he climbed off the bed and moved the tray so Geralt could lay down. “Lay down, Geralt.”

Geralt considered resisting, but his body had other ideas. He scooted back down onto the bed and rested his head on one of the pillows, humming when Jaskier covered him with a light blanket.

“Stay?” Geralt whispered when he felt Jaskier moving. “Just until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, Geralt.”

Geralt felt the bed dip again and hummed happily when he felt Jaskier gently stroking his hair. 

A few moments later, Geralt was fast asleep.

***

“Duke and Duchess, Marquess and Marchioness, Earl and Countess, Baron and -”

“Try again, Geralt.”

Geralt sighed and rubbed his face as he tried to remember the correct order of the royal hierarchy. He and Azucena had come to an agreement about his schedule; Geralt felt if he was important that he still have time to himself every day - he’d only been on the island for three weeks and still needed time to adjust and process. So in the mornings, Geralt could train with the soldiers or help break the horses, then from lunch until well after dinner, he would have lessons to help him acclimate and prepare to take the throne.

They tried to rotate through the lessons as much as possible - too much of one thing and Geralt would find himself getting frustrated, so they quickly worked out a system to avoid that. Etiquette, comportment, history, politics, dancing … Azucena was trying to fit training that would normally take years into just a few short months.

“Duke and Duchess, Marquess and Marchioness, Earl and Countess,” Geralt repeated. “Viscount and Viscountess, Baron and Baroness.”

“Perfect!” Jaskier said with a bright smile.

“Why do I need to know this again?” Geralt grumbled.

“Well, although this is a matriarchal society,” Jaskier said. “It’s a good idea to know the hierarchy, you know, in case of marriage.”

“Marriage?” Geralt said. “I’m not marrying.”

“Well, I don’t know if you need to, erm, make a good match,” Jaskier said.

“Why?”

Geralt and Jaskier both turned to see Maryam standing in the doorway of the room that had been appropriated as Geralt’s classroom.

“On the Continent, royals were always trying to make good matches with other royals,” Jaskier said. “I didn’t know if that was the same here.”

“Oh no,” Maryam said. “Zaharians marry for love, not station. In fact, one of the Queen’s aunts married one of my great aunts.”

Geralt took a moment to process that.

“Your great aunt,” Geralt said. “And one of the Queen’s aunts?”

“Yes,” Maryam said. “It was a lovely ceremony. Or, at least, it looked like a lovely ceremony from the paintings.”

“That’s nice,” Jaskier said. “So Geralt doesn’t need to worry about being married off to some horrid woman just so he can carry the line?”

“Of course not,” Maryam said. “And, well, given what Geralt has told us about himself, I don’t know if carrying the line is necessary.”

Geralt’d had a long talk with Azucena, and Maryam, about what a Witcher was and the fact that he was, for all intents and purposes, immortal; he remembered Azucena actually sighing with relief at that.

“That’s actually very comforting,” Geralt said.

“So you can focus on learning what you need to learn,” Jaskier said. 

“Right,” Geralt said. “What I need to learn.”

“Which is still quite a lot,” Azucena said as she appeared next to Maryam. “But you are making progress.”

“I’m definitely trying,” Geralt said.

“I’m hoping for a coronation in approximately three months,” Azucena said. “I can tell that the people are worried - they know that I am of an advanced age with no heir. There is concern and I need to quell those concerns. Quickly.”

“I understand,” Geralt said.

“While there has been gossip about your recent appearance,” Azucena said. “I have not yet made an official announcement about why you are here. Once we are closer to your conornation, I’ll make that announcement.”

Geralt could read between the lines - he needed to get better, faster.

“We’ll be ready.” 

Geralt looked over to where Jaskier said.

“We will?” Geralt said. 

“Of course we will!” Jaskier said. “We can handle this.”

“You’re so confident,” Geralt said.

“Of course,” Jaskier replied. “Just takes a little hard work - but once you’ve got it, you’ve got it!”

Geralt smiled softly - he could always count on Jaskier’s positivity.

“All right,” Geralt said. “All right, let’s get back to work.”

“Perfect,” Jaskier said. “Now, recite the royal hierarchy for me again.”

***

Every lesson brought its own struggles for Geralt.

Apparently there was a wrong way and a proper way one should stand and Geralt had been standing the wrong way. Shoulders back, head up just a bit, chin forward, back straight - regal and imposing without being intimidating. For Geralt, who felt like people were always intimidated by him, he felt absolutely idiotic but everyone seemed to approve, and he noted that some of the tension seeped from Azucena’s shoulders.

There was also apparently a right way and a wrong way to walk. Geralt assumed one foot in front of the other would have been fine, but he was wrong. A princess (everytime they called him that Jaskier giggled and Geralt got a bit embarrassed) should walk as if they knew precisely where they were going - even if they had no clue. Geralt wasn’t supposed to run, shouldn’t stomp, but was supposed to … glide. It took a lot of patience from Azucena and a lot of practice on his own before Geralt got the hang of it. 

The first time Geralt saw a formally set dinner table, he’d felt his hands immediately start to sweat. He’d been to formal gatherings on the Continent, but there had been far fewer plates and utensils. There were separate glasses for wine and water, a separate plate for the bread and even separate utensils for all the courses. Set the fork down between bites, napkin in the lap unless using it, chew with your mouth closed, swallow before speaking - things that were common sense to Geralt, yet those handling his ‘training’ felt important that he know. It reminded Geralt how much of an outsider he still was and what the people of Zahara thought about residents of the Continent.

And throughout everything else, Geralt shadowed Azucena once a week whilst she did her royal duties, learned about the politics of the island, and the entire history of Zahara, the Zaharian royal line and hierarchy. He recited it to himself in the mornings when he got up, whispered it under his breath as he walked the castle halls, recited it again as he got ready for bed. Soon enough Geralt could recite it all with ease and he saw Azucena relax even more.

Dance lessons, however, were the bane of Geralt’s existence. Not that it was hard - on the contrary, Geralt had taken to dancing like a duck to water once he’d seen it like learning a set of fight moves. Equating dancing to fighting had made it that much easier for Geralt to learn the varied dances. But Geralt had been expected to learn how to both lead and follow. Maryam had graciously volunteered to teach Geralt how to lead and both Maryam and Azucena had suggested that Jaskier teach Geralt how to follow.

So for every dance he learned, he had to learn it twice - once with Maryam and once with Jaskier. Leading Maryam around the room was easy - they had become close and Geralt considered her a good friend. Letting Jaskier lead him around the room was a test in self control.

Jaskier had apparently worn through all the clothes he’d brought with him and had got Yusuf to make Jaskier his own clothes. Dressed in Zaharian fashion, Jaskier was a feast for the eyes - form fitting trousers and knee high boots paired with a soft muslin shirt open to Jaskier’s sternum with a beautifully quilted coat over the top wrapped in a colorful sash. Geralt was constantly trying to restrain himself from giving into the feelings of lust and longing that he’d been fighting for so long.

For every new skill Geralt mastered on his road to the coronation, he watched as Azucena relaxed. Yes, he was happy he was succeeding, but he was happier to see that Azucena seemed to no longer be worried. For as much as Geralt had initially balked at and hated the idea of becoming a royal, the longer Geralt stayed on Zahara, the more it felt like home.

The more he wanted to make his family (what little of it remained) proud.

***

“Your Majesty, if I could have a word.”

Azucena looked up from her writings to see Maryam standing in the doorway of her study.

“Of course, Maryam, is something troubling you?” Azucena said.

“In a manner of speaking,” Maryam said as she entered the study and sat across the desk from Azucena. “I worry for Geralt and Jaskier.”

“Geralt seems like he has adjusted well,” Azucena said. “As has Jaskier.”

“Yes, I believe they have adjusted well,” Maryam said. “I worry for their mutual longing.”

“Mutual longing?” Azucena said. 

“Surely you’ve seen it,” Maryam said. “The way they watch each other, the looks … the way Geralt looks pained every time he and Jaskier have to dance together.”

“I did notice,” Azucena replied with a smile. “Have they not figured a way to express themselves?”

“I believe Jaskier does not quite yet believe that Geralt is free to marry who he chooses,” Maryam said. “And I believe Geralt is still trying to heal from the scars left by Vissena, still worried someone is going to leave him.”

“A quandary,” Azucena said. “We still have a couple of weeks before my announcement and the forthcoming coronation.”

“Yes, and the planning for the coronation is coming along nicely,” Maryam said. “But what about Geralt and Jaskier?”

“Telling them outright to talk about it won’t work,” Azucena said. “We’ll need to create some situations to get them to drop the guard, really talk.”

“Exactly what I was thinking, Majesty.” Maryam smiled, her eyes twinkling with merriment. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

***

“Jaskier, did you want to -” Geralt stopped just inside the doorway of his classroom.

Jaskier and Maryam were sitting at the table which had scrolls and fabrics strewn across it, and their heads were bent over the table. Maryam must have said something funny, because Jaskier threw his head back as he laughed and the utter joy on his face made Geralt smile despite himself.

“Geralt!” Jaskier said when he saw Geralt standing in the doorway. “Maryam has asked me to help plan your coronation!”

“Sounds like fun,” Geralt replied.

“It is! And there’s so much that goes into something like this,” Jaskier said. “Guest lists and decorations and food and your attire - wait, you have the afternoon to yourself today so why are you here?”

“I wanted to, erm, I wanted to know if you wanted to go riding with me,” Geralt said. “See a bit more of what’s outside the castle walls.”

“Did Azucena approve?” Maryam said. “I know she worries.”

“She asked that I take a few guards with me,” Geralt muttered. “Just to be safe, notwithstanding the fact that I can assuredly defend myself and anyone with me. Just because I’m a royal. What if I wanted to be alo -”

“I’d love to,” Jaskier said, interrupting Geralt.

“You would?” Geralt said. “Are you sure? You look busy. I can go by myself or we can go later …”

“No, no it’s fine,” Maryam said. “We were finishing up anyway.”

“There, see? I’d love to go,” Jaskier said, then turned to Maryam. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Same time tomorrow.”

Geralt watched as Maryam leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek and fought against an unfamiliar feeling that rose within him. Anger? Longing? … Jealousy. Geralt was jealous of Maryam’s relationship with Jaskier.

Geralt hadn’t even realized he’d been frowning until suddenly Jaskier was in front of him tapping Geralt on the forehead.

“Stop frowning, you’ll get wrinkles,” Jaskier said. “Royals don’t have frown lines.”

Geralt just rolled his eyes. “Sure they do, they just get a sorcerer to remove them,” he said.

“True,” Jaskier said. “Come on, let’s go riding.”

“Right,” Geralt said, feeling his cheeks warm a bit when Jaskier slipped his hand into the crook of Geralt’s arm.

“Also I like this outfit today,” Jaskier said. “But where’s the lovely flowing coat?”

“Didn’t feel like it would lend itself well to riding,” Geralt said. Tucked into the back of his closet were a few articles of clothing that were much less intricate than the rest of his new wardrobe. Simple trousers and plain muslin shirts - things much more suited to riding.

“Pity,” Jaskier said. “Would make a lovely image. But this is nice, too. I’m so glad you decided to embrace color, Geralt.”

“Didn’t really have a choice in the matter,” Geralt replied.

“Nonetheless, my compliment stands,” Jaskier said.

“Noted,” Geralt replied as they made their way through the castle to the stables.

Once at the stables Geralt immediately went to greet Roach, smiling when Roach chuffed and pushed her snout into his hand.

“Ready for a ride?” Geralt asked softly, smiling again when Roach head butted his shoulder. “Okay, okay.”

“Adorable,” Jaskier murmured. “I assume I get a horse as well? Or am I walking next to you like old times?”

“No, you get a horse too,” Geralt said, motioning for one of the stablehands to prepare Roach and another horse for riding.

“You seem more relaxed,” Jaskier said. “Even with all the lessons.”

Geralt thought about it for a moment.

“I feel more relaxed,” Geralt said. “I’m not expected to go kill a monster, people aren’t fearful of me. From what I’ve learned of Zaharian politics, there’s never been a coup attempted and we get along peacefully with other neighboring islands. Yes, it’s stressful to think about eventually ruling, but so long as I surround myself with the right people then it’ll be fine.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at once,” Jaskier said. “Bravo!”

“Asshole,” Geralt said fondly.

“It’s why you keep me around,” Jaskier winked. “Keeps you from letting all this royalty stuff from going to your head. Keeps you grounded.”

It was more than that, and Geralt knew it. He suspected Jaskier knew it too but neither of them were in the right place to voice it.

“Exactly,” Geralt said. “Now, ready to ride?”

“Ready,” Jaskier said.

Geralt smiled and mounted Roach, waiting for Jaskier and the guards to mount their horses before taking off at gentle canter from the stables to the path that led down to the beach.

“Not through town?” Jaskier asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea just yet,” Geralt said. “Azucena thought the same. So she suggested I ride along the beach.”

“It’s lovely,” Jaskier said.

“It is quite nice,” Geralt agreed. The sun was high and there was a light breeze and with the guards slightly behind them, Geralt could pretend he and Jaskier were alone together on the beach.

“Do you like it here?” Jaskier asked after a few minutes. “I mean, I know you’re more relaxed here, but do you actually like it here?”

“I do,” Geralt said after a few moments. “It’s a fresh start for me, a place where I can … be myself. Whatever that is, aside from a -”

“Princess,” Jaskier finished with a laugh.

“I was going to say ‘royal’,” Geralt said.

“You’re never living down the fact that you are a literal princess,” Jaskier said.

“I know,” Geralt replied. But somehow, Jaskier calling him princess wasn’t as terrible as it used to be - Jaskier’s tone made it almost sound like … an endearment.

“Because if you ever forget, I’m going to be right here to remind you,” Jaskier said

“Noted,” Geralt replied. 

“Good, now let’s enjoy the ride.”

Geralt chuckled and nodded, urging Roach into a gallop across the sand, smiling when Jaskier easily kept up with him. They rode like that for a while until the guards called for them to turn around.

“We’re apparently too far from the castle for the guards’ comfort,” Geralt said as he and Jaskier turned around and headed back.

“Maybe next time we can go into town?” Jaskier said. “Not at a gallop, of course, but at a brisk trot?”

“Next time?” Geralt said with a smile.

“Of course! We’ve got a whole island to explore,” Jaskier said. “That is, if the guards will let you - what with you being a royal and all.”

“Well a royal should know the whole island they rule, not just one town,” Geralt said.

“That’s the spirit!” Jaskier replied.

Geralt chuckled as Jaskier urged his horse into a gallop back towards the castle and took off after him. By the time they arrived back at the stable they were both laughing, although Geralt couldn’t remember precisely what they were laughing about. Geralt handed Roach off to one of the stablehands, pressing a sweet kiss to her muzzle before turning to find Jaskier watching him.

“What?” Geralt asked.

“Nothing,” Jaskier replied. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Well it’s getting late, so I was going to eat, then study some of the scrolls Azucena left in my room on recent politics,” Geralt said. 

“Would you like some company?” Jaskier asked. “Having a title and barding in many a royal court, I am well versed in royal politics.”

“I’m sure you are,” Geralt replied. “I’d enjoy the company.”

“Perfect,” Jaskier said. “Then lead on.”

The walk from the stables to Geralt’s room was done in companionable silence, but when they reached Geralt’s room and Geralt opened the door, he stopped just inside.

Someone had taken great care in setting a very specific mood in Geralt’s room. The windows and doors had all been opened, letting in a light breeze and what seemed like dozens of lit candles decorated the room that were somehow staying lit despite the opened windows (Geralt suspected magic). A small-ish table had been set at the end of his bed and was full of delicious looking food … all of it finger food by the looks of it.

“Um …” Geralt said.

“Were you expecting someone?” Jaskier said. “Because I can go -”

“No,” Geralt said. “I wasn’t expecting anyone. And I wasn’t expecting this either.”

“Mystery,” Jaskier said. “Well, it seems silly to let the food go to waste.”

“Agreed,” Geralt replied with a smile.

“Shall we, then?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt nodded and moved to sit at the smile, watching as Jaskier sat across from him and immediately began to fix himself a plate of food.

“Hungry?” Geralt asked.

“Famished,” Jaskier said. “Horse riding works up an appetite.”

“Indeed,” Geralt said as he fixed himself a plate of food as well. “I do appreciate that utensils are not necessary.”

“Sick of table settings?” Jaskier asked.

“It all seems unnecessary,” Geralt said with a shrug.

“Maybe your first royal decree will be to do away with table settings,” Jaskier teased.

“Funny,” Geralt said.

“I am, I know,” Jaskier said. “Have you heard from Ciri?”

“I sent her a message to give her the news of my impending coronation,” Geralt said. “But I haven’t heard back from her. Once the date is set, I’ll send her another message - maybe Yen can portal her here for it.”

“I’m sure she could,” Jaskier agreed. “I’d love to see them again.”

“Me too,” Geralt said, ignoring the small spark of jealousy that roused itself at Jaskier’s words. Yen was a friend and Ciri was like a daughter to the both of them - there was nothing to be jealous about.

“Maybe it was a companion,” Jaskier said after a few minutes.

“What?” Geralt said.

“Maybe Azucena or Maryam arranged for a companion for you and that’s why this was all done,” Jaskier said motioning to Geralt’s room.

“If so then why didn’t they have the companion here waiting?” Geralt said. “Seems silly to do all this and have no one here waiting for me. Seems if it was supposed to be a companion, they would have been waiting for me.”

“True,” Jaskier said. “If it was a companion, she would have been -”

“They,” Geralt corrected softly. “The, erm, companion. Wouldn’t necessarily have been a she.”

“They,” Jaskier repeated. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Geralt said, staring down at his almost empty plate of food.

“Me, too,” Jaskier murmured. 

Geralt looked up and caught Jaskier’s gaze.

“Oh,” Geralt said.

“Yeah,” Jaskier replied with a small smile. “Did you want to look at those scrolls?”

Geralt nodded, grateful for the change in subject.

“Anything I’d be interested in?” Jaskier asked.

“I don’t know,” Geralt said. “Do you like poking your nose into royal politics?”

“I live for gossip,” Jaskier said.

“Politics and gossip are not the same,” Geralt said as he stood and cleaned the table a bit before heading over to his desk.

“They are to me,” Jaskier said.

“Of course they are,” Geralt said, shaking his head even as he smiled fondly - of course Jaskier would see them as the same thing. 

Jaskier just shrugged. “I will still keep you company while you study,” he said.

“Thank you,” Geralt said as he sat down and began reading through the scrolls. “It sometimes gets boring.”

“I’m sure,” Jaskier replied. “I had fun today.”

“Me, too,” Geralt said. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Anytime.”

Geralt turned to see Jaskier watching him carefully.

“Really, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “Anytime.”

Geralt felt butterflies take flight in his stomach and turned to the scrolls, cheeks warm as he read through the information Azucena left for him.

***

“Geralt, Maryam sent me to deliver - oh!”

Gearalt turned to see Jaskier standing in the doorway to his balcony. He got up on his elbows and gave Jaskier a smile.

“Didn’t Maryam warn you?”

“Clearly not,” Jaskier said. “What are you doing?”

“Sunbathing,” Geralt replied. “Maryam noticed that, since I’d been working outside so much, that I was starting to tan.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said.

“She mentioned something about tan lines being unseemly?” Geralt said. “And suggested I sunbathe nude.”

“I can see that,” Jaskier said slowly. “You’re, erm, protecting yourself?”

“I only sunbathe for thirty minutes a day,” Geralt said. “Fifteen minutes each side. And then I moisturize when I’m done.”

“Oh,” Jaskier said. “Should I come back?”

“No, I just finished,” Geralt said as he reached for his robe, sitting up and slipping it on. “Why did Maryam send you?”

“Oh, she had a message for you,” Jaskier said. “From Ciri, or Yen, I’m not sure.”

“Oh,” Geralt said as he tied his robe and walked over to Jaskier.

“You, erm, got that walking thing down,” Jaskier said.

“I do?” Geralt said. 

“Mmmhmm, very glide-y,” Jaskier said. “And, here. Message.”

Geralt smiled and took the message from Jaskier, unrolling it slowly.

/Did you get your head out of your arse? Ciri told me you’re a literal princess. Tell us when the coronation is so we can come and congratulate you. Seriously. Reply and tell us when it is. And did you and Jaskier finally fuck?/

Geralt flushed and crumpled the note, then looked at Jaskier.

“You didn’t, erm -”

“No, I had a message of my own,” Jaskier said.

“Oh, okay,” Geralt said. 

“Are you going to send a reply?” Jaskier asked.

“I suppose I should,” Geralt said. “Let me go moisturize and then get dressed.”

“Royal or plain?” Jaskier asked.

“Probably royal,” Geralt said as he padded to the bathroom. “I only use the plain when I’m working with the guards, breaking horses or riding with you.”

“Can I pick your outfit?” Jaskier said.

Geralt peeked out of the bathroom to where Jaskier stood in front of Geralt’s wardrobe. Geralt grinned to himself as Jaskier was almost vibrating with excitement at the prospect of picking Geralt’s clothes.

“Sure,” Geralt said.

“Perfect!” Jaskier exclaimed.

Geralt shook his head and went back into the bathroom where he carefully applied moisturizer to his skin. He looked at himself in the mirror and contemplated his reflection - skin lightly tanned, hair in soft waves around his shoulder and little studs in his ears, Geralt definitely looked different. But there was something else that Geraly hadn’t really paid attention to - there was a peace in his eyes, a calm that had been missing.

“You done in there?”

“Coming,” Geralt said, slipping the robe back on and padding into his bedroom where Jaskier had a whole outfit laid out on Geralt’s bed.

“Do you like it?” Jaskier asked.

“It’s definitely unique,” Geralt said. “I’m not sure Yusuf expected the outfits to be mixed, but I like it.”

“I’m glad,” Jaskier said. “Need some help?”

“I’m actually quite adept at getting dressed now,” Geralt said with a smile. 

“Me too,” Jaskier said.

“Your clothing is not nearly as complicated as mine,” Geralt said, glancing over at Jaskier and admiring his clothes. Jaskier had really embraced Zahrian fashion, but had added his own twist - Zaharians tended to dress all in one color at a time, but Jaskier loved to mix colors and shades, making him stand out, be noticed.

But Geralt always noticed Jaskier.

“That is very true,” Jaskier replied. “Um, want me to wait outside?”

“If you want,” Geralt replied as he shrugged out of his robe and began to get dressed. Jaskier had chosen a pair of dark yellow breeches and top, dark brown leather boots, and a hunter green cover. Geralt quickly got dressed, then turned to find Jaskier still there, watching him.

“These clothes really do suit you, Geralt,” Jaskier murmured.

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “Ready to go?”

“Let’s go, you have a message to reply to,” Jaskier said.

“Do you need to reply to yours?” Geralt asked.

“No, no reply necessary on mine,” Jaskier said. “After you, Geralt.”

Geralt gave Jaskier a small smile as he led the way from his room through the castle to the castle sorcerer so he could send a reply to Yen, and maybe a separate message to Ciri. The sorcerer was all too happy to see Geralt and to send Geralt’s messages.

/Yen, I have more important things to worry about than my romantic life. Like learning to rule a country. Coronation is in a month. If you could arrange to portal Ciri, I would appreciate it./

/Ciri, apologies for the late response. My coronation is in a month and I would like it if you could come and celebrate this with me./

“You’re inviting them to the coronation, right?” Jaskier asked.

“I am,” Geralt said as the sorcerer sent his last message.

“Good,” Jaskier said. “I’d like to see them again.”

“Me too,” Geralt said. “It feels like a lifetime ago since we saw them.”

“It kind of was,” Jaskier said.

Geralt thanked the sorcerer and headed towards the library - he’d discovered some interesting books and wanted to take a couple to his rooms. Azucena had him reading and studying the politics of the island, but Geralt wanted to know more - he’d found some books about the history of the island; their beliefs, their oral tradition, their history. If Geralt was going to rule, he wanted to be the best ruler he could be. And that meant broadening his knowledge.

“You’re right, it was,” Geralt agreed.

“Geralt, there you are!”

Geralt turned to see Azucena approaching.

“Azucena,” Geralt said.

“You’re looking lovely! Bold color choices,” Azucena said.

“Jaskier picked it out,” Geralt said with a shrug.

“I approve,” Azucena said with a nod. “I wanted to let you know that I will be doing an announcement next weekend to the whole island, introducing them to their next ruler.”

“Oh,” Geralt said, swallowing against the nerves building in his stomach.

“I will want you with me, of course,” Azucena said.

“Of course,” Geralt said.

“Also, Maryam was going through the royal jewels, picking pieces you might want to wear for your coronation,” Azucena said, “and found these.”

Geralt took the small box that Azucena offered him and cautiously opened it. Laid on a soft pillow of velvet were two silver hoop earrings, each with a piece of amber hanging from it.

“They’re beautiful,” Geralt said.

“Your piercings have healed, so I thought you would want a new pair to wear,” Azucena said. “And Maryam thought the amber would accentuate your eyes.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“They were your mothers,” Azucena murmured. “You can see her wearing them in some of the paintings around the castle.”

Geralt stared down at the box again, running a finger over the earrings.

“Thank you,” Geralt said again, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

“You’re very welcome, Geralt,” Azucena said with a kind smile. “They would actually go lovely with what you’re wearing right now. If you wanted to change your earrings now.”

“I can help you, if you want,” Jaskier offered.

“I’d like that, thank you,” Geralt said.

“Geralt, come find me later so we can discuss the announcement,” Azucena said. “And we have a few things to discuss about the coronation as well.”

“Of course,” Geralt said with a nod.

“Come on, let’s go switch out your earrings,” Jaskier said once Azucena was gone. “Someplace with plenty of light.”

Geralt nodded and led Jaskier through the castle to one of the alcoves near the throne room which was always filled with sunlight. Geralt sat down on the bench there and felt his stomach clench a bit when Jaskier sat next to him. With Jaskier sitting so close, Geralt could feel Jaskier’s breath on his neck.

“We’ll do this side first,” Jaskier said softly. “It shouldn’t hurt to take it out.”

“Hasn’t hurt at all,” Geralt said.

“Except when it was done,” Jaskier teased.

Geralt was going to reply but then he felt Jaskier’s hands on his ear and froze. Jaskier’s fingers were warm, and Geralt could feel the calluses on Jaskier’s fingertips as he carefully removed the earring and replaced it with the hoop.

Jaskier didn’t speak and Geralt didn’t feel the need to speak either. Geralt almost shivered when Jaskier stood and moved to Geralt’s other side. Geralt held his breath as Jaskier’s fingers were on his other earlobe, removing and replacing the earring.

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“They really do suit you,” Jaskier whispered. “They bring out your eyes.”

Geralt frowned a bit.

“No,” Jaskier said. “It’s a compliment, Geralt. Your eyes are nothing to be ashamed of.”

“A mutation,” Geralt muttered.

“They make you stand out,” Jaskier murmured.

“For the wrong reasons,” Geralt replied.

“Maybe on the continent,” Jaskier said. “But not here, Geralt. And to me, you always stood out for all the right reasons.”

Geralt turned and found himself face to face with Jaskier, their lips millimeters apart. All Geralt had to do was lean in and … 

“Highness!”

Geralt bit back a groan when a servant appeared in the alcove. He sighed softly and turned to the servant, smiling kindly.

“Yes?” Geralt said.

“Tailor Yusuf wishes to see you,” the servant said. “He wants to re-measure you for your coronation attire.”

“Guess you’d better go,” Jaskier murmured.

“I guess,” Geralt said. 

“Don’t let Yusuf talk you into something you’re not comfortable with,” Jaskier said. “I know that you’re mostly used to Zaharian clothes, but if you’re not comfortable with what Yusuf wants to put you in -”

“Oh he’ll know if I don’t like it,” Geralt replied. 

“Okay,” Jaskier said with a laugh. “Okay.”

Geralt stood and adjusted his clothes, giving Jaskier a smile.

“I’ll see you later?” Geralt asked.

“Yes,” Jaskier said. “You will.”

“Good,” Geralt said. “Good.”

Geralt followed the servant through the castle to Yusuf, his mind on what the servant had interrupted. How close Geralt and Jaskier had been to kissing.

What would have happened if Geralt had given into the urge?

***

“Good morning, Geralt!”

Geralt groaned and rolled over, frowning at Maryam who stood at the foot of his bed.

“What?” Geralt grumbled.

“Announcement day,” Maryam said.

Geralt groaned again and tugged the covers over his head, yelping when Maryam tugged the covers away.

“Nope, none of that,” Maryam said. “You have an appointment with Aisha to get you ready.”

Geralt sighed and sat up in bed, giving Maryam a glare.

“Is that really necessary?” Geralt asked.

“You’re going to be in front of the residents of Marida,” Maryam said. “And Azucena wants to make sure you make a good impression.”

“Fine,” Geralt said with a sigh as he rolled out of bed and threw on a robe. “When is the announcement?”

“In a few hours,” Maryam said. “So we need to get going.”

Geralt yawned and nodded. “Breakfast?”

“Waiting for you with Aisha,” Maryam replied with a smile.

Geralt sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he followed Maryam through the castle, nodding sleepily at the servants he passed.

“How goes the coronation planning?” Geralt asked. “I know that Azucena has asked my opinion of a few things and I met with Yusuf for fittings, but from what I gather it’s mostly you planning all this.”

“Me with Jaskier’s help,” Maryam said.

Geralt ignored the sharp punch of jealousy and reminded himself that Jaskier and Maryam were friends, nothing more.

“I’m glad he’s helping,” Geralt said. “I was never involved much in royalty and politics before this - I’m glad Jaskier is here to help with everything.”

“He’s a good man,” Maryam said.

“He is,” Geralt agreed.

“Quite handsome as well,” Maryam continued.

“Geralt, welcome!” Aisha greeted Geralt warmly. “Big day, yes?”

“Not the biggest,” Geralt said.

“No, that’ll be the day you’re crowned queen,” Aisha said. “That’s the biggest day, followed by the day you’re crowned princess … this will be easy compared to those two days.”

“Comforting,” Geralt muttered.

“Geralt, why don’t you eat breakfast while Aisha and the girls get everything ready,” Maryam suggested.

Geralt hummed and nodded, sitting down at the small table that had been set up and ate the light breakfast that had been prepared for him.

“Now, today won’t be anything like the first time you were here,” Aisha said. “We're just going to do a little upkeep today.”

Geralt just nodded again as he finished eating.

“We also have your outfit here as well, so when we’re done you can dress here and be ready to meet the Queen for the announcement,” Aisha continued.

“Okay,” Geralt said as he stood and stretched.

“Why don’t you soak in the tub for a bit,” Aisha suggested. “Then we’ll move to hair and nails.”

“I will never say no to a soak,” Geralt said, removing his robe and undergarments before stepping into the tub and sinking into the water with a happy sigh.

“I see you’re a convert,” Aisha said.

“Never had the ability to do this on the Continent,” Geralt said. “Hot water was a luxury and baths like this were few and far between.”

“Interesting,” Aisha said. “I’ll let you know when it’s time to get out.”

Geralt hummed and nodded, soaking a bit before turning his attention to washing his skin and hair. Someone had left some of the conditioning masque on the ledge, so Geralt made sure to use that as well.

“We’re ready for you, Geralt,” Aisha said.

Geralt climbed out of the tub and wrapped the dry sheet around his waist as he padded over to where Aisha stood.

“What are we doing?” Geralt said as he sat down.

“We’re going to redo your nails, do a bit of color,” Aisha said. “And then I’ll dry, trim and style your hair.”

“Okay,” Geralt said, closing his eyes and letting everyone work - he knew objecting to any of it would be futile, but he also hoped that in the time he’d been there that everyone had gotten to know him and would know what he wanted.

When Aisha began to dry and comb his hair, Geralt hummed happily.

“We’ve definitely converted you to a hedonist,” Aisha teased.

“Perhaps,” Geralt said. “What are you doing?”

“I’m using a silk cloth to dry your hair,” Aisha explained. “Helps with frizziness. Then I’m going to do a quick trim and then style.”

“Nothing too extravagant?” Geralt said.

“Oh no, something simple and elegant,” Aisha said. “We want the people of Zahara to see the real you.”

“Right,” Geralt murmured, trying to quell the nerves that began to rise at the thought of presenting himself to the residents of the island as their next ruler.

“Everyone is going to love you,” Aisha said.

“I hope so,” Geralt whispered, clasping his hands in his lap as Aisha continued to work. FIrst with the cloth and comb, then the scissors, then with her fingers, gently working and coercing Geralt’s hair into the final style.

“Oh this looks perfect,” Aisha said. “I can’t wait to see the whole look all put together. You can go get dressed now, Geralt.”

Geralt nodded as he stood and approached the bench where his clothes waited for him. They were a pile of dark purple with a pair of matching pointed toe, low heeled, lace up boots waiting for him. The clothing was essentially what Geralt had been wearing, just a little more ceremonial in appearance; a bit heavier fabrics, a bit more ornate embroidery.

“We have jewelry too,” Aisha said.

“As expected,” Geralt said.

“We’ll save it for last,” Aisha said. “Go ahead and get dressed.”

Geralt nodded and easily got dressed - undergarments, stockings and trousers first. Then went the boots, which laced mid-way up his calves and left Geralt unstable for only a moment as he got used to the heel. Then the purple top embroidered with silver arrows tied at the center of his back and over that went the sheer cover, which closed with a short loop of fabric over a silver arrow.

“Okay, okay, let’s add the jewelry then you can see yourself,” Aisha said, passing Geralt a small box.

Geralt just nodded and took the box from Aisha. Inside the box were a pair of amethyst drop earrings and Geralt’s pendant. Geralt replaced the earrings in his ears with the amethysts and slipped the necklace around his necklace, surprised to find it sitting just below the hollow in his throat.

“It sits higher,” Geralt said.

“Yes, we shortened the chain a bit,” Aisha said. “Given your new wardrobe. Come, come see yourself.”

Geralt nodded and let Aisha tug him across the room over to the mirror that had been set up. As he got closer, the image sharpened and Geralt saw himself in the reflection and paused. He had gotten used to seeing himself in Zaharian fashion, but this time it felt … more. It felt a bit more extravagant and with the earrings and necklace, Geraly felt almost … royal. Aisha had created braids at Geralt’s temples, pulling them back and creating the vague illusion of a crown.

“You look lovely.”

Geralt turned to see Azucena in the doorway. Aisha and the other started to bow, but Azucena waved it away.

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“Nervous?” Azucena asked.

“Yes,” Geralt replied. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Azucena said. “Everyone will love you.”

“So everyone keeps saying,” Geralt said. “I still don’t know.”

“Take a few deep breaths,” Azucena said. “We’re going to go out to the front of the castle and address the town - our sorcerer has arranged for my speech to be heard all over the island. It’s going to be fairly simple - really only a few minutes just so we can ease everyone’s concerns.”

“People have been talking,” Aisha said. “Voicing concerns.”

“Which is why we’re doing this now,” Azucena said.

“To ease peoples’ concerns,” Geralt said.

“Precisely,” Azucena said. “”But I promise it’ll be painless. You don’t even have to say anything - I’ll do all the talking.”

“That actually helps ease my nerves,” Geralt said.

“I thought it might,” Azucena said. “Ready? Because we’re going to do the announcement now.”

“My food has settled so I’m pretty sure I won’t vomit from nerves,” Geralt said. “Let’s do this.”

“As you say,” Azucena said with a smile. “Come along, let’s go.”

Geralt nodded and followed Azucena through the castle, noting that she wore purple like him. With their hair the same color, it showed everyone that she and Geralt were indeed related. Geralt was sure that was a strategic move - showing people that there was a familial resemblance would ease fears.

Geralt tried to calm his breathing as he and Azucena headed to the front of the castle, freezing for half a second as they exited the castle to find a crowd of people waiting for them.

“Deep breaths, Geralt,” Azucena murmured. “Deep breaths and it will all be all right.”

“Deep breaths,” Geralt repeated to himself.

“Stand tall, proud and regal,” Azucena said. “Exude confidence even if you don’t feel it.”

“Exude confidence,” Geralt said. “Exude confidence.” He held his head high and walked proudly next to Azucena as she approached the waiting crowd.

“People of Zahara,” Azucena said. “I know that you have all been concerned. I am not as young as I once was and am aware of your worries. I am speaking to you all today to ease your fears. We have searched far and wide for other heirs to carry the royal line. We had all but lost hope when we received words of an heir across the sea on the Continent.”

The collective gasp from the crowd made Geralt’s stomach clench.

“So we sent someone across the sea to the Continent in search of this heir,” Azucena said. “And returned successful! We have an heir, a princess to be coronated who will take the throne and rule when my time is over. I present Geralt, soon to be Princesa Amira of Zahara!”

Geralt could feel everyone watching him carefully and tried to exude the confidence he didn’t really feel.

“I know that this must come as a shock,” Azucena said. “I was surprised as well. We have always been a matriarchal line, but I see this as a good change. But Geralt is a good man who has embraced our ways as his own and will, eventually, rule this country justly and wisely.”

Geralt tried to remain calm and collected even while under the scrutiny of the residents of Zahara. Geralt searched the crowds for a familiar face, hoping to spot Jaskier among the crowd. Everyone was so crowded in together, and Geralt was so nervous, all the faces blended together and Geralt couldn’t tell one person from the next.

“I have gotten to know Geralt,” Azucena said. “And can assure you that he is a kind, good, man and will make a lovely Princess and a kind and just Queen. To Geralt!”

Geralt held his breath, then almost collapsed in relief when the crowd shouted.

“To Geralt!”

“To Geralt indeed,” Azucena said. “Please, take today to celebrate this joyous news.”

The crowd outside the castle continued to cheer as Azucena waved. She nudged Geralt to do the same, so he dutifully gave the crowd a wave. After a few minutes Azucena led the way inside and once the castle doors were closed behind them, Geralt sighed with relief.

“See, I knew it would go well!”

Geralt saw Jaskier approaching and smiled.

“Yes, it went perfectly,” Azucena said. “I am pleased.”

“Sounds like the rest of Zahara is as well,” Jaskier said. “Geralt, you doing okay?”

“Now that I know that’s over, yes,” Geralt said. “I was worried for a moment.”

“There was nothing to worry about,” Azucena said. “They will love you, first as their princess, then as their queen.”

“I might need reminders,” Geralt admitted.

“I can provide those,” Jaskier said. “Happily. Also, might I say you look quite lovely today, Geralt. The purple was a perfect choice with your skin, the silver jewelry and your hair - it’s all just lovely.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“Anytime,” Jaskier said.

“So, we have a month to finish planning the coronation,” Azucena said. “Many things left to decide.”

“I’d, erm, like to help,” Gerlt said. “I know that Jaskier was helping Maryam plan things, but I’d like to help as well.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Azucena said. “It is your coronation, after all.”

“Right,” Jaskier said. “Although, I feel I’ve done a good job helping make decisions I’m sure you’d approve of.”

“I’m sure you’ve done a great job,” Geralt said. “And will continue to do a great job. I’m not taking over, just helping. There are some things that you might know better than I.”

“When it comes to parties? I’m pretty sure I know most things better than you,” Jaskier teased.

“As I just said, you are more well versed in some things than I,” Geralt replied with a grin.

“Well, how about you, like the rest of Zahara, take today to celebrate,” Azucena said. “We can return to politics and party planning tomorrow.”

“That’s a great idea,” Geralt said.

“Lovely,” Azucena said. “We’ll begin again in earnest tomorrow.”

“I bet you want to get out of those boots,” Jaskier said once Azucena had left for her rooms.

“They are not the most comfortable shoes,” Geralt said.

“But they look fantastic,” Jaskier said.

“Thanks,” Geralt said. “I feel better about everything now.”

“Now that there weren’t riots in the streets after Azucena announced that a man would be the next ruler?” Jaskier said.

“Change is hard,” Geralt said. “And not just for me. This island has gone centuries being ruled by a queen.”

“They still will be,” Jaskier teased.

“Funny,” Geralt said. “But they’ve gone so long in a matriarchal society and I am coming in and changing everything.”

“Even if people are afraid of change,” Jaskier said. “Change can be good. I think that you will do good things for this island and these people. Your people, Geralt. They are your people.”

Geralt swallowed and nodded. 

“They are my people,” Geralt whispered.

“Exactly,” Jaskier said. “Now come, let’s get you out of those boots.”

***

The next month passed in a fervor of getting everything ready for the coronation. There was excitement in the air as the date of Geralt’s coronation got closer and closer. The castle started to transform as decorations were hung and the halls started to fill with lovely scents as the kitchen started to prepare the celebration feast.

And throughout it all, Geralt worked to get more and more comfortable with the idea of being a ruler. And he’d only been on the island for a few months but it felt very much like … home.

There was a small part of Geralt that worried that Jaskier might leave once Geralt was crowned. Would Jaskier be bored with no more adventures to follow Geralt on?

Geralt didn’t want to lose Jaskier, but was also terrified to say the words that might make Jaskier stay. 

Geralt had to figure it out fast - the coronation was fast approaching 

***

The morning of Geralt’s coronation dawned bright and clear. Geralt woke before the sun, too nervous to try to go back to bed, so he shrugged on a robe and padded out to his balcony, sitting and watching the sun rise, contemplating the sharp turn his life had taken and the change that was to come.

“Highness?”

Geralt turned to see Maryam enter his room and stood, padding back inside.

“Morning,” Geralt said.

“Good morning,” Maryam said. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I woke before the sun,” Geralt said with a sigh. “And couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“It’s a big day,” Maryam said. “But there is no reason to be nervous.”

“And yet,” Geralt replied with a smile. “Let me guess, I have a day with Aisha?”

“You guessed correct,” Maryam said.

“Breakfast at least?” Geralt said.

“You’ll get breakfast and lunch downstairs,” Maryam said.

“So, a long day,” Geralt said.

“A big day,” Maryam repeated. “There will be people from all over the island and from neighboring islands coming to witness your coronation.”

“So we need to make a good impression,” Geralt said.

“Indeed,” Maryam said.

“Okay,” Geralt said. “Lead on.”

“I have some other things I need to handle, so I’ll walk with you,” Maryam said. “But I’ll need to leave you with Aisha.”

“I understand,” Geralt said. “If you need to go, I can make my way just fine.” He’d gotten much better at navigating the castle and never got lost anymore.

“Are you sure?” Maryam said. “I need to talk to the Queen and meet with the kitchen staff and make sure all the decorations are hung and meet with Jakier -”

“I’m sure,” Geralt said with a kind smile. “Go on, I’ll be fine.”

“Try to relax and enjoy the day,” Maryam said, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek before hurrying off towards Azucena’s study.

Geralt watched her go with a small smile, then headed towards where he knew Aisha was waiting for him.

“Good morning, Highness,” Aisha said when Geralt entered. “Breakfast is waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. He moved to the table that had been brought in and set with a light breakfast - Geralt was hungry, but definitely didn’t want to overeat given his nerves. Geralt heard everyone behind him talking quietly as he ate, preparing the space for the days’ adventures to prepare Geralt for his coronation.

“We’re ready for you,” Aisha said just as Geralt was finishing his breakfast.

Geralt hummed and nodded, dropping his napkin on the plate before standing and moving over to where Aisha waited for him.

“So, what are we doing today?” Geralt asked. 

“You’ll soak first,” Aisha said. “We’re going to do a couple of scrubbings and then you’ll soak again. Moisturize, massage and nails next and after that we’ll work on your hair. We need something special for tonight.”

“Special,” Geralt repeated.

“I promise it won’t be too ostentatious,” Aisha said. “But this is your coronation.”

“Right,” Geralt said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Aisha said. “Go soak, try to relax a bit.”

Geralt sighed and headed over to the tub, stripping down and climbing in. The water was hot and Geralt sank down until the water was right under his chin. He closed his eyes and tried not to dwell on what the rest of the day would bring, on how his life would be so different.

“The water is probably cool by now,” Aisha said after a while. “So come on over and we’ll move onto the next step.”

Geralt frowned a bit but dutifully climbed out of the tub and padded across the room and climbed onto the table, waiting for them to start scrubbing. It wasn’t necessarily comfortable, but Geralt was far cleaner than when he’d first arrived on the island, so he knew the scrubbings wouldn’t be nearly as painful as previous. Geralt closed his eyes as the women started scrubbing, aggressively removing any dirt and grime from Geralt’s skin, pouring buckets of water over his skin before scrubbing again. 

“You can go soak again,” Aisha said.

Geralt climbed off the table and padded across the room, sinking into the water and sighing happily, trying to forget what was happening that day. He didn’t want to be nervous, didn’t want the nerves to linger and make him mess up later.

“Relaxed?” Aisha asked after a while.

“A little,” Geralt said.

“Well come over and lay back down and we’ll moisturize and massage,” Aisha said. “Really help with that relaxation.”

“I don’t think I’ll be completely relaxed,” Geralt said as he climbed out of the tub and padded back over to Aisha, laying down and letting the women again work - they were much gentler, both applying moisturizer and massaging as they worked.

“You look more relaxed,” Aisha said.

“It’s temporary,” Geralt said as the women finished up. “The closer it gets the more nervous I’m going to get.”

“It’s going to be just lovely,” Aisha said. “They have planned for everything and it’s going to be just perfect.”

“That just makes my nerves worse,” Geralt admitted.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop talking about it,” Aisha said. “Here, come sit and we’ll do your nails and then you can take a short break to eat again before we work on your hair.”

Geralt nodded and stood, stretching and moving across the room to one of the lounges, where he sat and let the women work on his nails. He hummed as they gently massaged his hands, then cleaned off the chipped polish from his nails, cleaned, trimmed and cleaned and then added a new coat of polish. The color was a bright iridescent silver, giving Geralt a hint about what his coronation outfit would look like.

“Okay, Geralt,” Aisha said. “Go take a brief break and have some lunch. We’ll move onto hair after.”

Geralt slipped his robe on and moved over to the table, where someone had cleared away his breakfast and provided him a light lunch. Geralt dropped the napkin into his lap and ate slowly, taking his time and yet again trying to forget what would be happening later. It was kind of hard to forget, however, because outside the windows, Geralt could actually hear cheering and the sounds of music coming from the town.

“They’re happy,” Aisha said, “that you’re here.”

“I’m slowly starting to get that,” Geralt said.

“Many of the island residents were worried,” Aisha said. “The Queen is so advanced in age and with no heirs, they were very concerned about the royal line. But no more. Because you’re here.”

“I am,” Geralt said. “I am.”

“Are you done eating?” Aisha asked. “I wanted to get started on your hair - I don’t quite know what I’m doing yet, so I need some time to try a few things.”

Geralt sighed and nodded, moving to sit down in front of the mirror, watching as Aisha moved to stand behind him.

“You washed it last night?” Aisha said.

“I did,” Geralt said.

“Good,” Aisha said. “I don’t need to trim, so now I can just get to trying some styles. So, just sit back and relax and let me work. We’ll find the perfect style for your coronation.”

“Just nothing too ostentatious,” Geralt said. “Please.”

“Nothing too ostentatious,” Aisha said. 

Geralt sighed and watched in the mirror as Aisha reached for the comb and some pins and began to work with his hair, twisting and pinning, twisting and pinning. And when Aisha was done, she stepped back and put her hands on her hips, contemplating Geralt’s hair.

“No,” Geralt said. His hair was twisting and pinned all over his head in what looked like little knobs all over head. “I look like a leshen.”

“I’m guessing from your tone that is not a good thing?” Aisha said.

“No,” Geralt said. “Not a good thing.”

“Okay, then we’ll try something else,” Aisha said. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there.”

“Mmmhmm,” Geralt hummed, watching as Aisha took his hair down and started all over.

“Maybe not all up.” Aisha said as she went to work.

Geralt sighed and watched Aisha work in the mirror. They went through a few different styles and Geralt could tell Aisha was getting frustrated but it all felt like far too much. Finally, though, finally it looked like Aisha had figured it out. Aisha worked quickly, yet carefully, creating a braid around Geralt’s head that resembled a crown, with the rest of Geralt’s hair left to flow down his back in gentle waves.

“I like it,” Geralt said when Aisha stepped back.

“You do?” Aisha said.

“I do,” Gearalt said. “It’s simple, yet … royal.”

“Exactly what I was looking for,” Aisha said. “Perfect! You can get dressed now, which is perfect because it’s almost time!”

Geralt felt his stomach drop a bit - almost time. He wiped his hands on his robe and strode across the room to the wide bench that was piled with fabric, all of it a silver white color that was almost the exact shade of his hair.

“Yusuf has really outdone himself,” Aisha said. “He wanted to be sure your outfit was just perfect for this momentous occasion.”

Geralt nodded and began to separate out the pieces; first he put on his undergarments and then the trousers. The trousers sat high on his waist, tapered tight around his ankle and were somehow fitted yet relaxed. Next went the top, which had been embroidered with a multitude of iridescent jewels that glittered as Geralt slipped it over his head and let Aisha help him tie it. And over that went the sheer covered which was, again, the same silver white color, but was far longer than any other cover Geralt had worn. All along the edge of the cover were little embroidered arrows and the train on the cover went a good six feet behind him. At the end of the bench were a pair of simple sandals, for which Geralt was grateful. He slipped his feet into the sandals and turned to face Aisha, trying to quash the feelings of self-consciousness.

“Geralt you look so lovely,” Aisha said. “Here are the final touches.”

Geralt took the box Aisha and opened it, finding his pendant and a pair of simple silver hoops. He fastened the necklace around his neck and replaced his earrings and sighed softly. He was about to thank Aisha when there was a sudden flash of light and a very familiar voice.

“I am imprinting this and sending this to Triss so can create a painting of it for me,” Yen said from the doorway. 

“What are you going here?” Geralt said.

“You invited me and Ciri to your coronation,” Yen said.

“No, what are you doing _here_?” Geralt said. “Why aren’t you with Ciri in the throne room?”

“Ciri is giving Jaskier something for me, and I came to see how you were doing?” Yen said.

“It’s just about time for the ceremony,” Aisha said. “Geralt should begin making his way to the throne room.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Yen said. “We have so much to catch up on.”

“I can -” Aisha started.

“It’s fine, Aisha,” Geralt said. “I’ll walk Yen to the throne room.”

“Okay, Highness,” Aisha said.

“The fact that you are a literal princess,” Yen said. “I can’t make this shit up.”

Geralt rolled his eyes as he pushed past her, walking through the castle halls in the direction of the throne room.

“You and Ciri have that in common,” Yen continued. “It’s adorable.”

“Fuck you,” Geralt muttered as they walked.

“Language!” Yen said. “Such words coming from a royal.”

“Please, Calanthe said far worse,” Geralt replied.

“Point,” Yen said. “So, did you get your head out of your arse and tell Jaskier how you feel about him?”

“No,” Geralt said.

“You’re such a fucking moron,” Yen said. “What is holding you back?”

Geralt stopped, only a few feet from the throne room, and turned to face Yen.

“Because he’s going to die, Yen,” Geralt snapped. “Because I am going to live forever and Jaskier won’t. Because I don’t want to even imagine the heartache that would follow losing him. I can’t afford to give him my heart only to lose it. I would rather hold onto my love for him and cherish the time I have then give him my heart and have it ripped away when he eventually leaves me!”

“Is that what is holding you back?”

Geralt froze when he heard Jaskier’s voice behind him. He turned slowly and looked at Jaskier, with Ciri at his side. Dressed in bright blue that accentuated his eyes, Jaskier was a sight to behold wearing local Zaharian clothing and Geralt swallowed when he saw a sapphire glinting from Jaskier’s left ear. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier said.

“You look amazing,” Geralt blurted out.

“Thank you,” Jaskier replied. “And you look positively radiant. But you didn’t answer my question. Is my mortality what was holding you back?”

Geralt swallowed and nodded.

“I didn’t want to get too close,” Geralt said. “Only for you to leave me.”

“Ciri, did you give it to him?” Yen asked.

“I did,” Ciri said. “You look very royal, Geralt.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “Wait, what did you give Jaskier.”

“Jaskier, you drank it?” Yen asked.

“I did,” Jaskier said.

“Perfect,” Yen said, then turned to Geralt. “He’s not going to die, not going to age anymore. We were working on a potion to give him immortality - we finally perfected it and prepared doses for him to take every few weeks and today was the last dose.”

“He glowed a pretty purple,” Ciri said. “It was impressive.”

“That means it worked,” Yen said. “Congratulations Geralt, your bard will never die.”

Geralt, who’d been staring at Jaskier whilst Yen had been talking, turned back to look at her.

“What?” Geralt said.

“Your bard is immortal,” Yen said. “Will never die.”

“That’s your cue to go kiss him,” Ciri said.

Geralt turned back to look at Jaskier, who was watching him wearing a cocky smile and before Geralt could think to stop and process everything he closed the space between them, gripped the hair at the back of Jaskier’s head tight and pulled Jaskier in, claiming Jaskier’s lips in a bruising kiss. It took a moment, but then Jaskier began eagerly returning Geralt’s kiss.

“Highn - oh!” Maryam rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of Geralt and Jaskier kissing. “I, erm, hate to break this up, but it’s time.”

Geralt regretfully broke the kiss, staring into Jaskier’s eyes.

“This isn’t over,” Geralt whispered.

“No, I do believe it’s just beginning,” Jaskier said. “Go get crowned, princess.”

Geralt gave a short laugh when Jaskier gave his arse a sharp swat before leading Yen and Ciri inside.

“Highness,” Maryam said. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Geralt replied.

“Deep breaths,” Maryam murmured. “You can do this. Just walk slow, ignore everyone else, recite the words. Then you can relax and celebrate.”

“Right,” Geralt said.

“And also? I’m glad you finally got your head out of your arse - you and Jaskier were dancing around each other for so long the servants were taking bets,” Maryam said. 

Geralt was about to respond but then the doors to the throne room opened and Geralt momentarily forgot what he was supposed to be doing. The soft strains of music jolted him and Geralt swallowed, took a deep breath and then began to walk down the aisle headed for Azucena, who stood at the front of the throne room with the castle sorcerer. 

Once Geralt reached the front of the throne room, he spared a glance over his shoulder and saw Jaskier in the front row with Yen and Ciri next to him.

“People of Zahara! We welcome you to this joyous and momentous occasion!” Azucena said. “Months ago, when it became evident that the line was nearing its end, I consulted my sorcerer and then sent my mosted trusted advisors to the Continent to bring the last of the Zaharian royal line here.”

Geralt listened as Azucena addressed the crowd, then caught her eyes and grinned when she gave him a wink.

“Zahara has a long tradition of being ruled by fierce, strong, independent women,” Azucena said. “That is about to change, but I know that, when the time comes, I am leaving Zahara in good hands. In the short time that he has been here, Geralt has proven himself to be not only fierce, strong and independent, but also intelligent, thoughtful and kind. I have every confidence that Geralt will be a good queen.”

Geralt heard Jaskier try to hide a laugh behind a cough behind him, and couldn’t help but grin again.

“The rite performed now sets Geralt on his path - crowns him princess now and sets in stone his promise for eventual coronation as Queen,” Azucena said, then turned her gaze to Geralt and smiled. “Geralt, are you willing to take the Oath of Promise, the things to be fulfilled upon being crowned Queen?”

“I am willing,” Geralt replied, almost shivering as his voice echoed through the throne room.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Zahara, according to their respective laws and customs?” Azucena asked.

“I solemnly promise to do so,” Geralt replied.

“Will you, to your power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?” Azucena asked.

“I will,” Geralt said.

“Do you still desire the crown of Zahara?” Azucena asked.

“I do,” Geralt said. “I promise to rule over Zahara in accordance with the law and customs of the kingdom, to the best of my ability - first as princess, then as queen - dealing justly with great and small to the benefit of the kingdom and its people. In good times and in bad, until my heir rightfully succeeds to the throne, ‘til death takes me, or ‘til the world ends.”

“Swear it,” Azucena said. “To the ruling Queen, to the lords and ladies, to the people.”

“I swear it,” Geralt said, dropping to his knees as Azucena moved to the small altar behind her. 

Azucena lifted a tiara high above her head, approaching Geralt and gently resting the same just behind his braided crown. Geralt rose slowly and turned to face the crowd, catching Jaskier’s gaze and giving him a smile.

“People of Zahara, I give you the princess and future queen, Princesa Amira Geralt!” Azucena said.

The crowd cheered and Gearlt released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He smiled when he felt Azucena reach over and give his hand a squeeze.

“Also, may I offer congratulations,” Azucena whispered.

“Thank you?” Geralt said.

“It appears that you worked things out with your bard,” Azucena murmured.

“How did you -?”

“I can tell,” Azucena said. “You both look happier.”

“We worked it out right before the ceremony,” Geralt said. “Or at least started to work it out.”

“Well, I fear it will be a while before you and Jaskier can have time alone,” Azucena said. “It has been a long time since we’ve had a coronation. Everyone is in the mood to party.”

“So I’ve gathered,” Geralt said, smiling when Azucena rested her hand on his arm and they began to walk down the aisle.

“I hope you’re prepared for a long night,” Azucena said. “And lots of dancing.”

“I assume that’s why I got the comfortable shoes,” Geralt replied.

“Indeed,” Azucena said. “We wanted to make sure you were prepared for many dances, hopefully some with your Jaskier.”

His Jaskier - that made Geralt smile.

“It will be a long night,” Azucena said. “But I will do what I can to try to find a time for you and Jaskier to make your escape.”

“I appreciate it,” Geralt said.

“I thought you would,” Azucena replied with a smile.

“Highness!” Maryam appeared with a swath of fabric over her arm, stopping in front of Geralt and curtseying.

“Maryam,” Geralt said. “You know a curtsy isn’t necessary.”

“I know,” Maryam said with a wink. “I brought you a shorter cover to wear for the celebration - little hard to dance with a six foot train behind you.”

“Very true,” Geralt said. He traded his current cover for the one Maryam was holding, finding the new one didn’t even brush the floor.

“Geralt.”

Geralt turned to see Jaskier, Yen and Ciri behind him.

“Jaskier,” Geralt murmured.

“I’m not curtsying,” Yen said.

“Never thought you would,” Geralt replied, still staring at Jaskier.

“Yennefer, Ciri, I would be happy to escort you both to the ballroom for the celebration,” Maryam said.

“That’s fine,” Yen said.

“We plan on staying a couple days anyway,” Ciri said. “Plenty of time to get all the dirty details.”

“Fantastic,” Geralt replied, but he didn’t really mind.

“I’m glad you found peace,” Yen said softly, giving Geralt a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “And love.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said softly.

“Come ladies,” Maryam said. “The celebration is this way.”

“Geralt,” Azucena said. “I thought you’d like to know that there is a spot next to you at the high table for Jaskier.”

“How did you -”

“I didn’t, but I had hope,” Azucena said. “Come, the sooner the celebration starts, the sooner you two can escape.”

“Your Highness.”

Geralt turned to see that Jaskier had moved to his side, arm out to accept Geralt’s hand in the crook of Jaskier’s elbow.

“Viscount,” Geralt replied, resting his hand on Jasker’s arm.

“Ugh, no,” Jaskier said. “There is a reason I went to Oxenfurt and became a bard.”

“Understood,” Geralt said with a smile as they walked to the ballroom. “So if you don’t want to be called Viscount, whatever do I call you in polite company?”

“Spouses of the princess or queen are called the Royal Consort,” Azucena offered with a grin. 

Geralt laughed when Jaskier sputtered a bit.

“We’re not there, yet,” Geralt said. “Is there a term for a lover?”

“Royal Affianced perhaps?” Azucena teased. “Royal Paramour?”

“Perhaps just stick with Jaskier for now,” Jaskier said.

“I do believe I can do that,” Geralt replied with a smile.

“I like this side of you,” Jaskier murmured. “Relaxed, smiling, teasing. Feel free to continue.”

“Noted,” Geralt said.

They reached the ballroom and Geralt froze for a second at the music and cheering he could hear from the other side of the doors.

“I did warn you that we have not had a coronation in a long time,” Azucena said. 

“You did,” Geralt said. “I guess I just didn’t expect such -”

“Jubilation?” Jaskier said.

“Yes,” Geralt said. “Jubilation.”

“We are, by nature, a happy people,” Azucena said. “And love a good party. So, we’ll go in, have ourselves a good dinner and then drink and dance until the sun comes up.”

Azucena stepped in front of Geralt and Jaskier and pushed the doors open.

“Her Majesty, Queen Azucena and His Highness, Princesa Amira Geralt, escorted by Jaskier, Master Bard of the Continent!”

“That will never not be funny,” Jaskier murmured. “My princess.”

Geralt’s stomach dropped a bit at that - the thought of being _someone’s_. That was a new thought, something Geralt had never really allowed himself to consider.

“I am,” Geralt said. “Yours.”

“And I’m yours,” Jaskier whispered. “But before we can do anything about that, of which I have a long list of things I want to do, we must celebrate your coronation.”

“Do we really have to?” Geralt said.

“Yes,” Azucena said over her shoulder. “Now stop standing there and come join the party.”

Geralt chuckled and nodded, following Azucena into the ballroom, Jaskier at his side.

“Don’t let me get too drunk,” Jaskier said. “I love a celebration as much as the next bard, but seeing as I have a list of things to try, I’d like to not be drunk so maybe we can start trying tonight.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said. “Stop talking about things you want to try. I don’t need the whole assemblage knowing how turned on I am.

“Oh,” Jaskier said slowly. “Oh. Got it. Lips sealed … for now.”

Geralt smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek. He heard Yen and Ciri hoot and holler at the kiss and sighed.

“They’re never going to let me forget all this,” Geralt muttered as they headed for the high table.

“No, most assuredly not,” Jaskier said. “But that’s okay, I’ll protect you.”

“I know you will,” Geralt said, giving Jaskier a smile as they reached the high table - Geralt found himself seated at Azucena’s right, with an empty spot at his right for Jaskier.

“Food first,” Azucena said, motioning for Geralt and Jaskier to sit. “A feast of all of Zahara’s great delicacies.”

“Good,” Geralt said as he and Jaskier sat down. “I didn’t eat much today - too many nerves.”

“There was nothing to worry about,” Azucena said.

“Logically I knew that,” Geralt said. “But I was still nervous.”

“It turned out perfectly,” Azucena said. “Better than I’d anticipated.”

Geralt caught the look she gave Jaskier and smiled.

“Yes, better than I’d anticipated as well,” Geralt agreed. 

“If you hadn’t done something soon, I would have resorted to drastic measures,” Azucena said. “But seeing as you two have worked things out, that will be unnecessary.”

“Quite,” Jaskier said. “But thank you.”

“Yes, thank you,” Geralt said.

“Also, don’t think I won’t come find you later to inquire about those drastic measures,” Jaskier said. “I do love a good scheme, even if it’s involving me.”

“So noted,” Azucena replied with a soft chuckle.

Geralt and Azucena’s arrival had apparently been the signal for the meal to officially begin and servants began moving around the room, delivering food to all the tables - starting with the high table, of course. It was all food that Geralt had slowly gotten accustomed to living on Zahara, dishes that teased his nose and tantalized his tongue - things he’d never tasted on the Continent and now could never imagine going without.

Chilled tomato soup with peppers, cucumbers, garlic, and herbs, served with toasted bread; grilled and spiced octopus served on sliced potatoes; tender bits of skewered chicken with garlic puree and salad wrapped in pita bread; balls of minced lamb stuffed with onion … Geralt had to take care lest he overeat before they even got to dessert.

“I’d never want to go back to the Continent after this,” Jaskier said. “All the food there is so boring.”

“We pride ourselves on our cuisine,” Azucena said.

“It shows,” Jaskier said.

“Is the food the only thing keeping you here?” Geralt asked with a grin.

“Fuck no,” Jaskier said. “Why would I want to go back there when I have my very own princess right here?”

“You’re such an ass,” Geralt said.

“Yes, but I’m your ass,” Jaskier said.

“Damn right,” Geralt replied. 

“I look forward to helping plan the nuptials,” Azucena said with a smile.

“I’m guessing a wedding is along the lines of a coronation?” Geralt asked.

“You would be correct,” Azucena said. “And if you thought our people loved a coronation, wait until you see them at a royal wedding.”

“Fantastic,” Geralt said - but he didn’t really mind. He realized he’d suffer anything if it meant keeping Jaskier with him.

When it was clear that everyone had finished dinner, servants cleared the plates and began to bring in dessert. Servants delivered items to the high table first, filling the table with fried dough fritters with honey, vanilla custard, cardamom salted caramel pears and fresh fig and honey tarts. Geralt made a valiant attempt to not overindulge, knowing he was going to end up doing a lot of dancing shortly. 

Then Geralt looked over at Jaskier, who was sucking honey off his fingers in such a way that made Geralt want to bend Jaskier over the table and … when Jaskier caught Geralt staring, he gave Geralt a wink and continued.

“Fucking tease,” Geralt muttered.

“I’d been trying to subtly tease you for the last fifteen years, Geralt,” Jaskier said as he licked the last bit of honey off his fingers. “I’m going to take full advantage of the fact that I no longer need to be subtle.”

“Fuck.”

“Later,” Jaskier said with a wink. “How about a few dances first?”

It was more than a few. Geralt danced with just about everyone, making sure that Azucena, Jaskier, Yen and Ciri had the first dances. But after that it got a bit blurred as everyone wanted to take a spin around the dancefloor with Zahara’s newest princess. Geralt danced well into the evening until finally Maryam pulled him aside.

“Everyone is quite drunk and won’t notice if you disappear,” Maryam said with a smile.

“You are a gem,” Geralt said, pressing a kiss to Maryam’s cheek. “Where’s Jaskier?”

“Here,” Jaskier said, appearing at Geralt’s side. “Seeing as I’m not a hot commodity, it was easier for Maryam to grab me first.”

“I’ve already alerted the Queen to your escape,” Maryam said. “So you’d best go before someone notices.”

Geralt nodded, taking Jaskier’s hand in his and together they quietly exited the ballroom.

“Some party,” Jaskier said. “Sure you don’t want to hang out a bit? Do a bit more dancing?”

“No,” Geralt said softly. “More important things.”

“I’m a more important thing?” Jaskier asked.

“You’re the most important thing,” Geralt whispered.

“Such a romantic,” Jaskier said. “Incredibly endearing. Now move faster - your bedroom is on the other side of the castle.”

Geralt picked up the pace - not running but definitely not walking in a ‘royal manner’. By the time he and Jaskier reached his room, Geralt was a bit breathless - not from the walk, but from … excitement? Arousal? Geralt didn’t know - all he did know is that he felt lighter than he had in decades.

Geralt pushed the door to his room open and he and Jaskier all but stumbled inside. Geralt paused to push the door shut, then turned to see Jaskier staring at him.

“What?” Geralt asked.

“I said earlier that you looked positively radiant,” Jaskier said. “And you are even more so right now.”

Geralt smiled as he pulled Jaskier in, rested his hand on Jaskier’s chest and finally gave in to the urge that had been plaguing him ever since Jaskier had switched to Zaharian fashion. Geralt hummed softly as he ran his fingers through Jaskier’s chest hair, watching with satisfaction as Jaskier’s eyelids fluttered and he gave a low groan.

“I wondered if it was as soft as it looked,” Geralt said softly.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said. “I think we’re both wearing far too much.”

Geralt chuckled and nodded, reluctantly removing his hand from Jaskier’s chest and giving him a gentle shove backwards. 

“You’re right,” Geralt said. “We are both wearing far too much.”

Geralt moved to the end of the bed, then began to undress. First went the cover, draped over a nearby chair. Then went the shoes and the top, set carefully on top of the cover. The pants were next, then the necklace, which left Geralt in his undergarments and tiara.

“Okay, now I’m overdressed,” Jaskier said.

“What were you doing while I was undressing?” Geralt asked.

“Watching you,” Jaskier said.

“Oh,” Geralt murmured. 

“Yeah,” Jaskier said. “You’re a bit distracting.”

Geralt gave Jaskier a small smile as he removed his tiara, setting it on the chair, before starting to undo his hair.

“Wait,” Jaskier said. “Can I?”

Geralt smiled wider and nodded, moving to the bench at the end of the bed and sitting with his back facing Jaskier. Geralt closed his eyes, humming when he felt Jaskier’s solid presence at his back. Geralt leaned back a bit and sighed when he felt Jaskier’s fingers in his hair, gently undoing the braid. When Jaskier began to gently massage Geralt’s scalp, Geralt gave a low groan.

“Your hair is so soft,” Jaskier whispered. “Just slides through my fingers.”

Geralt just hummed and dropped his head back a bit.

“Feels nice,” Geralt replied. “Although I fear I’m still being a distraction - you’re still dressed.”

“A nice distraction,” Jaskier said.

Geralt smiled when he felt Jaskier press a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’ll turn down the bed while you get undressed,” Geralt offered.

“Fair deal,” Jaskier replied.

When he felt Jaskier step back, Geralt stood and moved around to the side of the bed, carefully turning down the bedcovers. Out of the corner of his eye Geralt could see Jaskier begin to undress - Geralt may have quickened his pace so he could watch Jaskier the way Jaskier watched him. With the bed turned down, Geralt removed his undergarments and laid down on the bed to watch Jaskier, who had removed his coat, boots and stockings and stood just in his shirt and trousers.

“You’re lovely,” Geralt said. “And might move a bit too slow, but I can’t say I mind the show.”

“Well, our deal was a bit one-sided,” Jaskier said as he turned to look at Geralt. “But it seemed only fair since I watched you undress.”

“Then please continue,” Geralt said.

“Yes, Highness,” Jaskier said, giving a low, courtly bow before removing his trousers, shirt and undergarments.

Geralt watched quietly, but could feel his arousal growing - Jaskier was a lovely man, always had been. But leaving the Continent seemed to free something in him the way it had freed something in Geralt. Moonlight fell through the window, casting soft light onto Jaskier and making it appear as though he was glowing.

“Come here, Viscount,” Geralt practically purred.

“Okay, perhaps I don’t mind the term so much when you say it that way,” Jaskier said as he approached the bed and climbed in next to Geralt.

Geralt grinned and pulled Jaskier in for a deep kiss, humming when Jaskier practically melted into him. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier to keep him close, one at Jaskier’s neck, the other on Jaskier’s ass. The deep kiss gave way to softer, nibbling ones and Geralt hummed when Jaskier began pressing kisses to his jaw, sucking at the spot just behind Geralt’s ear.

The light glinted off the sapphire in Jaskier’s ear and Geralt gave a groan.

“Hmmm?” Jaskier hummed.

“That sapphire,” Geralt said, rolling them so Jaskier was pinned beneath him.

“This thing? Asked Aisha to do it late last night,” Jaskier murmured.

“It’s perfect,” Geralt said. He wrapped a hand in Jaskier’s hair, pulling Jaskier’s head back and to the left, watching the moonlight glint off the sapphire. Giving a soft hum, Geralt leaned in and licked a stripe up Jaskier’s neck, ending right under Jaskier’s left ear.

“Marking your territory?” Jaskier asked, tone teasing.

“Mine,” Geralt growled, nipping at Jaskier’s jaw.

“Not complaining,” Jaskier said. “Feel free to continue.”

Geralt released his hold on Jaskier’s hair and pressed a couple of kisses down Jaskier’s neck, then paused right above Jaskier’s chest. Geralt paused briefly, then glanced up at Jaskier, almost embarrassed.

“Whatever you want to do, I’m sure I won’t mind,” Jaskier urged gently.

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s chin before pressing his nose into Jaskier’s chest hair and breathing deep. After a few deep breaths, Geralt rubbed his cheek against Jaskier’s chest hair and smiled, humming when Jaskier began to gently stroke Geralt’s hair.

“‘s soft,” Geralt murmured.

“I’m glad you approve,” Jaskier said.

Geralt smiled as he felt Jaskier’s chuckle rumble under his ear. 

“Very much so,” Geralt said, then shifted a bit and wrapped his lips around one of Jaskier’s nipples, giving it a sharp tug with his teeth and groaning when Jaskier yelped and tugged at Geralt’s hair.

“Fuck,” Jaskier said.

“That’s my line,” Geralt murmured before licking the nipple he’d just tugged, grinning when Jaskier gasped.

“You’re good at that,” Jaskier breathed.

“I’m good at a lot of things,” Geralt said. “Want a demonstration?”

“Yes,” Jaskier said. “I have a list of things I have been wanting to do to you and with you.”

“Is it written down somewhere?” Geralt asked, pressing a few kisses down Jaskier’s chest. “Something we can mark off as we accomplish things?”

“You’re far too amused by this,” Jaskier said. “It’s offensive and endearing all at once.”

Geralt chuckled and pressed a few more kisses to Jaskier’s chest before working his way down, nipping at Jaskier’s hip and licking his belly button before stopping right above Jaskier’s cock, which was already hard, beads of precome glistening at the tip. Geralt glanced up and gave Jaskier a smile before burying his nose in Jaskier’s pubic hair, breathing deep and humming happily.

“Gods above,” Jaskier cried. “Geralt, please!”

Geralt took a few more deep breaths, then relented, moving further downwards and wrapping his lips around Jaskier’s cock, pulling him deep.

“Yes,” Jaskier said. “Fuck, Geralt, yes!”

Geralt grabbed at Jaskier’s thighs and hummed loudly, pulling Jaskier’s cock in as deep as he dared. He wanted to take Jaskier over the edge, wanted to hear Jaskier when he came. It didn’t take much more and Geralt was quickly rewarded by Jaskier's loud shot as he spilled down Geralt’s throat. Geralt swallowed greedily, then gently licked Jaskier clean.

“We sure you’re not part cat?” Jaskier asked weakly.

Geralt growled and nipped at Jaskier’s thigh.

“Did you …?” Jaskier asked.

“Not yet,” Geralt said. “Want to come inside you.”

Jaskier gave a low groan and Geralt smiled, crawling up and claiming Jaskier’s lips in a kiss. Geralt broke the kiss a few moments later and reached for the pot of oil on the bed table. Scooping a bit of oil onto his fingers, Geralt watched Jaskier carefully as he reached a hand between Jaskier’s legs and slipped one slick finger inside, stretching gently.

“Oh,” Jaskier said softly. 

“You’re tight,” Geralt said.

“It’s been a long time,” Jaskier replied.

“I’ll go slow,” Geralt promised, leaning down and kissing Jaskier again as he carefully worked to stretch Jaskier.

When the first finger slid easily, Geralt carefully added the second, watching Jaskier’s face for the slightest wince of pain.

“That’s good,” Jaskier said.

Geralt felt Jaskier bearing down a bit on his fingers and smiled, making slow scissoring motions with his fingers and smiling wider when Jaskier moaned.

“Still good?” Geralt asked.

“Very good,” Jaskier replied.

“You look beautiful,” Geralt said softly. “Laid out beneath me like this. I’ve wondered for so long what it would feel like to have you wrapped around me.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier groaned.

“And,” Geralt said as he carefully added a third finger, thrusting his fingers in and out of Jaskier slowly. “I can’t wait to finally feel it. But next time? Next time I want to feel you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Jaskier said. 

“Getting there,” Geralt replied with a grin.

“Get there faster,” Jaskier said. “Because I’m getting my second wind.”

“Good,” Geralt murmured, giving a sharp thrust of his fingers and smiling when Jaskier keened softly.

“Geralt, move bloody faster,” Jaskier said. “Please.”

Geralt grinned and slowly removed his fingers, pausing for a moment to add some oil to his cock before slowly pushing forward. Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hips tight as he pressed in slowly, practically holding his breath to keep control … to keep from slamming into Jaskier.

“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt gasped. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you,” Jaskier groaned. “Fifteen years all I’ve wanted is to know what this feels like.”

“Living up to expectations?” Geralt asked, giving a sharp thrust.

“Exceeding them,” Jaskier moaned. “Far exceeding them.”

“Good,” Geralt said, giving another thrust, smiling when Jaskier keened again.

“I want more,” Jaskier said. “Please, Geralt.”

Geralt smiled wider and gave another sharp thrust, wrapping a hand around Jaskier’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“I’m not -” Geralt gave a thrust and groaned. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Good,” Jaskier gasped.

Geralt gave another few sharp thrusts, stroking Jaskier’s cock roughly and came shortly thereafter. Geralt gave Jaskier’s cock a few more strokes, groaning when he felt Jaskier come, spilling his seed between the two of them. Geralt collapsed gently on top of Jaskier, moaning when Jaskier grabbed Geralr’s hand and began to lick it clean.

“Fuck,” Geralt rasped.

“Later,” Jaskier said. “Think I’m done for the night.”

Geralt chuckled softly and leaned in, giving Jaskier a kiss.

“Before we get too sleepy -” Geralt started.

“Already there,” Jaskier interrupted.

“We should take a bath,” Geralt said. “Otherwise we’re going to stick together.”

“Ugh, true,” Jaskier said. “Fine, a bath. But only if we bathe together.”

“I think I can manage that,” Geralt said as he carefully climbed off Jaskier and padded to the bathroom.

“I will never take bathing here for granted,” Jaskier said as he rolled out of bed and followed Geralt into the bathroom.

Geralt chuckled as he ran the bathwater.

“Seriously,” Jaskier said. “A turn of a knob and instant hot water? Far better than having someone lug buckets of hot water or suffer a cold bath.”

“Far better,” Geralt said, smiling when Jaskier stepped behind him and pressed himself to Geralt’s back.

“Mmmhmm,” Jaskier hummed. “Even better if I get to bathe with you.”

“Romantic,” Geralt said.

“I am a poet,” Jaskier replied. 

Geralt turned off the water, then turned and gave Jaskier a kiss, reaching around and giving Jaskier’s ass a swat.

“Come on, let’s get in and get clean,” Geralt said. “Then we’ll go back to bed and cuddle.”

“Cuddle, huh?” Jaskier said as he slipped into the tub. “Sit in front of me?”

Geralt hummed and nodded, putting his hair up in a sloppy bun before stepping into the tub and settling between Jaskier’s legs. He shifted around a bit, settling on his side and tucking his head on Jaskier’s shoulder, humming happily.

“This is nice,” Geralt murmured, sighing when he felt Jaskier gently rubbing his back.

“It is,” Jaskier said. “It took so long for us to get here.”

“But I think the timing is right,” Geralt replied. “I don’t think it would have worked before this.”

“No?” Jaskier asked.

“No,” Geralt murmured. “I wasn’t ready before.”

“And I wasn’t immortal before,” Jaskier replied softly.

“I couldn’t -” Geralt sighed and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s throat. “I couldn’t risk it. The heartache that I knew would come when you left me. To watch people grow old and die in front of me, time and again. I couldn’t let myself become attached to you, only to lose you.”

“And now you won’t,” Jaskier murmured.

Geralt hummed and pressed another kiss to Jaskier’s neck.

“I’ll be sure to properly thank Yen tomorrow,” Geralt said. 

“As long as properly is sans penis,” Jaskier said. “You’ll find I can be quite possessive.”

“Likewise,” Geralt replied.

“Good,” Jaskier said. “We should get out soon.”

“The water’s getting a bit cold,” Geralt agreed, reaching for the soap so they could wash.

Once they were both clean, Geralt reached behind Jaskier to pull the drain on the tub before climbing out of the tub, helping Jaskier out and wrapping them both in soft towels.

“Do you need something to sleep in?” Geralt asked.

“Well, I was thinking of just sleeping skin to skin,” Jaskier murmured.

“I’m possessive,” Gearlt said. “And servants tend to barge in.”

Jaskier laughed and nodded.

“Understood,” Jaskier said. “I don’t have anything with me, but maybe you can loan me something?”

“I think I can definitely do that,” Geralt said. 

“Perfect,” Jaskier said. “Then lead on.”

Geralt smiled and led the way back into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe to look for sleepwear. He rummaged through the drawers a bit before pulling two pieces of fabric, one hunter green and one pale peach. Geralt dropped the towel and slipped on the hunter green nightgown, passing the pale peach over to Jaskier.

“You really do look so lovely in green,” Jaskier said. 

“And you’d look absolutely lovely in peach,” Geralt said, smiling when Jaskier dropped his towel and slipped the nightgown on; it was cut low, leaving Jaskier’s chest exposed and Geralt had to bite back the urge to run his fingers through Jaskier’s chest hair. “I was right - absolutely lovely.”

“Yusuf does amazing work,” Jaskier said. “Feels like I’m not wearing anything at all.”

“And yet,” Geralt said, reaching for Jaskier’s hand and tugging him back over to the bed.

“And yet,” Jaskier said.

Geralt smiled and climbed into bed, pulling Jaskier into bed with him.

“I didn’t think it would feel like this,” Geralt said, humming happily when Jaskier tucked himself against Geralt’s side.

“What?” Jaskier asked softly.

“Coming home,” Geralt whispered. “Finding freedom. Finding you.”

“You didn’t have to find me,” Jaskier said. “I was always here.”

“I know,” Geralt murmured. “I know.”

“Sleep, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “We have all the time in the world and I’m not going anywhere.”

***

When Geralt woke the next morning, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he found Jaskier watching him.

“How long have you been awake?” Geralt asked softly.

“Not long,” Jaskier replied. “Just a few moments.”

Geralt hummed softly and leaned forward and gave Jaskier a kiss.

“You look so peaceful when you sleep,” Jaskier continued.

“Oh?” Geralt asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Jaskier hummed. “Beautiful.”

Geralt smiled and gave Jaskier another kiss. 

“Yen and Ciri want a tour,” Geralt said. “And if we don’t start moving soon, they’re likely to come find us.”

“Fine,” Jaskier said with a sigh. “I need to go back to my room to get some clothes anyway.”

“Maryam mentioned now that I’m officially -”

“Princesa Amira Geralt!” Jaskier said. 

“Now that I’m officially crowned,” Geralt said with an eye roll. “That I’ll more than likely be moved to larger quarters near Azucena.”

“Think I could move into those larger quarters with you?” Jaskier asked.

“I’d demand it,” Geralt said, kissing Jaskier’s forehead before climbing out of bed and padding to the wardrobe to pick clothes for the day.

“If we’re touring Marida, you’ll need to dress more royal,” Jaskier said. “Probably with a tiara of some kind.”

“Probably,” Geralt said. “But I’ll try to forgo the tiara.”

“But it looks so pretty,” Jaskier replied.

“I’m aiming for inconspicuous,” Geralt said.

“You inconspicuous? Never,” Jaskier said as he climbed out of bed.

“Well, I can try,” Geralt said as he went through his wardrobe, looking for something to wear.

“Green,” Jaskier said. “Please.”

“I can wear green,” Geralt replied, grabbing clothes and a pair of brown boots.

“I’m going to go get changed,” Jaskier said. “Meet you back here?”

“Meet you back here,” Geralt said. “And we’ll find Yen and Ciri for breakfast and a tour.”

“Sounds good,” Jaskier said, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek before hurrying to his own room to get changed.

Geralt shook his head fondly and quickly got dressed - the more he wore them, the more comfortable the clothes became and the less self conscious Geralt was wearing them. Geralt left the cover on the bed and went back into the bathroom where he took down his bun and quickly combed his hair. Securing his hair back in a small ponytail, Geralt went back to the bedroom and slipped on his pendant and cover.

“Everyone is going to be staring at you.”

Geralt turned to see Jaskier in his doorway and smiled - Jaskier had chosen to wear a mix of bright blue and pale peach and Geralt found himself staring.

“I’m going to be staring at you all day,” Geralt said softly.

“Such a romantic,” Jaskier said. “Now, before I get so distracted by your beauty that I coerce you back into bed, let’s get going.”

Geralt laughed. “Before Yen and Ciri come in search of us and get a show,” he said.

“Yen would love that,” Jaskier said.

“Well, we’re not giving that to her,” Geralt said. “So let’s go.”

“Breakfast,” Jaskier said. “I’m starving.”

“You ate plenty last night,” Geralt said as they left his bedroom and headed for the kitchens to get breakfast.

“But then I worked it all off,” Jaskier said with a wink. 

“Gross.”

Geralt turned to see Ciri standing behind them, Yen at her side.

“Not gross at all,” Yen said. “I’m sad I missed the show.”

“I’m not sad at all,” Geralt said. 

“Of course not,” Yen replied. “Geralt you’re looking lovely this morning.”

“I really like your outfit,” Ciri agreed. “Green suits you.”

“Like I keep saying,” Jaskier said. “Geralt looks lovely in green.”

“And the fashion itself is just perfect,” Yen said. 

“Can we stop talking about my clothing choices?” Geralt said.

“Please,” Ciri said. “I’m hungry.”

“Let’s go to the kitchens,” Geralt said. “We can get something to eat down there before we tour the castle.”

“And Marida,” Ciri said. “I want to see the town - it looks so pretty.”

“It is,” Jaskier agreed. “And everyone is really kind, too.”

“I want to bring some things home for everyone,” Ciri said. “Everyone has been asking about you.”

“They’re welcome to come visit,” Geralt said. “I’d be happy to see them.”

“I’ll be sure to let them know,” Ciri said.

They reached the kitchens and Geralt hummed as the smells of breakfast assaulted his nose. Sweet rolls dusted in sugar; toasted bread rubbed with ripe tomato, garlic, and olive oil; fried eggs with fresh vegetables; a selection of fruits; cocoa flavored milk; and fresh peach juice. 

“It smells amazing,” Jaskier said. 

“Help yourself,” one of the servants said with a smile.

Geralt nodded and fixed himself a plate and a glass of peach juice, waited for everyone else to make their own selections, then led the way out to the garden so they could sit and eat.

“If this is anything like dinner and dessert last night,” Yen said.

“It will be,” Geralt said as he sat down.

“It smells so good,” Ciri said.

“And it will taste as good as it smells,” Jaskier said.

“Best eat up,” Geralt said. “We have lots to see today.”

“Can’t wait,” Yen said. “I also want to talk to your sorcerers.”

“Later,” Ciri said “After we see the castle and the city.”

“Geralt and I plan on visiting the other towns around the island,” Jaskier said. 

“Maybe a honeymoon trip?” Yen teased.

“Yen,” Geralt said. “Let me and Jaskier get used to being together first before planning our wedding.”

“You two can get married?” Ciri asked. “Geralt doesn’t have to make some good match to try to keep the line going?”

“We can,” Jaskier said. “Not that we’d have to worry about keeping the line going, but Zaharians marry for love.”

“Maryam’s great aunt married one of Azucena’s aunts,” Geralt said. 

“Progressive,” Ciri said.

“Prevents potential inbreeding,” Yen said. “It’s smart.”

“Anyway,” Geralt said. “Let Jaskier and I get used to just being together.”

“Fine,” Ciri said.

They ate breakfast quickly, Yen and Ciri eager to see the castle and the town. When they were done, they left the dishes for someone to come get and Geralt led the tour around the castle, pointing out (among other things) the library, the atrium, the sorcerer’s quarters and finally the stables where horses were saddled waiting for them.

“Ready, Highness,” one of the guards said.

“Thank you,” Geralt said, greeting Roach warmly.

“Guards, too?” Ciri said.

“Only a precaution,” Jaskier said. “Everyone loves Geralt - they were all so pleased when Geralt was crowned.”

“Come on, let’s get going,” Geralt said as he mounted Roach, waiting for everyone to mount their horse. “There’s lots to see.”

“As the Princess demands,” Jaskier said, kissing Geralt’s cheek before mounting his horse.

“Ass,” Geralt said.

“You love it,” Jaskier said.

“Oh, he totally does,” Yen said. 

Geralt sighed and rolled his eyes, motioning for the guards to lead the way from the castle down to the town. Residents greeted Geralt warmly - not crowding their path, just waving and shouting a greeting.

“This is most definitely not like the Continent,” Ciri said. 

“No, it’s not,” Yen said.

“It’s home,” Geralt said softly. “My home.”

“It suits you,” Ciri said. “Really, Geralt.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

They spent the whole day going around town, stopping in shops while Ciri purchased items for the other pups at Kaer Morhen and learned as much as she could about the town and its residents. They stopped for a brief lunch, where the shopkeeper essentially closed the whole place down just so Geralt could eat. Geralt was sure to repay with a healthy bag of coin when they departed, having made sure to stop by the castle treasury beforehand to procure some coin from his newly created accounts.

They continued to meander around the town until just before dinner, when the guards escorted them all back up to the castle so they could have dinner with the Queen.

“It appears that you have a lovely day,” Azucena said when they were all seated out on one of the balconies for an informal dinner.

“Your island is lovely,” Ciri said. 

“Thank you,” Azucena said.

“Everyone was very kind today,” Ciri continued.

“We pride ourselves on being welcoming,” Azucena said. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I bet Geralt and Jaskier had a better time last night,” Yen said.

“Yen!” Geralt said. “That is not an appropriate dinner discussion.”

“Really not,” Jaskier agreed. “I mean, I had a great time and I know Geralt did too, but this is not the time or place to discuss that.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said with a groan.

“Oh I’m quite sure Geralt and Jaskier had a lovely evening,” Azucena said. “I’m very happy they were able to work through whatever held them back from a relationship together. But Geralt and Jaskier are quite correct - not a conversation for the dinner table.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“So I have a question,” Ciri said. “If I am Geralt’s due to the Law of Surprise, effectively making him my father and I’m a princess and Geralt is a princess … am I a double princess? Do I have to be a princess?”

“You can be whatever you want to be,” Geralt said.

“Right, you don’t have to be a princess if you don’t want to be,” Jaskier said.

“Can I be a Witcher?” Ciri asked. “Can I be … Cirilla of Vengerberg? A sorceress and Witcher?”

Geralt reached over and gave Ciri’s hand a squeeze.

“Like I said, you can be whatever you want to be,” Geralt said. “If you want to be a sorceress and a Witcher, then that’s what you’ll be.”

“You want to be of Vengerberg?” Yen asked. “You never said -”

Ciri shrugged. “I’m not the princess of Cintra anymore,” she said. “And with Geralt here - no offense, Geralt - but I’d rather be of Vengerberg, like you, than a Riannon like the mother I don't really remember.”

“I’m honoured,” Yen said.

Geralt watched with a smile as Yen teared up a bit.

“Seems like Zahara is giving everyone what they want,” Geralt said softly.

“Indeed,” Azucena said. “Well, everyone should really dig in before the food gets cold.”

Everyone nodded and dug into dinner, the conversation much lighter. They talked generally about the Continent, about how Yen, Ciri and the residents of Kaer Morhenwere doing, about Zahara and Ciri and Yen’s adventures that day.

“Geralt,” Azucena said once they had finished dinner and were eating dessert.

“Yes?” Geralt said.

“Once Yen and Ciri have returned to the Continent, I’d like it if you took a little more of a hands-on role in the running of Zahara,” Azucena said. “You are a crowned princess, after all, and there is an expectation that you will participate more in the running of things.”

“Of course,” Geralt said with a nod. “Whatever you need.”

“Perfect,” Azucena said. 

“Would it be possible to speak to your sorcerer?” Yen said. “I’m curious about their magic.”

“Of course,” Azucena said. “I’ll make sure they’re available to talk to you tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Yen said. “Ciri, would you care to join me? If you’re to be a sorceress, you should be knowledgeable in all kinds of magic.”

“Yes, I’d love to,” Ciri replied.

Geralt finished his dessert and smiled, turning to Jaskier as he dropped his napkin on his plate.

“Jaskier, are you finished?” Geralt asked softly.

“Y-yeah, think I’m done,” Jaskier replied. 

“Yen, Ciri, Azucena,” Geralt said. “Jaskier and I are going to retire to my room for the night.”

“Of course,” Azucena said.

“Have fun,” Yen said.

Geralt just shook his head and he stood and pressed a kiss to the top of Ciri’s head.

“If it wasn’t clear, Ciri,” Geralt murmured, “I’m not at all offended.”

“Okay, Dad,” Ciri said.

“We can talk more tomorrow, if you want,” Geralt offered, unable to keep the smile from his face.

“Maybe, yeah,” Ciri said.

“Okay,” Geralt said as he reached for Jaskier’s hand. “Have a good night everyone.”

“Goodnight,” Azucena said.

Geralt gave Jaskier’s hand a squeeze as he led the way from the balcony through the castle to his room.

“Tired?” Jaskier teased.

“Not hardly,” Geralt said. “I have had to keep my hands to myself all day long and that’s the only thing I’m fucking tired of.

“Are you, now?” Jaskier said. “Well, I guess we’d best get back to your rooms so you can touch to your heart's content.”

“Good,” Geralt said as they walked briskly through the castle.

The moment they entered Geralt’s room, Geralt closed the door and pressed Jaskier against it, kissing him. Geralt’s hands fumbled a bit with the sash around Jaskier’s waist, finally releasing it and allowing Jaskier’s coat to open. Jaskier’s open coat gave Geralt easy access to Jaskier’s chest and Geralt leaned in, rubbing his cheek against Jaskier’s chest hair.

“Is this going to be a thing?” Jaskier asked.

“Perhaps,” Geralt murmured.

“Just checking,” Jaskier replied. “Continue.”

Geralt chuckled.

“Would rather continue this in bed,” Geralt said.

“We can make that happen,” Jaskier said, “if you’d release me for a bit.”

“If I must,” Geralt said, stepping back a bit.

“Just for a little bit,” Jaskier said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Geralt’s nose. “Go, go get naked and we’ll meet back at the bed.”

Geralt laughed and nodded moving to the end of the bed where he quickly stripped down, leaving his clothes on the bench at the end of the bed before turning down the bed covers. Geralt turned his attention to Jaskier, finding him on the other side of the bed, waiting patiently.

“Remember what I said last night?” Geralt asked as he climbed into bed, patting the spot next to him.

“You said a lot of things last night,” Jaskier said as he climbed in next to Geralt.

“I said that next time I wanted to feel you inside me,” Geralt said.

“Is this … is this next time?” Jaskier asked.

“I would like it to be,” Geralt replied.

“Far be it from me to deny you,” Jaskier said.

Geralt shook his head, but smiled when Jaskier crawled on top of him, straddling Geralt’s thighs and smiling down at him.

“Insatiable,” Jaskier teased.

“Maybe,” Geralt said. “I just -”

“What?” Jaskier asked gently.

Geralt hummed as Jaskier began to gently caress his chest.

“It’s been a while,” Geralt admitted. “People are terrified of Witchers.”

“Not me,” Jaskier whispered. “Never me.”

“I know,” Geralt said. “I … I love you, Jaskier.”

“I love you, too,” Jaskier said. “I have for so very long, maybe from the moment I saw you.”

“You were never scared of me,” Geralt said. “I was surprised. You continued to surprise me, time and again, and … I fell in love.”

“Such a beautiful sap,” Jaskier said, leaning down and kissing Geralt.

“It’s this place,” Geralt whispered. “It … it freed me.”

“Good,” Jaskier said.

Geralt hummed as Jaskier continued to caress his chest, groaning when Jaskier gave his nipples a sharp tug.

“Fuck,” Geralt breathed.

“We’ll get there,” Jaskier said. “I didn’t get a chance last night.”

“To what?” Geralt said. 

“To worship you.”

“Worship - oh!” Geralt gasped when Jaskier leaned down and pressed biting kisses down Geralt’s chest. Jaskier followed the bites with gentle licks and Geralt got lost in the sensation of bite, kiss, lick, bite, kiss, lick … but after a few minutes Geralt suddenly realized what Jaskier was doing.

Jaskier was taking his time and mapping out all the scars on Geralt’s skin, starting with the ones on his chest. Jaskier moved from Geralt’s chest to his arms, then back over to Geralt’s thighs, pressing almost reverent kisses to Geralt’s skin.

“Jaskier,” Geralt breathed.

“Shhh, I’m worshipping,” Jaskier replied, nipping at Geralt’s thigh. 

Geralt lifted his head a bit and watched as Jaskier pressed kisses down one leg and then up the other, ending with Jaskier pressing sweet kisses to Geralt’s pubic hair. 

“Roll over, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “I’m far from finished.”

Geralt groaned when Jaskier rolled off him and gave Geralt’s thigh a sharp swat. He acquiesced and was rewarded with Jaskier straddling his thighs, running his hands up and down Geralt’s back.

“Your skin is beautiful,” Jaskier murmured. “The sun has made it honey colored, just begging to be licked.”

Geralt gasped when he felt Jaskier’s tongue on his back, licking a stripe from his waist up to the back of his neck.

“Jaskier,” Geralt breathed.

“And your hair,” Jaskier continued. “Whatever you’ve used to wash it and the sun have made it so white, so beautiful against your skin. So soft … I just want to touch.”

Geralt groaned when he felt Jaskier’s hand in his hair, stoking gently. Geralt hummed softly, then gasped when Jaskier wrapped his hand in Geralt’s hair and pulled his head up, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s jaw.

“Fucking beautiful,” Jaskier said. “And all mine.”

“Yours,” Geralt groaned, humming when Jaskier released his hold on Geralt’s hair and began to card his fingers through it.

“Mine,” Jaskier breathed.

Geralt moaned when he felt Jaskier’s lips and tongue back against his skin, kissing, licking and sucking his way down Geralt’s back and legs, avoiding his ass entirely. Geralt sighed when he felt Jaskier’s warm breath against his ass and lifted his hips a bit.

“Eager?” Jaskier asked.

“You’re a tease,” Geralt gasped.

“You love it,” Jaskier said.

“I - Fuck!” Geralt gasped again when felt Jaskier nip his ass then give it a sharp swat.

“Damn, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “This ass begs to be touched.”

Geralt groaned when he felt Jaskier’s hands kneading and massaging, alternating slaps on each of Geralt’s ass cheeks. Geralt arched up into Jaskier’s touch, hands wrapped in the sheets as Jaskier continued his assault. Knead, massage, slap, stroke … knead, massage, slap, stroke …

“Jaskier,” Geralt moaned. “Fuck, Jaskier, please.”

“Almost, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “Almost.”

Geralt hummed when he felt Jaskier’s lips on his ass, pressing kisses to skin warmed by Jaskier’s attention. After a few minutes, Geralt was rewarded with one slick finger pressed inside him. Geralt groaned and lifted his hips, bearing back against Jaskier’s finger.

“Gods above, Geralt,” Jaskier said. 

“It’s been a while for me,” Geralt murmured. “But don’t … don’t be gentle.”

“Fuck,” Jaskier groaned. “You can’t just say things like that.”

Geralt glanced over his shoulder at Jaskier and winked.

“Don’t treat me like a princess,” Geralt said.

“Always be my princess,” Jaskier replied.

“Very fun - oh!” Geralt said as he felt Jaskier add a second finger, followed quickly by a third. Jaskier thrust roughly, his other hand back to kneading Geralt’s ass.

“Funny, romantic, all part of the bard package,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt groaned and got up onto his knees, arching into Jaskier’s fingers.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said. “Please.”

“So pretty,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt groaned as he felt Jaskier remove his fingers, but before he could even react to the loss of Jaskier’s fingers, he felt Jaskier’s cock press forward, filling Geralt. Jaskier’s hands gripped Geralt’s hips tight and Geralt gasped when Jaskier gave a sharp thrust forward.

“Fuck,” Geralt groaned. “Jasier.”

“Fucking perfection,” Jaskier said. “I swear your arse is fucking perfection.”

Geralt just groaned, dropping his forehead to the pillow as he felt Jaskier thrust. He took Geralt’s instruction to heart - he thrust hard, fast, rough, fingers digging into Geralt’s hips so hard Geralt might bruise. But Geralt didn’t care. He reached under and began to stroke his cock to Jaskier’s thrusts.

“Geralt,” Jaskier groaned. “I’m not -”

“Come,” Geralt said. “I want to feel it. Want to come with you.”

“So close,” Jaskier gasped.

Geralt groaned and nodded, stroking his cock faster as he felt Jaskier begin to thrust harder. It didn’t take either of them long before they were both coming. Geralt released his cock and dropped down onto the mattress, spent. He hummed when Jaskier collapsed on top of him, smiling when he felt Jaskier pressing kisses to his shoulder.

“Might have left a few marks,” Jaskier mumbled.

“I don’t mind,” Geralt replied softly.

“Good,” Jaskier said. 

“Need to lay a sheet down,” Geralt said after a few minutes. “I’m in a wet spot.” He hummed when he felt Jaskier chuckle, then wiggled a bit when Jaskier slipped out of him and rolled off the bed.

“Fuck Geralt, your ass is so red right now,” Jaskier said. 

“‘s warm,” Geralt murmured. “Feels nice.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “I’m going to clean up and get a sheet.”

“Okay,” Geralt murmured, shifting over a bit on the bed, trying to find a dry spot. He heard some movement around the room and then heard sounds in the bathroom, but just kind of drifted, happy and sated.

A few moments later Jaskier returned and Geralt hummed happily as he let Jaskier maneuver him a bit, getting the sheet underneath him. 

“Gods, you’re cute when you’re sated,” Jaskier said.

Geralt just continued to hum as he rolled onto his side and let Jaskier clean him up a bit. His ass was a bit tender, but it didn’t feel bad at all. Geralt rolled back onto his stomach, hissing a bit when he felt Jaskier drape a cold, wet cloth over his ass.

“Just a minute,” Jaskier said. “Just let it sit a minute.”

Geralt grumbled a bit, shivering when the cloth was removed and cool air hit his ass. He hummed when he felt Jaskier’s hands gently massaging moisturizer on his ass, wiggling happily.

“You’re totally part cat,” Jaskier teased.

“Feels good,” Geralt mumbled.

“I know,” Jaskier said. “And this way your arse won’t be so sore tomorrow.”

“Take such good care of me,” Geralt murmured.

“Always,” Jaskier replied.

Geralt hummed when he felt Jaskier lay down next to him, immediately moving so his head was pillowed on Jaskier’s chest, rubbing his cheek happily against Jaskier’s chest hair and humming when he felt Jaskier stroke his hair.

“Sleep, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered.

Moments later, Geralt drifted off to blissful sleep.

***

“I’m going to tell them all to come visit.”

Geralt smiled as Ciri wrapped her arms around his midsection in a tight hug.

“I look forward to seeing them again,” Geralt said.

“Make sure we get at least some warning, though,” Jaskier said.

“I’ll be sure to send a message along,” Yen said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “And that encompasses so much more than I could actually express.”

“Glad you got your head out of your arse,” Yen said. “Even if it took a little longer than I expected.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Geralt,” Ciri said. “You and Jaskier.”

“Happier than I ever thought I’d be, actually,” Geralt admitted.

“My little romantic royal,” Jaskier said, his tone fond.

Geralt just shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Ciri’s head.

“You show those pups what a real Witcher is, you hear me?” Geralt told Ciri softly.

“You know it,” Ciri said, stepping back and giving Geralt a smile.. “We can come back to visit, right, Dad?”

“Of course,” Geralt said.

“You’ll be back for the wedding,” Jaskier said. “Eventually.”

“Eventually, right,” Yen said. “And for Geralt’s coronation as Queen.”

“Eventually,” Geralt said, although he knew it would come sooner rather than later. Azucena had mentioned only being on the throne for a few more years, and that was really just only to make sure Geralt felt comfortable ruling before passing the crown to him.

“Whatever, we’ll be back,” Yen said.

“I know you will,” Geralt said. “I’m glad you found what you were missing too, Yen.”

Geralt smiled when Yen wrapped an arm around Ciri’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“Yennefer and Cirilla of Vengerberg,” Yen said. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“That it does,” Jaskier said.

Geralt watched as Yen conjured a portal, then Yen and Ciri gave thema wave before stepping through and disappearing.

“I’m glad Yen and Ciri are happy,” Geralt said once the portal had closed. “I was worried.”

“I know,” Jaskier said. “You try to pretend you don’t care, but you do, you care so much.”

Geralt hummed and wrapped an arm around Jaskier, pulling him close.

“You’re happy, right?” Geralt asked softly.

“Of course,” Jaskier said. “Incredibly happy.”

“You’re not … bored?” Geralt asked.

“Not at all,” Jaskier replied. “Why? What brought this up?”

“I just, I know that I’m going to be doing more, getting more involved with the running of things,” Geralt said. “So I might not …”

“You’re worried I’m going to get bored being the Royal Bedfellow with nothing to do and leave you high and dry,” Jaskier said. “Not going to happen. I made myself immortal so I could spend eternity with you. I promise that I will never leave you.”

“It’s silly,” Geralt said. “But I couldn’t help being worried.”

“Next time you get worried, just tell me and I’ll reassure you, okay?” Jaskier said. “I love you and I’m going to be with you forever.”

“Okay,” Geralt whispered. “I might get worried again.”

“And like I said, I’ll reassure you,” Jaskier said. “I’ll work with Maryam, find some charitable ventures to get involved in here on Zahara, write some new music, learn to paint or something.”

Geralt chuckled. “Learn to paint, huh?” he said.

“I’ll try the charitable ventures first,” Jaskier said. “I promise I won’t get bored - in between helping you rule, fucking you senseless and getting fucked senseless, I’m sure I’ll find plenty to keep occupied. Perhaps I could teach!”

“Okay,” Geralt said. “And you’re okay with the pups coming to visit?”

“Of course,” Jaskier said. “Perhaps not all at once - that would most likely end in disaster.”

“Most likely,” Geralt agreed with a laugh. “One at a time would be best.”

“But they’re your family as much as Azucena is, as much as Yen and Ciri are,” Jaskier said. “They should come and visit.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s temple. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“My royal romantic,” Jaskier teased. “I’m just glad I stuck it out all this time - that we made it here.”

“Me too,” Geralt replied. “I’m supposed to go see Azucena, start being a little more hands-on.”

“I’ll be just fine,” Jaskier said. “I’ll find Maryam and start … planning our wedding, or something.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said.

“Teasing,” Jaskier said. “No wedding for at least a year - the island needs to recover from your coronation anyway. Go, spend the rest of the day with Azucena and I’ll see you for dinner.”

“Okay,” Geralt said, pressing another kiss to Jaskier’s temple before making his way back through the castle to Azucena’s study.

He found his second cousin at her desk, spectacles perched on her nose as she reviewed a stack of scrolls - he watched for a moment then cleared his throat.

“Geralt!” Azucena said when she saw him. “Yen and Ciri have returned home?”

“They have,” Geralt said. “This morning.”

“They’re quite a fun pair,” Azucena said. 

“They are,” Geralt said. “My Witcher brothers want to visit as well.”

“Of course,” Azucena said. “They’re more than welcome.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “So, what are you reviewing?”

“Residents from all over the island send in scrolls, petitioning the crown for various things,” Azucena said. “Some are simple boons that are easy - some are not so easy.”

“Do you try to answer every petition?” Geralt asked, moving to sit down next to Azucena.

“Honestly, no,” Azucena said. “And the residents know that I only select a few concessions every month to grant.”

“How do you choose?” Geralt asked.

“It depends,” Azucena said. “On what they’re asking for, the words they use … you can tell a lot about someone by the words they use.”

“I agree,” Geralt said.

“Would you like to help me pick a few?” Azucena asked.

“Of course,” Geralt said, smiling when Azucena passed him a few scrolls to review.

Geralt sat quietly and read the scrolls, setting aside a few petitions that he thought Azucena might be able to grant.

“Some of these are written by children?” Geralt said.

“Some, yes, are written by children,” Azucena said. “Wanting a visit from the Queen.”

“Or wanting a pony,” Geralt said. “Sera is asking for a pony.”

Azucena laughed. “Unfortunately that is probably a petition I cannot grant,” she said with a smile. “I do try to write a scroll in return to the children.”

“I understand,” Geralt said.

“Did you find a few petitions?” Azucena asked.

“I think I found a few,” Geralt said. “Simple things that I think would be easy to grant.”

“Lovely,” Azucena said. “I found a few as well. I normally do this once a month, take a day and review the petitions.”

“Some of them are quite sweet,” Geralt said. “A blessing on their wedding or a blessing on their new baby. Some of the ones from the children are quite amusing - a pony or to make their big brother be nicer.”

“Doing this keeps me connected to the people,” Azucena said.

Geralt smiled and nodded. “Living up here in a castle so far removed,” he said. “I understand not wanting to forget the people you’re ruling.”

“They are far more important than I,” Azucena said with a smile.

“I understand,” Geralt said. “I only hope that I will do as well as you.”

“I know you will, Geralt,” Azucena said. “You care so deeply that it will be easy for you to care for the residents of this island.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said with a smile. “I was trained to be a Witcher, and only that. This is so very different from what I knew and … I worry that I won’t be a good ruler.”

“I will do the best I can to impart all my knowledge to you before you take the throne,” Azucena said. “And you have Jaskier with you by your side, helping you.”

Geralt smiled and nodded. “I will,” he said.

“You’re going to be a good ruler, Geralt,” Azucena said. “Of this I am certain.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“Now, would you like to help me to respond to some of these concession requests?” Azucena asked.

Geralt laughed and nodded. “I would,” he said. “Particularly to the little boy who wanted you to make his big brother be nicer.”

Azucena giggled and passed over some scrolls and a quill and ink.

“Have fun,” Azucena said.

Geralt took the scrolls and smiled as he settled down to write responses. He and Azucena wrote together for a few hours, setting the finished scrolls aside to be sent off.

“This was nice,” Geralt said as they finished the last scroll.

“It’s always one of my favorite days,” Azucena said with a smile. “Reconnects me back to the people of the island.”

“I can see why,” Geralt replied. “It was a nice day.”

“It was,” Azucena agreed. “And now I’m sure you want to have dinner and see Jaskier.”

“Maybe,” Geralt said. 

“Ah, young love,” Azucena said with a smile.

“Neither I nor Jaskier are young,” Geralt replied, chuckling softly. “Nor do I think our love is young. I think Jaskier and I have been in love for quite a long time.”

“Perhaps, but you two both hid your feelings for each other until just recently,” Azucena said. “So, the mutual realization of your love is new, so that’s close enough to young love for me.”

Geralt laughed and shook his head.

“I’m working through things,” Geralt admitted. “I’m worried he’ll get bored of me, of this whole life.”

“Oh Geralt,” Azucena said with a sigh. “He is so enamoured of you that he made sure that he’d never have to leave you.”

“I know,” Geralt replied. “I’m not used to people being so accepting, so loving.”

“From what you’ve said, Witchers are seen as outcasts,” Azucena said. “But you have family, found and by blood. And you have love. So much love, Geralt.”

“I know,” Geralt said. “I know. It’s just taking a bit for it all to sink it.”

“The people who care about you will be patient,” Azucena said. “Even your Jaskier.”

“He’s taken to calling himself the Royal Bedfellow,” Geralt said.

“Has a certain ring to it,” Azucena said.

“Don’t tell him that or he’ll never want to be my Royal Consort,” Geralt said.

“You want him to be Royal Consort?” Azucena asked.

Geralt smiled and nodded. “I do,” he said. “Not immediately, obviously. I want to get used to what we have before I go and change it. But, someday, I’d like him to be Royal Consort.”

“I’m sure he’d like that, too,” Azucena said.

“We’re both, erm, fairly possessive,” Geralt said. “So having another way to belong to each other …”

“Mmmhmm,” Azucena hummed. “I do understand. Now go on, go see your Jaskier.”

“Yes, Majesty,” Geralt said with a wink as he left the study and went in search of Jaskier.

He found Jaskier in the library, humming to himself, nose deep in some old tome.

“Find anything interesting?” Geralt asked.

“Fascinating,” Jaskier said. “Reading through some of the history of the island. Your family has been here for a very long time, Geralt.”

“I know,” Geralt said. “Legend says we found the island and started the community - it’s why my line has been the rulers.”

“Interesting,” Jaskier said. “So what did you and Azucena do today?”

“Answered the people’s requests,” Geralt said. “People wanting blessings on weddings or babies, children who want ponies, that kind of thing. The Queen answers a few of them every month.”

“That’s kind of her,” Jaskier said as he stood and closed the book, moving to put it back on the shelf.

“Have you been in here reading this whole time?” Geralt asked.

“I went for a short ride, with guards, since apparently as Royal Bedfellow I am also a hot commodity,” Jaskier said with a wink. “But then, yeah, I came here and started reading. Someone came and brought me food, thankfully, else I’d have forgotten to eat.”

“Of course,” Geralt said. When Jaskier got close, Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Can’t stop kissing me, huh?” Jaskier said.

“Making up for lost time,” Geralt murmured. “We missed fifteen years of doing this.”

“Well, best get most of it out before Vesemir and your brothers come to visit,” Jaskier said. “Else you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I’ll never hear the end of it regardless,” Geralt said, kissing Jaskier again. “But it’s okay, I know how to handle them.”

“No fighting in the castle,” Jaskier said. “If you’re going to settle it with a fight, it has to be done outside.”

“I know,” Geralt said. “It won’t come to fighting, promise.”

“Good,” Jaskier said. “Are you hungry?”

“I am,” Geralt said. “Dinner on the balcony?”

“Dinner on the balcony,” Jaskier agreed. “Do you think they’ll come visit soon?”

“I’m guessing one of them will be here within a month,” Geralt said. “Vesemir first, probably. Then the others.”

“Of course Vesemir would come first,” Jaskier said. 

“Of course,” Geralt said. “Come, let’s go back to my rooms for a quiet dinner.”

“So, when are you moving rooms? And they’re moving my stuff as well, right? I’m not keen on having separate rooms anymore.”

“Maryam mentioned something about moving probably our things in the next few days,” Geralt said with a smile. “Something bigger, more befitting a princess. I told her what I have is fine, but apparently I should be closer to Azucena anyway.”

“Well, need a room with enough wardrobe space to hold yours and my clothes,” Jaskier said. “That’s a lot of space needed - I mean your clothes alone …”

“Very funny,” Geralt said. “Not my fault Yusuf got all crazy with clothing.”

“He was dressing a princess,” Jaskier teased. “I think it’s kind of expected that a princess will have a grand wardrobe.”

“Anyway,” Geralt saud. “I expect one day we’ll get up in the morning in my current room but find that we’ll go to bed in my new quarters and that all of our collective things have been moved during the day.”

“Efficient,” Jaskier said. 

“It is,” Geralt said. “But for now we’ll suffer my smaller, not quite so royal, chambers.”

“Such an inconvenience,” Jaskier teased. “But I guess we’ll make do.”

Geralt laughed as they walked the halls from the library to his room - it never failed to amaze him all the freedom that he’d found on Zahara, and a large part of it could be attributed to Jaskier. He’d never have gone if Jaskier hadn’t convinced him to go, if Jaskier hadn’t made him think about what might happen if he was a royal … he owed a lot to Jaskier.

“You got quiet,” Jaskier said. “Coin for your thoughts?”

Geralt turned and gave Jaskier a smile.

“Just … thank you,” Geralt said. “I don't think I would have come if you hadn’t convinced me to. I wouldn’t have all this, I wouldn’t have you.”

“Think nothing of it, Geralt,” Jaskier murmured. “I’m just glad you listened to me.”

“Me too,” Geralt said. 

They reached Geralt’s room and, once inside, Geralt immediately took off his shoes and cover, going to the wardrobe to find something to change into.

“Tired of the royal accoutrements?” Jaskier teased.

“When I’m here, I just want to be comfortable,” Geralt said.

“I can understand that,” Jaskier said. “Want me to find someone so we can get dinner?”

“Please,” Geralt said. “I’m just going to change.”

“I’ll be right back,” Jaskier said.

Geralt watched Jaskier leave, then quickly changed out of his clothes and into a pair of loose, soft silk trousers and a simple caftan-like top, all in soft green. He moved to the bed and turned it down, knowing eventually he and Jaskier would end up in bed. As he was opening the windows and doors to the balcony, he heard Jaskier behind him.

“Such a treat for the eyes.”

Geralt turned and saw Jaskier, smiling as he noticed that Jaskier had changed as well, into an outfit similar to Geralt’s, but in pale peach.

“So are you,” Geralt murmured.

“You like me in peach,” Jaskier said.

“And you like me in green,” Geralt replied with a smile. “Find someone to request dinner?”

“I did indeed,” Jaskier said. “But it’ll be a bit.”

“Of course,” Geralt said. “Care to sit on the balcony with me?”

“I’d love to,” Jaskier said.

Geralt took Jaskier’s hand once Jaskier got close and tugged Jaskier out onto the balcony, settling on the settee and tugging Jaskier into his lap.

“Comfy,” Jaskier said.

Geralt chuckled when Jaskier wiggled a bit to settle into Geralt’s lap. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and sighed softly, tucking his head on Jaskier’s shoulder to watch the ocean. 

“The weather here is so different from the Continent,” Geralt murmured.

“We’re further south,” Jaskier said. “When I was in Oxenfurt, they said southern places were warmer.”

“We’d never be able to do this there,” Geralt said.

“Lots of things we wouldn’t do there,” Jaskier said. “But you’re right.”

Geralt hummed and hugged Jaskier tighter.

“I love you,” Geralt whispered.

“I love you, too,” Jaskier murmured. “Did you work things out?”

“I think so,” Geralt replied.

“Good,” Jaskier said. “You know, I think I might take up painting. Although I don’t think I could do these sunsets justice.”

“They are remarkable,” Geralt agreed as they walked the sun set over the water. “Such beautiful colors.”

“It felt so dull and grey on the Continent, but not here,” Jaskier said. “Here it feels … alive. But maybe that’s to do with what this island brought.”

“Family and love,” Geralt murmured. 

Geralt smiled and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder through the silk of his top and they continued to sit together, only moving once the servants had delivered their dinner and the temperature dropped just enough for Geralt and Jaskier to feel a chill through their thin clothes. Geralt waited for Jaskier to climb off his lap then stood and the two of them headed back inside so they could eat dinner.

“They spoil you,” Jaskier said, clearly thrilled. “I’ve been trying to get you to accept being spoiled for years and now you can’t escape it!” 

Geralt smiled when he saw the spread on the table in his room - it had become evident what Geralt’s favorite foods had become and the kitchen was happily eager to make sure Geralt’s favorites were always prepared.

“I’ll make sure to thank them tomorrow morning,” Geralt said as they sat down together. “But it looks like they provided some of your favorites as well.”

“The food here, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “It’s incredible.”

“I agree,” Geralt replied with a smile.

“I’m going to have to find something to do to keep me in shape,” Jaskier said. “Otherwise, I’m liable to get fat from overeating.”

“I can think I can think of at least one thing to go to help keep you in shape,” Geralt said with a smile as they both dug in.

“Naughty,” Jaskier said.

“Mmmhmm,” Geralt hummed.

“I mean, other than that,” Jaskier said. “Although sex with you is definitely a good workout I don’t mind doing.”

“You could take up learning the sword,” Geralt said. “Or honing your horse riding skills. Or learning hand to hand combat.”

“If I learned hand to hand combat, would you teach me?” Jaskier asked. “That might be fun.”

“Maybe I will,” Geralt said.

“Lovely,” Jaskier replied.

They ate their dinner and dessert in companionable silence, every once and a while feeding each other a bite of food. And when the food and drink were consumed and they were sated, Geralt and Jaskier left the table and padded over to the bed to sleep. Geralt climbed in first, waiting patiently for Jaskier to join him. A few moments later the bed dipped, and Jaskier crawled up the bed and into Geralt’s arms.

“I will never tire of this,” Geralt said. “Of you in my arms.”

“And they say bards are romantics,” Jaskier said. “You, my Witcher Princess, are far more romantic than I.”

Geralt gave Jaskier’s arse a sharp swat.

“People expect Witchers to be stoic,” Geralt said. “But we feel just as much as the next person. Mutations can dull emotions, but they don’t remove them.”

“I know,” Jaskier murmured, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “I’m glad you feel free enough to express your feelings.”

Geralt hummed and carded his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.

“Right now I’m feeling your cock pressing against my thigh,” Geralt teased, laughing when Jaskier smacked his chest.

“I can’t help it,” Jaskier said. “My big, sexy, beautiful Witcher Princess.”

Geralt shook his head fondly. 

“Not much of a Witcher anymore,” Geralt said. “More in name now than anything.”

“Still,” Jaskier said. “Witcher Princess.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and gave Jaskier’s arse another swat.

“Keep doing that and I’ll want more than cuddling,” Jaskier said.

“I have an early day tomorrow,” Geralt murmured. “Azucena has some other things that she wants me to learn, to help with.”

“Maybe … mutual handjobs?” Jaskier suggested.

Geralt hummed, whining a bit when Jaskier rolled off Geralt and tucked himself against Geralt’s side.

“I like you on top of me,” Geralt said.

“Needy,” Jaskier teased.

Geralt hummed again when he felt Jaskier push Geralt’s pants down a bit and put his hand on Geralt’s cock.

“‘s good,” Geralt murmured.

“Touch me, Geralt,” Jaskier urged. “Touch me.”

“Gladly,” Geralt said, lowering Jaskier’s pants and wrapping a hand around Jaskier’s cock.

“Easy,” Jaskier said. “Slow strokes … find the rhythm.”

Geralt closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Jaskier’s cock in his hand, the feel of Jaskier’s hand on his cock. Geralt could feel the calluses on Jaskier’s fingers from his lute, a bit rough with the soft, and sighed softly. Geralt gave Jaskier’s cock a sharp stroke, gasping when Jaskier returned the favor. Gentle, sharp, slight twist, again … Jaskier and Geralt very quickly found a rhythm and soon enough they were both coming. 

Geralt groaned when Jaskier licked Geralt’s hand clean, taking Jaskier’s hand to return the favor.

“Insatiable,” Jaskier said.

“You, too,” Geralt said. “But I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Most definitely do not mind,” Jaskier murmured.

Geralt smiled and pushed his pants all the way down, kicking them off the bed. He rolled over a bit and helped Jaskier out of his pants, tossing them off the bed with Geralt’s pants. Geralt tucked his head on Jaskier’s chest and closed his eyes, sighing when he felt Jaskier gently stroking his hair.

“Part cat,” Jaskier teased.

“No,” Geralt mumbled. “All yours.”

“Ugh, you’re adorable,” Jaskier said.

Geralt smiled when he felt Jaskier press a kiss to his hair.

“Sleep,” Geralt mumbled.

“Sleep,” Jaskier replied softly. 

***

After a few months, presumably to give Geralt time to adjust to his new schedule as official princess, his brothers started to visit.

Vesemir visited first, as was expected. He arrived early one morning and walked in on Jaskier greedily fucking Geralt’s arse.

“G’morning.”

Geralt froze, glanced around Jaskier to see Vesemir in his rooms and sighed.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Vesemir said.

“Knocking would have been preferable,” Geralt muttered.

“Never needed to knock before,” Vesemir said with a shrug.

Geralt sighed again and pulled Jaskier down for a soft kiss, before wiggling off the bed - Vesemir’s surprise entrance had quickly put a damper on their bedroom activities.

“Well, when you’re here, knock,” Geralt said, slipping a robe on and turning to face Vesemir. “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too,” Vesemir said. 

“How long are you staying?” Geralt asked.

“Few days. Check things out.”

“Well, if you’d let me and Jaskier get ready, we can have breakfast and then take you on a tour of the castle,” Geralt said.

“We can tour the city tomorrow,” Jaskier offered from his spot on the bed.

“Sure,” Vesemir said, moving to sit on one of the couches.

“Vesemir,” Geralt said.

“What.”

“Wait somewhere else,” Geralt said, pointing to the door. “Ask one of the servants to show you to the kitchen.”

“Sure.”

Geralt waited until Vesemir had left before padding to the bed and pulling Jaskier off and onto his feet.

“Yen’s doing, I’m sure,” Jaskier grumbled. “Ruining our morning fucking.”

Geralt chuckled and gave Jaskier a kiss. 

“Experience tells me yes, it was Yen’s doing,” Geralt agreed. “Come on, best get dressed and get to the kitchens to make sure Vesemir isn’t terrifying the staff.”

They dressed quickly and made their way to the kitchen to make sure everything was okay.

They needn’t have worried.

The moment the kitchen staff found out that Vesemir had essentially raised Geralt, their beloved Princesa Amira, they immediately began to lavish attention (and food) on him and when Geralt and Jaskier reached the kitchen, they found Vesemir sitting at a small table filled with food.

“Could get used to this,” Vesemir said.

The rest of Vesemir’s visit was the same. Around the castle, Vesemir was treated almost like royalty himself. And around Marida, the residents cheered and called for Vesemir, the adoptive father of their new princess.

“Think you’re doing okay,” Vesemir said at the end of his visit.

“I am,” Geralt said.

“Glad you got things with the bard figured out,” Vesemir said.

“Yes, me too,” Geralt replied, smiling when Vesemir clapped him on the shoulder.

“Be well, Geralt.”

***

A few months after Vesemir visited, Lambert showed up. Vesemir must have given the others a warning because Lambert showed up in the early afternoon when Geralt and Jaskier were eating a late lunch with Azucena.

“Tell Vesemir thank you,” Geralt said around a bite of peach.

“Will do,” Lambert said. “You’re looking … pretty.”

Geralt frowned at his brother.

“He does,” Jaskier agreed. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Not really good for fighting, though,” Lambert said.

“Not much fighting going on here,” Geralt said.

“Would you care to join us?” Azucena asked kindly.

“Could eat,” Lambert said.

“Understatement,” Geralt muttered.

Lambert set Geralt on edge for the first half of his brother’s visit, mercilessly teasing about everything - Geralt nearly throttled his brother when they toured the town. It all changed when Geralt entered his room to find Lambert rummaging through his wardrobe.

“Pretty, huh?” Geralt said, watching as Lambert spun around.

“Not my color at all,” Lambert said. “More suited to you, though, pretty boy. Good cuts - for you.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “Did you want to see about getting something for yourself? I’m sure Yusuf would love to make some clothes for you to take home.”

“Maybe,” Lambert said with a careless shrug.

“Come on, let me introduce you,” Geralt said.

Geralt left Lambert happily discussing color and cuts in Yusuf’s work room.

“ … maybe something a bit warmer? And can you do an empire waist?”

“My lad, I can do anything!” Yusuf exclaimed.

But when Lambert wasn’t teasing Geralt, he was flirting shamelessly with Jaskier. Nothing overt, nothing blatant … just enough for Jaskier to chuckle and Geralt to growl. At least until right as Lambert was about to head hom.

“You know, Jaskier,” Lambert said. “You’ve got it pretty good here.”

“I know,” Jaskier replied.

“But if you ever decide you’re bored of the princess, you can come walk the path with me,” Lambert said. 

Geralt froze for a second, then growled and took off after Lambert, who gave a shout and swatted Jaskier on the arse before almost running through the portal that appeared.

“Geralt!” Jaskier shouted.

Geralt growled and turned, humming when Jaskier gave Geralt a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t want him,” Jaskier said. “Never have. Never will.”

“I know,” Geralt replied. “He just -”

“Antagonizes you,” Jaskier said. “It gives him joy. Little brothers, eh?”

Geralt sighed softly. 

“He doesn’t mean … okay, he does mean it but I won’t go,” Jaskier said. “I’m yours.”

“I’m yours,” Geralt murmured.

“Good.”

***

Eskel was the last to visit and when he arrived he came with his pet goat.

“I don’t trust Vesemir or Lambert with Lil Bleater,” Eskel explained when Geralt gave the goat in question a pointed look.

“Understood,” Geralt said before wrapping his brother in a warm hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise, brother,” Eskel said. “Sure you should be hugging me? Might get your clothes all dirty.”

Geralt groaned as he released Eskel from the hug, giving him a playful shove.

“So, what’s there to do around here?” Eskel asked.

“Tour the castle, tour the town,” Geralt replied. “Watch me do royal things or go train with the guards if you want.”

“All right,” Eskel said with a nod.

Like with Lambert, Geralt and Jaskier took Eskel on a tour of the castle and then into the town to introduce him to the locals. Where Eskel went, the goat went, and so they made quite a group traipsing through the town. Many of the children followed them around, hoping to pet Lil Bleater. Many of the women followed them around because of, well, Eskel. Humble and more than a little self-conscious, Eskel had such a hard time figuring out why the women were following them.

“They want you,” Jaskier said. 

“Why?” Eskel asked.

“Because you’re gorgeous,” Jaskier replied. “Seriously. Stunning.”

Eskel just shrugged.

“Jaskier’s right,” Geralt said once they’d returned back to the castle. Eskel was loaded down with trinkets to take home and gifts from admirers. Lil Bleater trotted behind him wearing a flower necklace that she was happily munching on.

“About what?” Eskel asked.

“Women, and men, want you because you’re gorgeous,” Geralt said. “You’re kind and caring and it shows. Also, you’re stunning; many people of Zahara consider scars to be incredibly sexy.”

“Thank you,” Eskel replied. “I’m glad you found happiness here, brother. And love.”

Geralt smiled and nodded.

“I did,” Geralt said. 

“You’re missed at Kaer Morhen, but I can see that’s not your home anymore,” Eskel said. “Zahara is.”

“It really is,” Geralt agreed.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Eskel asked.

“What?”

“You and Jaskier,” Eskel prompted. “When are you getting married?”

“We’ve only just -”

“You two were forever from the moment you met,” Eskel said. “We all knew it, even if you two didn’t.”

“I want to ask him,” Geralt said.

“Nothing is stopping you,” Eskel said. “So if you want to ask, ask.”

***

Geralt had absolutely no idea how one asked someone for their hand in marriage. The first person he thought to ask was Jaskier - that wouldn’t work because then it would have spoiled the surprise.

He thought about Azucena, but she was busy (so was Geralt, but Azucena was much busier).

So Geralt went in search of Maryam.

“Something troubling you?” Maryam asked.

“Yes and no,” Geralt said. “I want to ask Jaskier something important and I want to do it right.”

“Oh, you want to ask Jaskier for his hand,” Maryam said with a knowing smile.

“I - yes,” Geralt said. “We’ve been here for more than a year and I’m finally comfortable in my duties as a royal.”

“As Princesa Amira,” Maryam teased. “Yes, you and Jaskier deserve happiness.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “I am not romantically inclined -”

“Not what Jaskier says, but continue,” Maryam said.

“Anyway,” Geralt said. “For a moment like this, I’m a bit lost.”

“I understand,” Maryam said. “And from what I've learned of your and Jaskier’s relationship, Jaskier would be suspicious if you planned something grand and ornate.”

“Well, I’m not going to ask him in front of everyone,” Geralt said. 

“No, no,” Maryam said. “Nothing like that. And even a special dinner would throw suspicion. So, maybe wait for the next full moon - which is only a few days away - and when you’re bathing together under the moonlight, then ask him.”

“That’s … actually a good idea,” Geralt said. “I was overthinking things, it seems.”

“It does happen,” Maryam said. “But sometimes, the simplest is the most romantic.”

“You are right,” Geraly said. “But maybe we make sure some of Jaskier’s favorite foods are on the table that night for dinner. And he loves the cardamom salted pears.”

“I can definitely make that happen,” Maryam said. “Were you going to present him with a trinket?”

“A trinket?” Geralt said.

“In Zahara, we gift a trinket - a necklace or brooch - something that they can wear to let others know they’re affianced,” Maryam said.

“Oh,” Geralt said slowly. “Could you send some of my mother’s jewelry to my room? No wait, the study, send it to the study - that way I can look at it and pick something for Jaskier?”

“Of course,” Maryam said with a smile. “I’ll make sure there’s a good selection of sapphire pieces.”

Geralt smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Maryam,” Geralt said.

“It is truly no problem,” Maryam said. 

“Were you waiting for me to come ask you?” Geralt asked.

“Maybe a little,” Maryam replied with a smile. “You two deserve happiness.”

“Are we talking about Jaskier and Geralt?”

Geralt turned to see Azucena standing in the doorway.

“We were,” Maryam said.

“Are you finally asking for his hand?” Azucena asked.

“Yes,” Geralt said with a laugh. “I am.”

“Good,” Azucena said. “It is high time so we can start planning a wedding.”

“You just want to plan another party,” Geralt teased.

“Perhaps,” Azucena said. “But I actually came to find you for another reason.”

“Oh?” Geralt said.

“I have decided,” Azucena said, “that it is time for me to step down as Queen of Zahara.”

“Majesty!” Maryam exclaimed.

“I have ruled for many years,” Azucena said. “And I feel Geralt is ready to ascend the throne and become Reina Malika Geralt, Queen of Zahara.”

“When?” Geralt asked softly.

“WIthin a year,” Azucena said softly. “I am quite tired, Geralt. I’m ready to relax and let someone else be Queen.”

“So, a wedding and a coronation,” Maryam said.

“Why not combine them?” Geralt suggested.

“That would be one large party,” Azucena said. “A coronation party goes for days as it is, if we add a royal wedding in, we’re looking at a weeks’ celebration.”

“I guess we should start planning now,” Geralt replied with a smile.

“Ask Jaskier first,” Azucena said. “Then we’ll start planning.”

“He’ll say yes,” Maryam said. “But ask.”

“Of course I’ll ask,” Geralt said. “In a few days.”

“Perfect,” Azucena said with a smile. “I’m so happy that we found you, Geralt, and that you came here.”

“As am I,” Geralt admitted. “I was reluctant, but it’s evident this place is home.”

“It is,” Azucena said. “As is your bard.”

“He is,” Geralt agreed.

“I’ll make sure that jewelry is delivered to the study for you to peruse,” Maryam said, giving a little curtsy before leaving Geralt and Azucena alone.

“You really believe I’m ready to rule?” Geralt asked.

“I think that, within a few months, you will be more than ready to rule,” Azucena said. “You already issue most of the edicts and decisions. You’re kind and thoughtful and think about every outcome before making a decision. You’re ready, Geralt.”

“Thank you,” Geralt replied.

“So, I suggest you ask Jaskier about that wedding soon,” Azucena said with a smile. “Weddings and coronations take a while to plan. Best to get started.”

“I understand,” Geralt said. “Maryam suggested under the full moon and that sounds perfect.”

“It does,” Azucena said. “You’ll have to make an appointment to see Yusuf after you ask - start arrangements for a wedding outfit and a crown.”

“I can design my own?” Geralt asked.

“A queen’s crown is personal to her,” Azucena said. “Princess tiaras are passed down - yours is your mother’s. But the crown of a queen? That is special to her - or him, rather.”

Geralt smiled and nodded.

“Understood,” Geralt said. “I’ll be sure to see him soon.”

“Good,” Azucena said. “I must say, I feel quite excited about this next adventure. Don’t you?”

“Marriage and coronation as queen? Yes, I’d most definitely say it’s exciting.”

And a little terrifying. And thoroughly unexpected as well. 

But weren’t adventures supposed to be exciting and a little terrifying?

***

“What?”

Geralt paused, hands still on Jaskier’s head from when he was washing Jaskier’s hair. Had he gotten it wrong? They’d had a lovely dinner and dessert, which included Jaskier’s favorites. They’d moved to the bed and then to the bathroom. And as Jaskier had sat between Geralt’s legs in the bathtub, Geralt had asked Jaskier to marry him.

“I asked if you would marry me,” Geralt said softly.

“I just … wanted to make sure I heard you right,” Jaskier said. “You want to be tied to me forever?”

“Didn’t you do the same when you made yourself immortal?” Geralt asked. “I want you to be mine. For all time.”

“I already am,” Jaskier whispered.

“But I want it officially,” Geralt said. “I want to stand before the sorcerer and be bound to you for all time.”

Geralt massaged Jaskier’s scalp gently as he waited for Jaskier to answer.

“What would my title be?” Jaskier asked.

“What?” Geralt asked.

“Would I still be the Royal Consort?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes,” Geralt said. “But, instead of a princess, you’d be Royal Consort to a queen.”

“Wait, what? I missed something here.”

“Are you saying yes?” Geralt said.

“Yes, I’m saying yes,” Jaskier said. “But what did you mean by me being Royal Consort to a queen?”

“Azucena is stepping down,” Geralt said as he poured warm water over Jaskier’s hair. “So I will be crowned queen, Reina Malika Geralt, Queen of Zahara, at the same time as our wedding.”

Geralt ran his hands over Jaskier’s shoulders, waiting for Jaskier to process everything.

“... Do I get a crown like you?! Oh a crown! I used to imagine having a crown when I was a young lad,” Jaskier said. “Of course, I was utterly devastated to learn viscounts don't get crowns.”

“Of course you’ll get a crown,” Geralt said, making a note to talk to Yusuf, Maryam and Azucena about getting Jaskier a crown. Geralt worried if Jaskier didn’t get one, he’d cry.

“This just gets more perfect,” Jaskier said. “Married to the man I love and a crown! When will this all take place?”

“Well, apparently a marriage and coronation takes a lot of planning,” Geralt said, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s hair as he drained the tub and helped Jaskier out. “And we can expect about a week-long celebration.”

“Zaharians really do like to party,” Jaskier said.

“Apparently so,” Geralt agreed, wrapping Jaskier in a towel before grabbing one for himself. “I do have a gift for you in the bedroom.”

“A gift?” Jaskier said.

“It’s custom for Zaharians to gift their lover with a trinket so everyone will know they are affianced,” Geralt said.

“Oooh, I want to see,” Jaskier said.

“It’s next to the bed,” Geralt said, shaking his head fondly at Jaskier’s enthusiasm.

“Is it a broach? I could pin it to my sashes,” Jaskier asked. “Or perhaps a necklace that I could wear all the time?”

Geralt laughed and followed Jasker into the bedroom, settling on the bed as he watched Jaskier open the small box that had been sitting on the table next to the bed. He leaned over and tucked his head on Jaskier’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s neck.

“Oh Geralt,” Jaskier breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

“The necklace was my mothers,” Geralt said softly. “I had it turned into a cuff that you could always wear.”

The necklace itself had been a lovely silver filigree necklace with sapphires set in to create a buttercup. Geralt had worked carefully with the jewelers to inlay the filigree and sapphires into the silver cuff that currently sat in the box Jaskier was admiring.

“I love it,” Jaskier said. “I will wear it always.”

Geralt smiled and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Geralt whispered.

“I love you, too,” Jaskier whispered back. “Help me put the cuff on?”

Geralt hummed and nodded, shifting a bit so he said with his legs on either side of Jaskier’s hips. Reaching for the cuff, Geralt gently slipped it onto Jaskier’s wrist, smiling when it fit perfectly.

“Perfect fit,” Jaskier murmured.

“Just like I knew it would,” Geralt said, tugging Jaskier’s towel off and tugging him back onto the bed.

“Geralt!” Jaskier squeaked. “We just bathed.”

“Fine,” Geralt said. “Perhaps celebratory sex tomorrow, then?”

“Done,” Jaskier said. “Come on, princess, I wanna cuddle.”

Geralt smiled and tugged his towel off and laid on top of Jaskier, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s jaw before tucking his head on Jaskier’s shoulder, humming when Jaskier began to stroke his hair.

“Are you going to invite your family?” Jaskier asked after a few minutes.

“Probably expected that I do,” Geralt said.

“Perhaps we wait a bit to tell them?” Jaskier said. “About the engagement, I mean. I know that everyone is expecting it, but I’d like to keep this between the two of us. Just for a bit.”

“Done,” Geralt murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

Geralt stared down at the blank piece of parchment on his desk and sighed.

“Something on your mind?”

Geralt looked up to see Maryam standing in the doorway of his study.

“I’m supposed to be designing my crown,” Geralt said. “And I have absolutely no idea what to do.”

“The jeweler is expecting your design soon,” Maryam said. “Yours and Jaskier’s.”

“I have Jaskier’s crown designed,” Geralt said. “And I know that a Queen’s crown is personal to them, but I don’t know what that means.”

“Each previous Queens’ crown was a testament to their history, telling of the past, their hopes,” Maryam said.

“And therein lies the problem,” Geralt said with a sigh.

“I could offer some assistance,” Maryam said. “If you’d like.”

“Any assistance would be greatly appreciated,” Geralt said. 

“I could show you the crowns of all the past Queens,” Maryam said. 

“That would be helpful,” Geralt said, standing and pushing the papers back on his desk.

“Follow me,” Maryam said with a smile.

Geralt followed Maryam through the castle and down to a labyrinth of halls far below the castle. Pausing to light a few torches, they went down one corridor, then another, before finally stopping outside a heavy oak door.

“Welcome to the Vault of the Queens,” Maryam said, opening the door to let Geralt inside.

Geralt paused just inside the doorway and took it all in. The room contained many glass cases containing the crowns of all the past queens, down one wall and up the other and filling the center of the room on pedestals. Geralt took first one step, then another, taking a slow pass around the room. He walked slowly around the room, taking time to admire the crowns of the queens before him.

He reached Maryam and gave her a smile before taking another pass around the room. He paused again in front of each crown, taking the time to really look at each crown, to try to get a sense of what each previous Queen found important. By the time he reached Maryam again, Geralt was fairly certain he had a sense of what would be on his crown.

“Did this help?” Maryam said.

“It did, thank you,” Geralt said. 

“Perfect,” Maryam replied. 

They walked back together through the halls back to Geralt’s study where he found Jaskier waiting for him.

“Geralt, where’d you go off to?” Jaskier asked.

“We went to the Vault of Queens,” Maryam said. “So Geralt could get ideas for his crown.”

“Did you figure it out?” Jaskier asked.

“I believe I did,” Geralt said.

“I’ll tell the jeweler to expect the designs soon,” Maryam said, leaving Geralt and Jaskier alone.

“Did you need help designing mine?” Jaskier asked. “I could offer assistance.”

“No, I have yours all designed,” Geralt said.

“You did?” Jaskier said. “Do I get veto power?”

“Maybe,” Geralt said with a laugh. He rummaged through the desk and came back with a small piece of parchment, which he passed over to Jaskier.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. “This is beautiful! I had no idea you were such an artist.”

Geralt ducked his head shyly, his hair falling in a curtain around his face.

“No, Geralt, this is beautiful,” Jaskier said. “Are these buttercups?”

“And dandelions,” Geralt said, lifting his head and giving Jaskier a smile. “I thought the buttercups and dandelions in the gold filigree would be lovely.”

“They are,” Jaskier said. “And the blue? Sapphires?”

“Sapphires,” Geralt confirmed. “Designed into forget-me-nots.”

“Geralt, really, this is perfect,” Jaskier said.

“No vetoes?” Geralt teased.

“No vetoes,” Jaskier said. “I would be honored to wear it.”

“I’m glad,” Geralt said.

“I can’t wait to see the finished product,” Jaskier said, reaching over and squeezing Geralt’s hand. “And to wear it at our wedding.”

“Likewise,” Geralt said, lifting Jaskier’s hand and kissing it sweetly. “You’ll look beautiful in it.”

“Of course,” Jaskier said. “So, did you want to tell me what you’ve thought about for your crown?”

“Sure?” Geralt said, suddenly unsure.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Jaskier said. “But I bet it’s amazing.”

Geralt ducked his head, released Jaskier’s hand and moved to sit at his desk, rummaging for a blank piece of parchment. He reached for a quill and ink and began to sketch out his design. 

“I walked the Vault of the Queens to see the crowns of all the queens before,” Geralt said. “So I could see how they had all designed their crowns. Because each Queen designed their crown to be particular to them, showing their history.”

“Your history is not like other queens,” Jaskier pointed out.

“Of that, I am well aware,” Geralt said with a smile. “Nonetheless, my crown has to show my history, my hopes.”

“And you were having a hard time?” Jaskier said.

“I was,” Geralt said. “But I think I figured it out.”

“And you’ll show me?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes, I’ll show you,” Geralt said, continuing to sketch. “The whole crown will be silver, and the band will be two swords, hilt to hilt with the points meeting at the back.”

“I like it,” Jaskier said with a nod. “It fits.”

“On this side,” Geralt said, sketching one side of the crown, “will be some lilacs, a swallow and, well, Renfri’s broach.”

“A swallow for Ciri and the lilacs for Yen?” Jaskier asked softly.

Geralt gave Jaskier a small smile and nodded. “Yes,” he confirmed. “And Renfri’s broach because -”

“It’s a piece of your past,” Jaskier said. “A part of your history, even if not a very happy part.”

Geralt nodded again. “And on this side,” he continued, “will be the hilt of a sabre like Vesemir’s, a, well, um a goat -”

“A goat?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes, for Eskel,” Geralt said. 

“Oh, makes sense,” Jaskier said. 

“And, erm, a bomb,” Geralt said. “Not a real one, just a depiction of one.”

“Why in the bloody hell are you putting a bloody bomb on your crown?” Jaskier asked.

“Lambert,” Geralt said.

“Oh,” Jaskier said slowly. “For the fishing.”

“Right, for the fishing,” Geralt said.

“Okay, that’s okay then,” Jaskier said. “The center is pretty empty, though.”

“I know,” Geralt said softly. “The center is for you and me.”

“Awww,” Jaskier said. “That’s so romantic.”

Geralt gave Jaskier another smile before going back to sketching the crown.

“Between the two sides, joining them together, will be a collection of buttercups, dandelions and music notes,” Geralt said.

“Geralt, that’s beautiful,” Jaskier said. “But I don’t see you anywhere on here.”

“No, I’ll be here,” Geralt said, sketching a design at the top of the crown. “I’ll be on the top.”

“You’ll be on the top, huh?” Jaskier said, tone teasing. “That would be quite a change.”

“Funny,” Geralt said, reaching over and giving Jaskier’s arse a sharp swat. 

“That doesn’t deter me,” Jaskier said. “Just tempts me more. But continue.”

“The top will be a wolf,” Geralt said, grabbing Jaskier by the waist and pulling close, almost into Geralt’s lap. “And all the pieces join together.”

“This is lovely, Geralt, really,” Jaskier said. “Now can we please go fuck?”

“Thank yo - what?”

“I want to go fuck,” Jaskier said, pulling away from Geralt and untying the sash around his wasit. “You fucking me, me fucking you, doesn’t matter, but I’m incredibly turned on right now.”

“By my crown?” Geralt said slowly.

“No, by this artistic ability that I never knew about,” Jaskier said. “It’s very arousing.”

“Wait, so all I had to do was draw something for you?” Geralt asked, a bit confused.

“No, I mean yes, I mean maybe,” Jaskier said, removing his sash and coat and tossing them on the desk. “Geralt, I have too much blood in my cock and not enough in my head to coherently answer this question right now. Can we please fuck?”

“Would you be able to make it to our rooms?” Geralt asked.

“Most definitely not,” Jaskier replied. 

Geralt gave a low groan and stood from the desk hurrying to the door to secure it - he definitely did not need anyone entering to find him and Jaskier … well … fucking. He turned back around to find Jaskier with his shirt off and pants hanging open.

“Fuck.”

“Well, yes, if you’d lose some clothes,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt fought back a laugh at Jaskier’s eagerness, removing his cover and his own top, tossing them on the desk with the rest of their clothes before carefully undoing his pants as well.

“Should we clean off the desk?” Geralt offered.

“That’s precious time wasted when there is a perfectly serviceable wall right there,” Jaskier said. “Take off your boots and pants.”

Geralt grinned and hurried to comply, but when he went to help Jaskier out of his boots, Jaskier stopped him.

“No need, luv,” Jaskier said. “Go grab the oil from the desk and meet me at the serviceable wall. I’m about ready to blow.”

“Yes, Royal Consort,” Geralt teased.

“Love when you acquiesce so easily,” Jaskier said.

“How are we - I mean -” Geralt said as he grabbed the oil and met Jaskier at the wall.

“Get up against the wall, Geralt,” Jaskier breathed. 

“Can you …” Geralt backed himself up against the wall, then gasped when Jaskier stepped into his space, grabbed Geralt under the thighs and lifted. “Oh fuck.” 

“Get some oil on me,” Jaskier groaned. “Do you need to -”

“I’m a Witcher,” Geralt moaned. “Just get it in me.”

“That should not turn me on as much as it does,” Jaskier breathed. “Fuck.”

Geralt groaned as he managed to get some oil on Jaskier’s cock and then breathed when he felt Jaskier start to push inside him, moaning at the burn and marveling at how Jaskier’s strength and how he seemed to effortlessly support Geralt’s weight around his thighs. Geralt leaned against the wall, resting one hand on the top of a nearby bookshelf and the other hand on the moulding around the door, lifting himself up a bit to relieve some of the weight on Jaskier.

“Jaskier,” Geralt breathed. “Move.”

“The second I move, I’m going to blow,” Jaskier groaned.

“Fuck, then move,” Geralt breathed. 

“Hold on,” Jaskier said.

Geralt was about to comment, but then Jaskier gave a sharp thrust and Geralt slammed hard against the wall, hearing the trinkets on the bookshelf rattle. Bracing himself against the wall, hands on the bookshelf and moulding around the door, Geralt groaned as Jaskier slammed into him, once, twice and then on the third thrust Jaskier came. Geralt reached down and gave his cock a few sharp strokes, coming a few moments later.

As soon as Jaskier came, Geralt released his hold on Jaskier’s waist, immediately getting to his feet when Jaskier collapsed on the ground in a heap.

“Jaskier!”

“‘m fine,” Jaskier said, waving a hand at Geralt. “Just … spent. For as much as I am immortal, I am forty-something years’ old. My body is not what it once was.”

“Looks perfect from here,” Geralt said as he crouched down on the floor next to Jaskier.

“You’re adorable,” Jaskier said, reaching up to pat Geralt’s cheek. “But I feel like my thighs have gone missing.”

“They’re right here,” Geralt said, reaching down to gently stroke Jaskier’s thighs.

“Funny,” Jaskier said. “But they feel like they’re gone. This was quite fun. Must do again.”

“Maybe the other way round next time,” Geralt said.

“Mmmhmm,” Jaskier hummed. “Feeling quite tired.”

“Can you stand?” Geralt asked. “Make it back to the bedroom?”

“No, do not believe that will be possible,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt chuckled and nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead.

“Stay there,” Geralt said. “I’ll get dressed and then help you dress.”

“Staying here,” Jaskier said. “Not a problem at all.”

Geralt chuckled again as he got dressed, bringing Jaskier’s clothes over to where Jaskier laid. 

“Need help?” Geralt said, moving to tug Jaskier’s pants up and lace them.

“My hands work just fine,” Jaskier said, swatting Geralt’s hands away. “Also, I’m all sticky.”

“We’ll take a bath when we get back to our room,” Geralt said. 

“Okay,” Jaskier said, reaching up for Geralt. “Now carry me.”

“I thought your hands worked just fine,” Geralt teased.

“But my legs are currently jelly,” Jaskier whined, making a grabby hand motion for Geralt. “Please?”

“Okay,” Geralt said with a smile. He helped Jaskier sit up first, helping him get into his shirt, then lifted Jaskier into his arms, humming when Jaskier nuzzled Geralt’s jaw. “Grab your coat and sash, Jaskier.”

“Yes, Highness,” Jaskier murmured, reaching for his coat and sash.

Geralt rolled his eyes and carried Jaskier to the door, pausing to pull the door open with one hand while cradling Jaskier in his arms before making his way through the castle to their room. It was hard to try to maintain any sort or normalcy as he walked - Jaskier looked disheveled and Geralt looked, well, well-fucked. Geralt was sure that made many a servant giggle as they made their way through the castle.

Once in their rooms, Geralt carried Jaskier right into the bathroom, setting him on a bench while he ran bathwater.

“You’re the best,” Jaskier murmured.

“I know,” Geralt replied with a smile. Once the tub was full he stripped down, helped Jaskier out of his clothes and then carefully settled Jaskier in the tub.

“Oh,” Jaskier said slowly. “This is perfect.”

“I can make it more perfect,” Geralt said, climbing into the tub and settling behind Jaskier in the water.

“Yes, more perfect,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt smiled as Jaskier turned a bit and snuggled into Geralt’s chest.

“Do you really want me to draw you something?” Geralt asked softly.

“I mean, you don’t have to ,” Jaskier said. “But now that I know you have this ability, I might pester you about it.”

“Maybe as a wedding gift,” Geralt murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s hair.

“I’d love it,” Jaskier said.

“Noted,” Geralt said. “Ready to get clean and get out?”

“Maybe,” Jaskier said. “My thighs are still a bit sore.”

“I have a solution for that,” Geralt said. 

“You do?” Jaskier asked.

“But I can’t do it here,” Geralt said. “Has to be done on the bed.”

“More sex?” Jaskier asked with a grin.

“Not quite,” Geralt said with a smile. “But it will help.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “Wash first, then you can help with my sore thighs.”

Geralt smiled and gave Jaskier a sweet kiss, gently helping Jaskier wash before washing himself. When they were both clean, Geralt drained the tub and then climbed out, grabbing a towel to wrap around Jaskier before lifting Jaskier out of the tub.

“You’re the best,” Jaskier whispered.

“I do try,” Geralt said, gently depositing Jaskier on the bed.

“Fuck, my thighs are really sore,” Jaskier groaned. “It was very worth it, but so very sore.”

Geralt leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder before reaching for a small vial of oil.

“Just lay still and let me work,” Geralt said, pouring some oil into his hands and then gently massaging the oil into each of Jaskier’s thighs.

“Oh,” Jaskier said. “Oh Geralt.”

“Better?”

“Much,” Jaskier groaned.

“Good,” Geralt murmured, continuing to massage the oil into Jaskier’s skin, humming as he felt the tension in Jaskier’s thighs release under his hands.

“Sex?” Jaskier mumbled.

“You are far too tired, luv,” Geralt said, wiping off his hands and crawling into bed with Jaskier. 

“Later?” Jaskier said. 

“Maybe,” Geralt said. “After this nap. And probably after dinner.”

“Food,” Jaskier mumbled, burrowing into Geralt’s embrace. “Food good.”

Geralt chuckled. “Sleep first,” he said, gently rubbing Jaskier’s back.

“Sleep first,” Jaskier agreed.

***

“I’m sorry, what?” 

Geralt stared down at the table filled with sketches and fabric swatches, then glanced over at Yusuf.

“It’s a wedding and a coronation, Geralt,” Yusuf said. “What did you expect?”

“Something similar to what I wore for my previous coronation,” Geralt said.

“Pah!” Yusuf said. “That was for a princess. This is for a Queen! And a wedding! Far grander.”

“But why no pants?” Geralt said, sorting through the sketches Yusuf had drawn up of Geralt’s wedding attire.

“Neither a princess nor a queen wears pants to their wedding,” Yusuf said. “Plus, the skirts will be so voluminous you won’t be able to see any pants anyway, so why waste fabric on what won’t be seen?”

“But it would be more …” Geralt relented under the cold stare Yusuf gave him. “Fine.”

“Perfect,” Yusuf said. “So look through these and tell me what you like. Pick for your Royal Consort as well.”

“I can pick for myself.”

Geralt turned to see Jaskier in the door and smiled, but then sighed as he began to pick through the stacks of sketches Yusuf thrust at him. 

“It is unusual for the groom to see the bride’s gown before the wedding,” Yusuf said.

“We’re not a usual couple,” Jaskier said.

“Obviously,” Yusuf said. “Very well, continue.”

Some of the designs were so ornate, too ornate, and Geralt (with Jaskier’s agreement) immediately set them aside. For all that everyone expected a grand affair, Geralt wanted things to be as simple as possible. That was hard to do for a wedding and coronation, but Geralt was trying his best. He really wanted the focus to be on his and Jaskier’s love for each other, and for accepting the Crown to rule Zaraha. Everything else was just … a distraction.

But as everyone kept reminding him, Zaharians loved a party and there was no bigger party than a wedding and a queen’s coronation. So pomp was expected.

“Not these?” Yusuf asked.

“Too ornate,” Geralt said, smiling a bit when Yusuf hmphed softly.

“They’re quite lovely,” Jaskier said, “but just not what we’re looking for.”

“We’ll know it when we see it,” Geralt said.

“Exactly,” Jaskier said.

Geralt finally paused when he reached one sketch. It was his outfit and Jaskier’s together and Geralt marveled at all the detail Yusuf had put in it. Geralt’s outfit was a billowing, voluminous skirt paired with a corseted top that left Geralt’s shoulders and neck exposed, but then had long sleeves that came to a point at the middle of Geralt’s hands and Renfri’s broach affixed at Geralt’s waist. Down each arm was embroidered the pattern of Vesemir’s sabre hilt, across the chest of the top were embroidered buttercups, dandelions and forget-me-nots, and the entire hem of the skirt was embroidered with lilacs, swallows and little goats. And if Geralt looked closely, he could see little bombs embroidered at points of Geralt’s sleeves. 

And when Geralt looked over to the sketch of Jaskier’s clothes, he couldn’t help but smile. The outfit was simple - the same style of clothes that Jaskier had been wearing, only in all white and the outer coat was embroidered with wolves all over it.

“You like this one?” Yusuf asked.

“Very much,” Geralt said. “It’s simple.”

“As simple as I could make it,” Yusuf said. 

“It’s perfect,” Jaskier said. “Thank you, Yusuf. I’m so honoured to be able to wear this on our wedding day.”

“As am I,” Geralt said.

“Good,” Yusuf said. “I’ll add some of the embroidery to the veil.”

“To the what?” Geralt asked.

“The veil,” Yusuf said. “Every bride must wear a veil. Yours will be embroidered to match your crown.”

“I’m sure it’ll be lovely,” Geralt said with a resigned sigh, barely resisting the urge to smack Jasker upside the head when he started chuckling softly.

“It will,” Yusuf said.

“A veil,” Jaskier said. “This just gets better.”

“Are you just about done?”

Geralt turned to see Maryam in the doorway.

“I think so,” Geralt said, then looked at Yusuf. “Do you need anything else from us?”

“No, I do believe I am done,” Yusuf said. 

“There you go,” Geralt said. “What did you need, Maryam?”

“Jaskier has gotten roped into helping Azucena pick the menu for the final day of the celebration,” Maryam said. “She’s meeting with the chefs now.”

“Drat! I’d best get going then,” Jaskier said, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek before running off towards the kitchen. 

“The town has already begun preparing and we’ve heard from many of the neighboring islands that they want to send food and gifts as well,” Maryam said.

“Already preparing, but the wedding isn’t for another nine months,” Geralt said.

“This is a big celebration,” Maryam said.

“Evidently so,” Geralt said.

“We haven’t had a Queen coronation in many years,” Maryam said. “Nor a royal wedding.”

“So I’ve been told,” Geralt replied with a smile. 

“I also wanted to let you know that I set up the space so you could create your wedding gift for Jaskier,” Maryam said.

“Oh perfect,” Geralt said, shaking Yusuf’s hand before following Maryam from the workroom through the castle halls. “I have some time today so I wanted to at least start on it.”

“Anyway,” Maryam said. “Let me know if this is sufficient.”

Geralt stopped next to Maryam and looked into the small room, filled with a stool, an easel, an assortment of drawing supplies and plenty of parchment.

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“You’re quite welcome,” Maryam said. “I must say this artistic side is a surprise. When I saw the designs for yours and Jaskier’s crowns I was a bit shocked to find you were the one who had drawn them.”

“Jaskier was surprised too,” Geralt replied with a smile. “Drawing was something I rarely did back on the Continent. I only used it for my own notes, plants for potions or monsters I’d encountered, so I tended to keep that particular skill private.”

“Well, I’m glad you showed it to us,” Maryam said. “Did you want someone to come find you for dinner?”

“Please,” Geralt said, stepping into the room and sitting on the stool, contemplating the blank piece of parchment.

“Yes, Highness,” Maryam said with a smile, quietly exiting and leaving Geralt to his work.

***

Geralt hummed softly, arching a bit into the feeling of a warm tongue on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see Jaskier laying on his chest, tongue licking and nipping at one of his nipples.

“Jaskier,” Geralt groaned. “What …?”

“Good morning,” Jaskier murmured. “Wanted to give you a surprise.”

“It is that,” Geralt replied, groaning when Jaskier bit roughly at his nipple. “I have a meeting with - “

“So do I,” Jaskier said. “And your family is going to be here soon, gifts are starting to arrive, and plans are in full motion. But we’re both so stressed and it’s been so long since it was just you and I.”

Jaskier was right - with wedding and coronation plans in full swing, not to mention Geralt getting ready to actually begin ruling the country, the two of them had been in meetings every day, almost all day, having only the evening just to eat and fall into bed together.

“Jaskier,” Geralt groaned.

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt you inside me,” Jaskier breathed.

Geralt moaned when he felt Jaskier’s lips and tongue blaze a trail down Geralt’s torso, humming happily when he felt Jaskier’s nose press into his pubic hair.

“Happy … happy to oblige,” Geralt said.

“Thought you might,” Jaskier whispered. “No one will blink an eye if we’re a little late to our meetings.”

Geralt hummed happily at the feel of Jaskier’s warm breath on his cock.

“I was awake for a bit before this,” Jaskier whispered. “Care to know what I was doing?”

“Watching me sleep would be a bit creepy,” Geralt mumbled, smiling when Jaskier slid up and kissed him.

“Only for a moment,” Jaskier said. “I was preparing.”

“Preparing,” Geralt repeated, still not fully awake.

“Yes.”

Geralt smiled when Jaskier kissed him again, then gave a soft yelp when Jaskier suddenly rolled the two of them, putting Jaskier on his back on the bed and Geralt on top of him.

“Preparing,” Jaskier said.

Geralt groaned as Jaskier spread his legs, showing Geralt just how prepared Jaskier was. 

“Fuck,” Geralt whispered.

“That is the idea,” Jaskier said. “And Geralt? I want to be able to feel you for the rest of the day.”

Geralt gave a low growl and practically bore down on Jaskier. Barely pausing to put some oil on his cock, Geralt slammed into Jaskier with one almost feral push, fingers digging into Jaskier’s hips, growling again when Jaskier howled with satisfaction. Geralt paused mid-thrust and moved his hands, pinning Jaskier’s wrists to the bed and thrust again.

“Mine,” Geralt growled.

“Yours,” Jaskier yelled.

Geralt gave another growl as he continued to thrust, leaning down and biting sharply to the juncture of Jaskier’s shoulder and neck, humming with satisfaction as he felt Jaskier come, coming himself shortly after. Geralt pulled back a bit and licked at the spot on Jaskier’s shoulder, humming a bit at the taste of blood on his tongue.

“You taste good,” Geralt hummed.

“Gods above, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “Now everyone will definitely know what we’ve been doing.”

“You said you wanted to feel me for the rest of the day,” Geralt said smugly, giving a sweet kiss to the spot on Jaskier’s shoulder. “You didn’t specify how.”

“Well now I’ll feel you doubly so today,” Jaskier said.

“You like it,” Geralt said.

“Maybe,” Jaskier replied with a smile.

“No maybe,” Geralt replied. “You most definitely like it. Also, your coat will cover the mark. I’ll know it’s there.”

“As will I,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt hummed and laid down on top of Jaskier for a moment, nuzzling his neck.

“Well, if you continue to lay here, I’m going to get toasty warm and fall asleep again,” Jaskier said. “And we have meetings.”

“Blast,” Geralt mumbled, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s jaw before climbing out of bed, giving a languid stretch.

“That’s not helping the situation,” Jaskier said.

“Apologies, my love,” Geralt said, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead.

“You’re not, but it’s okay,” Jaskier said, sighing and climbing out of bed.

Geralt laughed as he went to the wardrobe and grabbed clothes so he could get dressed.

“When is everyone arriving again?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt tugged on his undergarments and pants and glanced over at Jaskier, watching him dress for a few moments.

“In a couple of weeks,” Geralt replied. “They wanted to be here to help with finishing everything up.”

“I mean, Yen and Ciri would definitely help,” Jaskier said. “My concern is that everyone else might make a bit more … trouble?”

“I’ll make sure they’re either training with the guards or in town,” Geralt said.

“Keep Lil Bleater from the gardens,” Jaskier said. “We need those flowers for the ceremonies and that bleater will eat all the flowers.”

“Don’t let Eskel hear you say that,” Geralt said with a smile as he finished getting dressed. “He believes that blasted goat is well trained.”

“I’m sure she is, to an extent,” Jaskier said. “But let her loose in a garden of flowers and all bets are off.”

“Very true,” Geralt said. “Who are you meeting with today?”

“Maryam and the kitchen staff,” Jaskier said. “You?”

“Azucena and some villagers from all over the island,” Geraly replied.

“Ahhh,” Jaskier said. “Queen stuff.”

“Yes,” Geralt said. “Then Azucena and I are going to go over the coronation ceremony.”

“Maryam and I almost have the wedding ceremony pinned down,” Jaskier said. “It appears to be fairly simple, but moving pieces are many.”

“Likewise,” Geralt said.

“And the week-long celebration before all this is going to be draining,” Jaskier said. “We’ll have to be at every party.”

“The night of my coronation and our wedding, we’re going to get to our room and just sleep,” Geralt said with a smile.

“We are,” Jaskier agreed. “Hours and hours of blessed sleep.”

“Then a two week trip around the island,” Geralt said, watching as Jaskier got dressed.

“It will be perfect,” Jaskier said.

“It will,” Geralt agreed. “Now, we’d best get going, else we’re liable to end up back in bed.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Jaskier said.

“I know, but then people will come looking for us,” Geralt said. “And I would like to avoid that.”

“If we must,” Jaskier said.

“Indeed,” Geralt said, closing the space between them and giving Jaskier a chaste kiss. “Tonight for dinner?”

“Tonight for dinner,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt sighed as they parted and he headed for his meetings and Jaskier headed for his.

In the end, it would all be worth it.

***

“Geralt!”

Geralt rolled over in the bed, opened his eyes and groaned when he saw Yen and Ciri standing at the foot of his bed. 

“What?” Geralt mumbled, frowning when he reached over and felt Jaskier’s side of the bed cold to the touch. “Where’s Jaskier?”

“He has his own things to handle today and was up early,” Yen said.

“What could I possibly have to do today, two days before my coronation and thewedding?” Geralt grumbled.

“”You are spending a day with Aisha,” Yen said. “Ciri and I are here to escort you.”

“Why today?” Geralt sat up and pushed his hair out of his face, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Apparently there are some things planned that are better done a few days before,” Ciri said with a shrug. “So come on, out of bed.”

Geralt sighed and reached for his robe, sitting on the edge of the edge of the bed, slipping the robe on and standing. 

“You two aren’t staying, are you?” Geralt said.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, but no,” Yen said. “Ciri and I are going to go into town and join the celebrations there.”

“Just keep an eye on Lambert and Eskel,” Geralt said. “Vesemir can handle himself - Lambert and Eskel too, but -”

“It’s fine,” Yen said. “Lambert will find a brothel and Eskel will get so many women throwing themselves at him, he won’t be able to get into any other kind of trouble.”

Geralt chuckled and nodded, slipping his feet into a pair of slippers,turning to face Yen and Ciri. 

“Very true,” Geralt said. “Do you think I can get breakfast?”

“There will be some food down there,” Ciri said. “Come on, you’re already running late.”

Geralt groaned and tightened the belt around his waist as he followed Yen and Ciri through the castle down to where Aisha was waiting for thim.

“Good morning,” Aisha said.

“Morning,” Geralt said.

“There is breakfast for you,” Aisha said. “And there will be lunch later.”

Geralt hmphed a bit.

“Don’t be a baby,” Yen said. “Try to enjoy it.”

“Oh, he’s very much a hedonist,” Aisha said. “Not for everything, but for most things.”

“Dinner tonight?” Ciri said. “If we’re back from town?”

“Dinner tonight,” Geralt agreed, smiling when Ciri wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. “Have fun. Be safe.”

“Always,” Ciri said.

“You know I can’t be safe and have fun at the same time,” Yen said, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “But I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Geralt said.

Once Yen and CIri were gone, Geralt headed right over to the table and sat to eat a bit of breakfast.

“Goodness, Geralt your hair is so long!” Aisha exclaimed.

“Hmmm?” Geralt hummed around his bite of egg.

“Your hair reaches your waist,” Aisha said 

“I thought it felt longer,” Geralt said with a shrug. “I normally sleep with it put up, but it’s gotten caught in a door or two recently.”

“I’m sure,” Aisha said with a laugh. “Well, did you want to cut it at all?”

Geralt shrugged again. “A trim would be fine,” he said. “I like the look of it.”

“I bet Jaskier does, too,” Aisha teased. 

“He does,” Geralt said with a smile as he finished his breakfast.

“Then we’ll keep it,” Aisha said. “But we do have a few things to do today that we can’t do the day of the ceremony.”

“Like?” Geralt asked.

“Well, we’re going to do some exfoliating and a special mask to remove any blemishes on your face and really make it glow,” Aisha said. “But the downside is that your face might be a bit pink until tomorrow evening.”

“Which is why we’re doing this today,” Geralt said.

“Bright side? You can sleep in on your wedding day,” Aisha said with a grin. “We’re taking care of most of it today.”

“That actually is a bright side,” Geralt replied with a smile.

“Thought you might like that,” Aisha said. “Come on, time to get started.”

“Soak first?” Geralt said.

“Soak first,” Aisha replied with a nod. “Release any lingering grime.”

“I am far cleaner than the first time we met,” Geralt grumbled, removing his slippers, stripping down and stepping into the tub. Geralt allowed his hair to hang over the side of the tub as he sank into the water. “I’d just gotten off a boat, where I’d been for two months, not three days before we met.”

“True,” Aisha agreed. “But sometimes it’s good to have a good, deep cleanse.”

“Agreed,” Geralt admitted. “Sometimes a good, deep cleanse is needed. And that is something that, before all this, I would have never admitted. This journey, this island, has changed me. For the better, I think.”

“I think so, too,” Aisha said with a smile. “Soak for a bit, then we’ll get to everything else.”

‘Everything else’ didn’t sound like it would all be enjoyable - parts of it would be nice, Geralt was sure of it, but parts of it would definitely not. Geralt sighed and closed his eyes, trying to block out everything that was happening. Not that he wasn’t looking forward to being married to Jaskier, just that everything that had gone into it and Geralt’s coronation was daunting.

“All right, Geralt, time to get out,” Aisha said.

Geralt sighed and climbed from the tub, padding naked over to the large table and laying face down. A few moments later, he felt the women start to rub him down with hot water and soft-ish sand and heavy brushes. It wasn’t fun, it wasn’t pleasant, but Geralt knew in the end it would be worth it.

It just didn’t feel fun in the moment.

Up and down Geralt’s back, then up and down Geralt’s front, when the women were done, Geralt felt a bit raw but he knew he’d get a massage and some moisturizer later and he’d feel loads better. 

“Ready for the next bit?” Aisha asked.

“I don’t think I really have a choice,” Geralt said with a small smile.

“Not really,” Aisha replied with a grin. “We’ll do the mask next and after that you can take another bath, then we’ll do the massage and moisturizer. Once all that’s done I’ll wash and trim your hair for you.”

“Okay,” Geralt said.

“This might sting, just a little,” Aisha said.

Geralt sighed and nodded, waiting as Aisha pulled his hair off his face. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as Aisha wiped his face down with a damp cloth, then proceeded to paint the mask onto his face. Geralt wrinkled his nose as a sharp scent hit his nose.

“What is that?” Geralt asked.

“This mask is made with yogurt, sweet orange water and vinegar,” Aisha said. “You’re probably smelling the vinegar.”

“I can feel it, too,” Geralt said. 

“I warned you that it might sting,” Aisha said with a small smile. “We’re going to let this dry and then peel it off.”

“Peel?” Geralt said.

“Yes, then we’ll cleanse your face,” Aisha said. “We’ll do the moisturizing all at once when you are done bathing before we take care of your hair.”

Geralt just sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the slight sting in his face as the mask began to harden. Geralt could feel the mask pulling at his skin and sighed - it would, hopefully be worth it. Geralt didn’t know how much time had passed once the mask hardened, but was grateful when Aisha approached and began to gently peel the mask from his face.

“I’m being as careful as I can,” Aisha said gently. “Let me know if it starts to be painful.”

“It’s fine,” Geralt said, wincing only a little as Aisha pulled away the mask. Geralt hummed a bit when Aisha began to gently cleanse his skin, shivering a bit as the cool air hit his face.

“So, the mask is done,” Aisha said. “Your skin is a bit pink, but that should fade by tomorrow. Just keep from going in the sun between now and then.”

“I can do that,” Geralt said.

“Good,” Aisha said. “Go ahead and get back in the tub and take a bath - no need to exfoliate, just wash gently - and then come back for massage and moisturize. I’ll make sure lunch is delivered before I get to work on your hair.”

“Good,” Geralt said. “I’m hungry again.

“Your appetite is well known around the castle,” Aisha teased.

“Funny,” Geralt said as he climbed off the table and headed back to the tub to bathe again. 

Geralt hissed a bit as he sank into the water, his skin a bit raw from its recent treatment. Geralt was grateful for the soft sandalwood soap that had been left for him - he took his time, washing carefully and gently, not eager to irritate his skin. When he was finally done washing, Geralt padded back over to the table where he laid back down and let the women work, massaging the moisturizer into his skin, working out the kinks.

“This part I don’t mind,” Geralt said as the women finished up. “I am feeling quite relaxed now.”

“That was the point,” Aisha said. “I wanted to make up for what I just made you go through.”

“I would hope that lunch will also make up for it,” Geralt said with a grin.

“It most definitely will,” Aisha said. “All your favorites.”

“Perfect,” Geralt said as he climbed off the table, slipped on his robe and went to sit at the table where lunch was all laid out for him. Geralt ate slowly, relishing every bite, but didn’t linger once he’d finished, eager for the rest of the day to be done.

“How much did you want me to trim off?” Aisha asked once she’d washed and dried Geralt’s hair.

“An inch or two, maybe?” Geralt said.

“Did you have any thoughts for what style you’ll want to do for the wedding and coronation?” Aisha asked as she worked.

“Azucena mentioned that a princess leaves their hair unbound for coronation,” Geralt said.

“True,” Aisha said. “I just thought maybe something different because it’s your wedding?”

“I’m fine with my hair being left unbound,” Geralt said with a smile.

“Okay,” Aisha said. “Maybe we can put a little wave or a bit of curl in it on the day of.”

“Maybe,” Geralt said with a smile and a nod. “I think that would look lovely.” Geralt continued to marvel at how, on Zahara, people sought out his opinion, listened when he expressed it. The easy acceptance of it all was such a stark difference from the Continent and his treatment there, it only reinforced the feeling of home that had taken up residence in Geralt’s heart when it came to Zahara.

“Good,” Aisha said. “I’m so happy for you, Geralt.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “This whole thing has felt a bit like a whirlwind and yet it feels like it’s taken forever to get here.”

“It sometimes happens that way,” Aisha said. “Everyone is so pleased; first that we found a successor, then that you found love.”

“It is a direction I thought my life would never go in,” Geralt said. “But I have never been happier.”

“You deserve happiness, Geralt,” Aisha said softly.

“It took a while for me to realize that,” Geralt aid. “But yes, I deserve happiness. And I found it here.”

“We’re all so glad,” Aisha said. “Now, would you like me to put your hair up for the rest of the day?”

“A braid would be nice,” Geralt said, smiling when he felt Aisha comb her fingers through his hair and start braiding it back.

“This way you can go sleep as soon as you’re back in your room,” Aisha said. “I’m sure you want a nap.”

“I do,” Geralt said. “Why does pampering tire me out so?”

“This was a little more vigorous than what we normally do,” Aisha said. “So, it’s expected that you’ll be a bit worn out.”

Geralt hummed and nodded. “I was going to have dinner with Yen and Ciri,” he said.

“A short nap and you can have a bit of a later dinner,” Aisha said. “And you’re done.” 

Geralt hummed and nodded, tightening the belt of his robe and tucking his feet into his slippers, humming as the end of his braid tapped him in the small of his back.

“Do you need someone to walk you to your rooms, Geralt?” Aisha asked.

“No, I’m not that tired,” Geralt said. “Yet.” 

“Okay,” Aisha said. “Well, the next time I see you it’ll be your wedding day - I can’t wait!”

“Neither can I,” Geralt said as he crossed the room.

“Remember, no sun between now and tomorrow night and take it easy,” Aisha said. “Drink plenty of water.”

“Got it,” Geralt said, giving Aisha a sleepy wave before walking through the castle back to his rooms.

Once inside, Geralt barely managed to shed his slippers and robe before he face-planted on the bed and fell asleep.

***

The morning of Geralt’s coronation as Queen of Zahara and Geralt and Jaskier’s wedding dawned bright and clear. The sun had only just begun to rise when Geralt found himself roused from bed by Vesemir, Lambert and Eskel.

“What are you three doing here? And where the fuck is Jaskier?” Geralt asked.

“Jaskier had his own stuff to do to prepare for the big day,” Eskel said. “So we’re here to keep you occupied for a couple hours.”

“Except we were told we can’t fight,” Lambert said. “Something about not being able to mess up your face.”

“Figured we could go for a ride or something,” Vesemir said. “Maybe hunt.”

“Or go fishing,” Eskel said.

“But I didn’t bring any bombs!” Lambert said.

“Okay, so let’s hunt,” Vesemir said. “Like I first suggested.”

“Hunting sounds fine to me,” Geralt said. “Let me just, erm, get up and get dressed.”

“Something sturdy that won’t rip,” Lambert said.

Geralt rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, slipping a robe on and moving to the wardrobe to find some clothes.

“And best tuck that hair up,” Vesemir said. “Else it gets caught on something.”

Geralt rolled his eyes again as he found some clothes and quickly got dressed before redoing his braid and tucking it up in a bun.

“Let’s go hunting,” Geralt said.

Vesemir, Lambert and Eskel gave a collective loud whoop as Geralt led the way through the castle out to the armory to grab some weapons and then out to the forest to do some hunting. They hunted for hours, only catching a few birds, a few smaller animals, but nothing big. Not that any of them minded, really - it was more about spending time together.

When they arrived back at the castle a few hours later, laughing and joking about their adventure, Geralt found Aisha waiting in his rooms.

“Geralt,” Aisha said with a smile. “We have a couple of hours until the ceremonies, so it’s time for you to get ready.”

“We’ve got to go get ready, too,” Vesemir said. “See you in there, Geralt.”

Geralt gave them all a hug, watching them careen down the hall, before turning his attention to Aisha.

“Nothing as involved as what we did a couple of days again,” Aisha promised. “Just go get clean and come back and you can start to get ready.”

“Where is Jaskier?” Geralt asked as he padded to the bathroom to bathe.

“He’s getting ready,” Aisha said. “Yen and Ciri are keeping him company.”

“I feel like that should worry me, but it doesn’t,” Geralt said. “Why wasn’t he here when I woke up this morning?”

“Tradition says the bride and the groom are not to see each other before the ceremony,” Aisha said.

“But we were literally together last night,” Geralt said as he washed.

“And then we made sure he was gone before you woke,” Aisha said. “Relax, you’ll see him in a few hours.”

Geralt grumbled as he finished washing and climbed out of the bath, tucking a towel around his waist as he padded back into the bedroom, finding the bed covered in white fabric and a few other women milling around with Aisha.

“What is all that?” Geralt asked, motioning to the fabric on the bed as he went to sit at the vanity.

“Your wedding and coronation attire,” Aisha said.

Geralt gave it a glance before Aisha turned his head to face the mirror and started to dry his hair with a piece of silk.

“Looks like a lot more fabric than what was in Yusuf’s sketch,” Geralt replied.

“Well there is the veil,” Aisha said.

“Veil,” Geralt repeated.

“For the wedding,” Aisha said. “And the petticoats.”

“The petti-what?” Geralt asked.

“The skirt is supposed to be voluminous, to float,” Aisha said. “So everyone can see the work the royal seamstresses did on the embroidery. Can’t do that without the petticoats.”

“Lovely,” Geralt mumbled, turning his attention to his reflection in the mirror. He watched as Aisha rubbed his hair dry with the silk cloth, then gently combed out any lingering knots.

“We’re going to take care of your nails, before finishing your hair and then getting you dressed,” Aisha said. 

Geralt nodded and turned around on the stool, letting the other women approach and pare, clean and paint his nails. Geralt watched as they painted his nails a bright silver - they started to affix little sapphires to the nails, but Geralt immediately stopped them.

“No jewels on the nails,” Geralt said. 

“Of course,” Aisha said, waving the women off. “Turn back around - we’ll finish your hair and you can get dressed.”

Geralt nodded and turned back to the mirror, wiping the palms of his hands on the towel around his waist, watching as Aisha warmed one of her tools on the coals and began to turn Geralt’s hair into a mass of loose, soft waves.

“Why is everything white?” Geralt asked as Aisha finished up, waiting for her to step back before standing.

“White is a symbol of chastity,” Aisha said.

Geralt paused halfway across the room and turned to look at Aisha.

“Chastity?” Geralt said. “Aisha, we all know I am far from chaste.”

“It’s symbolic,” Aisha said with a smile. “Trust me, we are all well aware of how chaste you are not. You and Jaskier.”

“Symbolic,” Geralt said as he walked over to the bed and took in the huge pile of fabric.

“Exactly,” Aisha said. “So, ready to get dressed?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Geralt said. 

Geralt took a couple of steps back as Aisha and the other women began to separate the fabric and begin to help Geralt get dressed. Undergarments first, then a pair of simple white sandals, then the petticoats - one, two, three, four … Geralt sighed with relief when the fifth petticoat was the last. Then on went the top, corseted tight around his torso, sleeves on, barely sitting on his shoulders. Then went the final skirt, secured around his waist and billowing out more than a foot in each direction with a ten foot train trailing behind him. Finally came the final touches, his Witcher pendant sitting just below the hollow in his throat, simple silver hoops, Renfri’s broach affixed at his waist and the veil. Made completely of soft, thick, white lace, the veil was placed gently over Geralt’s head and covered him midway down his chest in the front and almost to the floor in the back. 

“Seriously?” Geralt said. 

“The veil will be removed once you reach your groom,” Aisha said. “It’s all part of the ceremony.”

Geralt just sighed.

“We’re going to have a talk about these particular Zaharian traditions,” Geralt mumbled. 

“After the ceremony,” Aisha said. “Come, I’ll walk you to the throne room.”

Geralt sighed again and nodded, letting Aisha and the others help Geralt turn and then out of the bedroom and through the castle halls to the entry to the throne room.

Standing outside the doors to the throne room, Geralt suddenly felt a bit nervous. 

“Geralt, you look lovely.”

Geralt turned to see Maryam standing next to him.

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

“I’m going to be going in momentarily,” Maryam said. “Keep Jaskier company until you arrive. But I wanted to let you know that your wedding gift for Jaskier has been framed and is waiting by your table in the gardens.”

“Perfect, thank you,” Geralt said.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Maryam said with a smile. “Just take deep breaths, recite the words, then we can go party.”

Geralt returned the smile and nodded.

“Got it,” Geralt said. He watched as Maryam cracked the doors to the throne room and then she and Aisha slipped inside without giving the audience any sort of peek at what Geralt was wearing. A few moments later the music started and Geralt knew it was time to start. He took a few deep breaths, clasped his hands in front of him to keep from fidgeting and nodded to the other attendants to open the doors.

The doors flung open and Geralt took a hesitant step inside, freezing for a moment at the loud collective gasp the crowd gave. Geralt regained his composure and continued down the aisle, smiling when he saw Jaskier waiting for him at the end of the aisle looking absolutely stunning in his wedding attire.

Geralt had to chuckle to himself, however, when his Witcher hearing picked up Jaskier’s slightly panicked whisper to Maryam.

“It’s Geralt there under all that white, right? They’re not pulling a bait and switch? Stop laughing, it's happened before.”

Geralt shook his head fondly and he looked to the audience, smiling when he saw his family all sitting in the front row - Yen and Ciri, Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert, all dressed in Zaharian fashion, although Lambert was definitely dressed more like Geralt than like Jaskier.

Geralt reached Jaskier and stopped, dropping a bit so Jaskier could remove the veil.

“Thank the gods it’s actually you,” Jaskier whispered.

“Of course it’s me,” Geralt said softly.

The two of them turned to the sorcerer and joined hands, listening as the sorcerer recited the words to join them in marriage. A white rope was wrapped around Jaskier and Geralt’s joined hands and Geralt could feel the magic take hold as the sorcerer sprinkled herbs and spoke the rite that would bind Geralt and Jaskier together.

“And now the couple will seal the rite with a kiss!” the sorcerer called.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Geralt said, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist, pulling him close and giving him a fierce kiss.

The whole throne room erupted in cheers and Geralt smiled against Jaskier’s lips. He pulled back a few moments later and pressed a chaste kiss to Jaskier’s forehead.

“We’re married,” Jaskier said.

“We are,” Geralt agreed. “And now we’re going to be crowned.”

The sorcerer stepped aside and Azucena stepped forward, two attendants behind her, each carrying a pillow bearing Geralt and Jaskier’s crowns, covered with purple cloths.

“We long worried that the royal Zaharian line would die out,” Azucena started. “That the island would be left without a ruler. Mages and sorcerers were consulted and we set off to the Continent in search of the last Zaharian heir. We feared we would never find them and then, miraculously, we did. We found Geralt and brought him here and he became your Princesa Amira.”

The crowd gave a loud cheer and Geralt chuckled softly.

“I am not as young as I once was,” Azucena continued. “And believe it is time that I passed the crown to Geralt. I believe he will lead Zahara into a new age, bringing revitalization and much needed change.”

Geralt hoped Azucena was right.

“Him and his Royals Consort,” Azucena said.

Geralt chuckled when Azucena gave him a small wink before turning to the attendants carrying the pillows. Azucena uncovered Geralt’s crown first and smiled at the gasps from the crowd - the crown had turned out exactly as he’d imagined and Geralt felt a swell of pride.

“Geralt, do you reaffirm your vow to rule over Zahara in accordance with the law and customs of the kingdom, to the best of your ability, dealing justly with great and small to the benefit of the kingdom and its people. In good times and in bad, until your heir rightfully succeeds to the throne, ‘til death takes your, or ‘til the world ends?” Azucena asked, holding the crown just over Geralt’s head.

“This vow I reaffirm,” Geralt said clearly and loudly, holding his breath as Azucena set the crown on his head.

“People of Zahara, I present Reina Malika Geralt, your new Queen of Zahara!” Azucena said. “And Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, his Royal Consort!”

Geralt smiled when the crowd cheered - his Witcher hearing picked up cheering all the way from town. He watched as Azucena crowned Jaskier with the crown Geralt had designed for him, then slowly removed her own crown, setting it on the pillow that had previously borne Geralt’s crown.

Geralt stood slowly and wrapped Azucena in a hug.

“Rule wisely, Geralt,” Azucena said softly.

“I promise,” Geralt replied.

“Come, we’ve a party to attend,” Azucena said, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek.

“I feel like I’ve attended enough parties this week to last the year,” Geralt replied, chuckling as he pulled back and moved to take Jaskier’s hand, watching as the audience slowly filtered out, headed out to the gardens for the celebration.

“This one will be the grandest, by far,” Azucena said. “Food and drink will flow and there will be dancing well into the night, maybe even into the morning.”

“Sounds fun to me,” Jaskier said,

“We’ll be along shortly,” Geralt said to Azucena. “Just a few moments with Jaskier before we’re inundated with congratulations.”

“Of course,” Azucena said with a nod.

Geralt watched her for a moment before turning his attention to Jaskier.

“You look beautiful,” Geralt whispered. Jaskier practically glowed in the Zaharian wedding garb, his skin was a little pink, and his hair soft and shiny and still sunbleached from all of Jaskier’s time in the sun. The simple sapphire stud in Jaskier’s ear had been replaced by a dangling arrow, the head of which had been inlaid with a light blue sapphire that matched his crown.

“Ciri and Yen kidnapped me this morning,” Jaskier said. “And took me down below where there were a group of women waiting for me. I was scrubbed and cleaned and plucked and - damn, Geralt is that what you went through?”

“On a much grander scale, probably, but yes,” Geralt said with a laugh.

“They wanted to, erm, wax?” Jaskier said, looking down at his chest. “I said no.”

“I would have been very angry,” Geralt said.

“I know, I told them that,” Jaskier said with a grin. “Told them the future queen would not be pleased.”

“Good,” Geralt said, leaning in to give Jaskier a kiss. “Are you ready to party?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jaskier said. “Let’s go.”

“Help me turn around and we’ll head out,” Geralt said with a grin.

“How long is this train?” Jaskier asked.

“Ten feet,” Geralt said as Jaskier helped lift his train so he could turn around. “To really make an impression, I guess.”

“Wait, wait!” Maryam said. “We need to detach the train - you cannot celebrate properly weighed down by the train.”

“I admit, I was curious how that would be handled,” Geralt said as a couple of servants appeared and detached the train from the back of Geralt’s skirt.

“It truly is beautiful,” Jaskier said, taking a moment to admire it before the servants whisked it away. “I like the embroidery.”

“Me too,” Geralt said, offering his arm to Jaskier. “Let’s go.”

“Lead on, prin - oh blast, I can’t call you princess anymore,” Jaskier said.

“You, and only you, Royal Consort, can still call me princess,” Geralt said with a grin. “If you want.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Jaskier said with a grin. “Then lead on, princess.”

Geralt waited until Jaskier had tucked his hand in the crook of Geralt’s arm before leading the way from the throne room through the castle halls out to the gardens where the party was already in full swing.

“Geralt!” Jaskier gasped.

Geralt followed Jaskier’s gaze and saw the painting he’d done sitting on an easel next to their table.

“Wedding present,” Geralt replied with a smile as they made their way through the crowd and approached their table.. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jaskier said.

“I’ve been working on it for a couple of months now,” Geralt said. “It’s, erm, it’s the day we first met.”

Geralt stood aside a bit to let Jaskier take a closer look at the painting.

“Not just the day,” Jaskier said. “This is almost the exact moment we met, isn’t it?”

Geralt smiled and nodded.

“It is,” Geralt said. “Pretty much the exact moment you approached the table and made that inane joke about bread in your pants.”

“I was a little distracted,” Jaskier muttered, then turned and wrapped Geralt in a hug. “It’s perfect.”

Geralt smiled and returned the hug.

“Ready to eat and party?” Geralt said with a grin. 

“I sure am, princess,” Jaskier replied with a grin.

“Sometimes I still can’t believe the path our lives took,” Geralt replied softly.

“It’s the path it was meant to take,” Jaskier said. “Destiny has a way of making things happen.”

***

_Epilogue … The year 2020 in a random Starbucks in the United States_

“I miss real music.”

Geralt set his cup down and gave Jaskier a smile.

“This isn’t real music?” Geralt asked.

“No,” Jaskier said. “Where are the lutes?”

“There’s plenty of guitar,” Geralt pointed out. 

“It’s not the same,” Jaskier muttered. “You sit there with your trenta iced pumpkin cream cold brew telling me guitars are just fine. Heathen.”

Geralt laughed and nudged Jaskier’s foot under the table. Time was such a strange thing when one was immortal. Geralt and Jaskier had ruled Zahara for many centuries, watching as the world changed around them. Eventually they realized that a queen was no longer needed and Geralt had stepped down, letting Zahara rule themselves. From there, Geralt and Jaskier had travelled the world, never staying in one place for too long. The older the world got, the less they believed in things like monsters, fairies and magic.

“A heathen, huh?” Geralt said.

“Yes,” Jaskier said. “A heathen. The lute is obviously the best instrument.”

“Of course it is,” Geralt said. “Just drink your coffee, luv.”

“Patronizing,” Jaskier muttered. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know,” Geralt replied with a smile.

The world had changed, but Geralt and Jaskier hadn’t really. The longer they’d been together, the stronger their relationship had gotten. 

“Have we gotten married this century?” Jaskier asked suddenly.

“We’re only twenty years into the new century,” Geralt said. “We did do that pretend wedding in Las Vegas about twenty five years ago.”

“Oh, the drive thru,” Jaskier said. “That was fun. But our Baroque wedding was by far the best.”

“The picture of excess,” Geralt said.

“It was, and it was incredible,” Jaskier said. “The best shindig. Mighty fine.”

Geralt laughed and shook his head.

“I love you,” Geralt said.

“And I love you,” Jaskier said. “What brought that sudden declaration on?”

“Just realizing how boring immortality would have been without you here,” Geralt murmured. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Me too, Geralt. Me too. I’m glad we let Destiny have her way with us.”


End file.
